Evolution
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Humans have evolved into what they are today. But ever since that meteor came to Earth 30,000 years ago, it turned most of the animals into anthropomorphic creatures. And now over the years, anthro animals have evolved into modern animals like their counterparts. Humans thought these anthro animals are a threat which made all anthro animals go into hiding.
1. Mobo-sapiens?

**I always thought of what would happen if humankind didn't exist on Earth, what becomes of the animals. Would they evolve into anthropomorphic? So I thought of writing this story about how mobians were evolved from the beginning. I know some of you have read the old Sonic Archie comics that has clues about mobians and stuff. But I want to come up with my own.**

 **Sonic characters belong to (c) SEGA.**

 **I don't own the image thumbnail.**

* * *

 _30,000 years ago, humans have evolved into what they are today; living alongside Neanderthals, another type of human rivaling them. But there was at some time, a meteor that split into parts crashed across the world, far from humankind. Something that was still animal on appearance._

 _Somewhere in North America, some animals were approaching the meteorite, curious of what it was for something; one was a prehistoric hedgehog. It crawls up to the meteorite, sniffing it curiously. But the strange gas from the meteorite engulfed the hedgehog. His body began to change and grow larger; his eyes went bigger and appeared as if they were fused. The animals were also engulfed by the strange gas too. And they too became anthropomorphic just like the hedgehog did but in different shapes depending on species. The bats grew a pair of normal arms while their real arms remained as wings on the back; the insects also became humanoids by having only four limbs instead of six. The mutated animals also gained different colors._

 _As soon as the mutated animals were recovered, they went into hiding to start their own way of life by hiding caves, gorges, or even abandoned shelters from other animals. Some even took over abandoned huts made out of mammoth tusks and skin to start their own tribes, even making weapons like the humans did._

 _As centuries have passed, anthropomorphic creatures have evolved to modern animals. Some humans made friends with them while others thought that these anthros are a threat to all humankind._

Right now at a suburban area in some town, a blue hedgehog was walking down the street. He wore white gloves and red sneakers with gold buckles on the sides, "Yup, just another day at school finished" The male hedgehog said to himself. He tossed the coin to the hot dog cart to buy a chili dog, "Ah, hello chili dog" He took a bite of his favorite snack while heading home, "If a human is part primates, that means they're still part animal too. We mobians have evolved too but deep down we have our animal instincts" He said to himself again. Soon he notices a yellow fox coming his way, "Hi Tails" He waved.

"What's up, Sonic" Tails waved to the blue hedgehog whose name is Sonic.

"Nothing much. Happy to see my not-a-predator-fox best friend" Sonic teased his best pal.

"Raaawr…..I'm gonna get you!" He joked and pretends to be scary.

"Hehehe….come here you!" Sonic gave him a noogie.

"Hahahaha! Stop!" Tails laughed.

"Okay" Sonic lets go of him.

"Sorry Sonic, I gotta get back home" Tails said.

"Okay, see ya later" Sonic said and resumes his walk, "Man, tomorrow is my swimming class. Not my favorite day"

"Still suffering from aqua phobia?" A deep voice startled the blue hedgehog.

"Aaah! Stop that! How many times do I have to tell you that?! Why do you always do that?!" Sonic put his hand on his chest, panting really hard.

"Hehehe….Because I am Shadow the Hedgehog that hides in the shadows to scare his prey" The dark hedgehog chuckling as he walks into the light.

"Man, you really are a hunter" Sonic still panting a little.

"What I've seen is real hedgehogs on videos stay afloat on their backs, but we don't" Shadow said.

"Yes, I know hedgehogs can swim but I sink on the bottom like a rock. And I still can't swim" Sonic crossed his arms.

"Then be a hedgehog, not a cat" Shadow scoffed.

"Urrgh!" Sonic groans in annoyance.

"Since we've been having history of evolution, I can't believe many humans see us as a threat. It's like they still see us as animals" Shadow said.

"Doesn't mean they hate us, Shadow; they're just afraid of this new specie. There are some humans that are friends with mobiankind. Humans are also part animal too" Sonic explained to him.

"I know; apes. That's what Darwin discovered" Shadow said and Sonic gave a nod and crossed his arms, "Too bad many made fun of him" Shadow said.

"Someday everyone will realize that we mobians are like humans" Sonic said.

"Yup" Shadow said and leaves Sonic alone on the street.

 **x**

At some house, a pink female hedgehog was petting her guinea pig in a cage, "Here you go my sweet rodent" She gave her pet a carrot. As the guinea pig ate it, the female hedgehog picked up a picture of her and Sonic, "Oh Sonic, I really wish you were my boyfriend. It's like we are the rose petals in the wind" She said and hugged the picture.

That's when she got a little startled when she saw a blue hedgehog standing near the open door of her balcony, "Ahh! Oh, it's you Sonic. Don't scare me like that from appearing out of nowhere. What are you doing here?"

"Eh, nothing much to do than being prepared for Saturday swimming class tomorrow" Sonic said, coming inside.

"I know you're scared of the water, Sonic. It's okay to be scared" The pink hedgehog said.

"I know that, Amy. But hydrophobia is hard to fight off" Sonic said.

"Yeah, but try to swim like a frog" Amy joked.

"Or like a shark. Like someone I know who is a shark at swimming class" Sonic muttered.

"Razor has legs you know. And don't say that it's impossible to fight your fear. Nothing is impossible, just challenging. And you are the fastest hedgehog alive. Maybe someday you'll be the fastest swimmer alive" Amy said, rubbing his tense shoulders.

"Maybe, though Razor has both lungs and gills. He can be underwater for unlimited time. But you are a true positive friend, Amy" Sonic said, feeling a little relaxed when his pink friend rubbed his tense shoulders. But soon Sonic noticed the picture of him and Amy, "I remember this picture. It's from when we first became friends" Sonic said.

"Oh! Yeah that one" Amy reacted slightly at it, "I think it was taken at the park"

"I don't mind. It's a great picture" Sonic said, groaning a little when Amy rubbed the spot where his shoulders are tensed up.

"Jeez, your shoulders are so tense. What have you been doing all day, Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Nothing, maybe I've been a little stressed" Sonic groaned.

"I guess all that running must have taken effect" Amy said.

"You know me, Amy. I'm like the wind and I love running fast like a cheetah" Sonic said.

"Yes you do. And Shadow is your rival in speed" Amy said.

"But he is as scary as a black panther" Sonic said.

"That's because he's a dark hedgehog that blends in the shadows. Like a nocturnal predator. You and him are like polar opposites" Amy said.

"Like I'm the cocky and funny one; he is the tough and grumpy one" Sonic said.

"Something like that. And no matter how many times you and him compete in a race, it's always a tie" Amy said.

"Yup" Sonic nods.

Amy finished massaging him, "I've never seen you so tense. Something is telling me that you're still thinking about humans again"

"Maybe. It's just I want humans to not be afraid of mobians for the rest of their life; I mean there are some humans that are friends with mobians but not the whole world is" Sonic sighs.

"I agree Sonic. I just want peace between humans and mobians on this planet. I can compare that to mutants in X-men are hated by many people" Amy said.

"Yes but we are not mutants, just evolved animals" Sonic said.

"Mmhm. But you're almost normal" Amy said.

"True" Sonic nodded and lies down on the bed, "Mind if I take a nap here?" He asked Amy.

"Be my guest" Amy said.

Sonic smiled and closed his eyes, while Amy laid down next to him, "You really are like the wind. The Blue Wind" Amy said.

"My top speed is mach 4 I think" Sonic said.

"Your top speed is a mystery" Amy said, closing her eyes.

"Yeah, but my friend Tails got flight by his twin tails" Sonic said before he and Amy resumes their nap.


	2. Swim Failure

**01/31/18**

 **2 Reviews, 6 Favs, 5 Follows.**

 **Razor the Shark belongs to (c) Archie/IDW.**

 **Aleena, Sonia, and Manic belongs to (c) Sonic Underground.**

* * *

At Shadow's place, the ebony hedgehog was punching the punching bag, "KYAAAAH!" He hits harder like an angry gorilla. But soon he stops to catch his breath, "I can totally imagine that being Faker" Shadow said and drinks water from a water bottle.

"Jeez, are you always pissed off, grandpa?" The crimson male echidna chuckled.

Shadow growled in annoyance, "For the last time! Do not call me grandpa! Do I look like an old hedgehog to you?!"

"You lived over 50 years old, Shadow" The male echidna said.

"Yes but there's a difference; my mortal age is over 50 years old while my immortal age is 18 years old. So I'm physically 18 years old with an immortal life. Don't forget that, Knuckles" Shadow crossed his arms.

"Right, and I'm mortal" Knuckles said.

"Dummy" Shadow muttered.

"Anyway, I gotta go" Knuckles shrugs and leaves.

Shadow sighs and tries to not let his emotions open up. Being immortal is like being stuck in time while watching everyone grow old and die when their time is up. And Shadow hates being immortal because he'll never grow old like his friends and his blue rival, "Someday my immortal life must have an end. But I can't do the unthinkable to myself due to my conscience" Shadow said to himself, "I hate closing my feelings but I don't want to feel pain and misery" He closed his eyes and thinks of his one true friend that was a human and was like a sister to him, "Maria would have been proud of me helping the innocents after joining the good guys before she died" Shadow said, remembering when Maria died before his eyes. He saw a butterfly flying to him; the color of it reminded him of Maria's. It landed on his nose and Shadow looks at the butterfly, "Just as beautiful" He said and the butterfly flies away while Shadow watches it leave.

 **x**

The next day, Sonic was at his place sleeping at his bed like a lazy hedgehog. He hasn't forgotten about his swimming class today and he really doesn't want to go there. The only thing that wakes him up in the morning is his brother and sister.

"Dude! Wake up man!" His brother, a green hedgehog with forelocks shook him.

"Go away! Ten more minutes" Sonic groaned and put his pillow on his head.

"Stubborn brother" The magenta one said.

"I know, Sonia. He sure is. But we must get him up" Sonic's brother said and with Sonia's help they pulled Sonic out of the bed.

"LET GO OF ME! I DON'T WANNA BE IN THE WATER!" Sonic screamed.

"Like you're not scared of taking a shower but you're still scared of the water?" Sonic's sister rolled her eyes.

"Three words: I can't swim!" Sonic growled.

"You're such a big baby" Manic said.

"Shut up. I don't know why you guys signed me up for this activity that I don't like" Sonic stands up and climbs back to bed.

"Because you need to learn" Manic said.

"The only thing I learned is running fast on water" Sonic said.

"Don't be foolish, Sonic. Swimming is a piece of cake for me and Manic" Sonic's sister said.

"Not for me it isn't. Like how many times have I tried to overcome my fear of water?" Sonic asked.

"Fifteen. But grow up" Sonia said.

"Easy for you to say Sonia; no matter how hard I tried to overcome my fear, my fear will never leave me" Sonic said.

"I'm sure your girlfriend Amy might help you" Manic teased.

"Amy's just my friend!" Sonic snapped.

"Breakfast time!" Their mother called.

"If I drown, you're saving my ass" Sonic glared at his siblings and went downstairs.

"He's always this cocky every time" Sonia shook her head.

As they had breakfast together, Sonic brought up something about evolution, "Guys, did you know that Hippos and whales are related?" Sonic asked them.

"Yeah. I thought hippos were related to horses" Manic said.

"It is noticeable when they are underwater, they make clicking noises like dolphins do" Sonia said.

"Not only that, sea-cows are close relatives to elephants, hyraxes and mammoths" Sonic said.

"It's weird how these large animals are related to hyraxes, they are so small and rodent like" Manic said.

"I know right. Elephants evolved from pig-like creatures about maybe 35 million years ago, but they got bigger million years later" Sonic said.

"Evolution is a mystery" Manic said.

"It depends how the species adapt to the environment I guess" Sonia said.

"But I wonder how we mobians came. I mean we are hedgehogs but different" Sonic said.

"We don't know. Same goes for humans too. Most people don't believe they came from apes" Sonia said.

"But it is true, I mean humans and chimps share same ancestor until they divided. Humans continued to evolve while chimps remained animals. Those who think they do not evolve from apes are religious fanatics. No offense from them. But they gotta understand that humans are part animal, mammal, and primate" Sonic said.

"Yes. They should. But it takes time for them to understand" Manic said. They finished their breakfast and prepared to take Sonic to swimming class.

 **x**

At swimming class, there were mobians and a few humans there, along with Shadow and Amy, "I hope Sonic doesn't drown again" Amy said in concern.

"He's allowed to wear a life jacket you know" Shadow said.

"Right. But I don't know if he's always gonna have one" Amy said.

"He's always gonna have one because he still can't swim. One of these days he's gonna have to find a way to swim or I'm still calling him Faker forever" Shadow scoffed grumpily.

"When was the last time you ever been friendly to him?" Amy chuckled.

"Never. And I'm never friendly to anyone" Shadow crossed his arms and scoffed.

"Funny. Remember last time you and him tried to spin dash at each other you both end up having a massive headache by accidently bumping each other's heads, you had a friendly talk?" Amy giggled.

"That was an accident! Right when we bumped each other's heads at the same time we called it a draw. It wasn't a friendly talk" Shadow scoffed in annoyance.

"Suit yourself Shadow" Amy shook her head. She then saw Sonic arrive and wearing his life jacket.

"Sup guys" Sonic said gloomily.

"So you came after all, Sonic!" Amy hugged him tightly.

"Omph! Yes but my siblings forced me to come here!" Sonic gasping for air.

"Awww…. but you got to get used to water" Amy let go of him, "Big cats like tigers aren't afraid of water"

"If I was really a tiger I wouldn't be afraid of water. But I'm like all most of other big cats that don't like the water" Sonic said.

"Are you afraid of water because it's blue like your fur color?" Shadow chuckled.

"No. My fur color is royal blue, not like an ocean color fur" Sonic glared.

"Come on Faker, don't let your fear take the best of you" Shadow said.

"Hmph, easy for you to say, Faker; it's been 10 years since I suffer from hydrophobia. How long am I ever gonna overcome my fear?" Sonic sighs.

"Maybe this time you overcome it. I'll be at your side" Amy said.

"Okay then Ames" Sonic blushes slightly.

The swim coach appeared and blew the whistle for class to start, "Okay class, all of you get in the water! Those that are mobian jellyfish, no stinging!"

"Here it goes" Sonic gulps and gets into the water with Amy.

"Watch and learn" Amy swam before him.

Sonic watches her swim away and memorizes her movements in the water. He carefully gets into the water and swims after her. Though a little slow when wearing the life jacket to keep him afloat, "Oh, man. I never like being this slow" He groaned in annoyance. He starts to swim carefully while avoiding some mobian and human students in his way, "Better not look down in the water" He said but as he swam he became increasingly panicked, "Oh my god oh my god oh my god!" He swam rapidly to the edge of the pool.

Amy saw this and swam to him, "Sonic, don't panic!"

"I c-c-can't!" Sonic said.

"Sonic look at me!" Amy made him look at her.

"I can't do it! I just can't overcome my fear!" Sonic whimpered.

"Sonic! Look into my eyes and listen" Amy said, "Pretend to be a frog, try fight the water"

"I'll try Amy" Sonic said, swimming with Amy.

They saw a mobian shark swim under them and came up to the surface, "Did I scare you?" The mobian shark chuckled.

"Not funny, Razor" Amy rolled her eyes.

"Did I? Wait until I hum Jaws theme song" Razor joked.

"Don't even think about it" Sonic growled while staying afloat with his life jacket.

"See ya" Razor swims away from them.

"He can be such a jerk sometimes" Amy sighs.

"Not always. Sonic said.

 **x**

A while later after an unsuccessful swim, Sonic was glad that swimming class is over and that he can be on land where he likes to be, "Another failure and unsuccessful swim for the blue teenage hedgehog" Sonic said sarcastically to himself but knows that Amy can hear him. He didn't care if he's complaining in front of her.

"Don't be so dramatic Sonic" Amy said.

"Being sarcastic brightens up my mood. There's no point in trying to swim, Ames. I'm a runner, not a swimmer. It's like my powerful wind can make the ocean waves travel like a tsunami" Sonic sighs.

"But you are like the wind. Doesn't mean you're like a hurricane or a tsunami. How long did it take you to experience your gifted power without giving up?" Amy asked him.

"For like a year when I was 6 years old. I wasn't able to control my running but I practiced hard until I got used to my speed" Sonic replied.

"And did you give up?" Amy said.

"No" Sonic said.

"Exactly. If you're able to handle speed, I'm sure you can do the same thing with swimming" Amy pointed out.

"We'll see Ames" Sonic said.

"That's the spirit Sonikku!" Amy hugged him.

"Amy! Can't breathe!" Sonic gasped for air.

"Oops. Sorry" Amy chuckled and released the hug so that the blue male hedgehog can breathe.

"Man, you're stronger than Knuckles" Sonic said, panting a little.

"I know, my love makes me stronger" Amy giggled.

"Hehehehe…. It's what they say, love conquers hate" Sonic joked.

"You can say that" Amy said.

"Sometimes I wonder how many times you've swung your hammer in your life" Sonic chuckled.

"A lot. I've been practicing with it ever since you saved me for the first time ever" Amy said.

"Hmm. I remember that" Sonic said as he and Amy walked, walking past a museum.


	3. Yoga and Pizza

**02/09** **/18**

 **4 Reviews, 9 Favs, 7 Follows**

* * *

Amy and Sonic were now inside the museum viewing a model of a saber toothed cat. It looked almost realistic but it might not have spots. Its mouth was wide open with its 5 to 9 inches fangs making it look scarier, "Jeez, that looks scary for a regular extinct big cat" Amy said.

"Compare that to an anthro extinct big cat" Sonic pointing to a wax model of an anthro saber toothed cat holding a spear.

"It used fangs, claws and spears, more dangerous than the regular one" Amy compared it to the regular saber toothed cat.

"Yes. As well as the anthro one conquered for food against humans" Sonic said.

"Yeah, but what about our species? I heard they say that prehistoric hedgehogs were giant" Amy said.

"Yeah, those. They looked like rats in the faces" Sonic said.

"Maybe but our ancestors were not that giant or have a face of a rat" Amy pointed at the wax figure of an anthro prehistoric hedgehog.

"They almost looked like us, save for the teeth and posture" Sonic noted.

"Compared to us their posture is slightly more hunched. And they had more quills as well" Amy said.

"That too. But scientists still haven't figured out why only some anthros were born with special abilities and powers. It didn't affect humans. I was born with a power while you were born with a special ability; me is speed and you is summoning hammer" Sonic said, but also slightly confused about how evolution gave some anthros special abilities and powers.

"It's a mystery, my hammer is summoned by magic by simply flicking my finger it's coming into my hand" Amy said, but she looks around making sure she does not summon it here.

"That's the thing. Magic isn't real in our world but it's a little possible it can be real by seeing it with our own eyes. And you don't want to do that here because we're in a museum" Sonic said, warning her to not summon her hammer.

"Easy Sonic. I never do that in public" Amy assured.

They walked over to see the dinosaur skeletons and no anthro ones, "Well, these never became anthros. But there is a theory of if Troodon evolved it would become a humanoid dinosaur, judging it's got a large brain" Sonic said.

"Too bad it didn't happen. And soon Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom airs; I can't wait to see it. The trailer hints a smaller version of Indominus Rex. I think it was called Indomiraptor or something" Amy was not so sure.

"Possibly. Anyways, let's find Silver at the yoga class. My legs feel a little tense this morning with all that swimming" Sonic suggested.

"Of course Sonic" Amy agreed and heads out of the museum with Sonic.

 **x**

At yoga class, a silver-grey hedgehog male was teaching in yoga class. That was until he was getting a little annoyed with the female white haired bat doing her own ways of yoga on the ceiling, "Seriously Rouge?" He sighs in annoyance.

"What? I'm a bat, silver boy" Rouge chuckled.

"A mobo-sapien bat, Rouge. Now get down from the ceiling please" The male hedgehog said.

"Fine Silver" Rouge flies down to the floor resuming her yoga position.

Silver smiles and then notices Sonic and Amy arrive, "Ah, my favorite fastest hedgehog and strongest hedgehog are here"

"In the flesh" They both bowed.

"Now get started" He tells them to get to the rugs to have them start their yoga, "How was your swimming class, Sonic?" Silver asked.

"Not good. Still can't swim" Sonic said, stretching his legs.

"You'll learn" Silver said.

"I tried really hard, Silver. My gifted speed is for running, not for swimming. It's like I'm born with this speed to run like the wind" Sonic said while laying down and straightening his right leg in the air.

"I got telepathy and telekinesis, but yet I can swim. But you decide" Silver said.

"That's not up to me to decide. It's up to my fear to decide and my fear controls my will of trying to swim. And I'm not jealous of every hedgehog that can swim" Sonic said, sitting up and keeping his back straight.

"I know you're not jealous, Sonic. But fighting your fear won't get you anywhere. You gotta get through your fear. You also got through with your speed and you got the hang of it. I'm sure you can do the same thing with swimming. It's like your speed is your friend while water is your enemy" Silver explained while stretching his legs slowly.

"Indeed" Sonic agreed.

 **x**

After yoga class, Silver joined Amy and Sonic on their walk, "So what's it like to be running fast? Does your speed allow you to move faster than a normal mind can even perceive?" Silver asked.

"Mostly. I'm able to move normally and rapidly at slow motion time. But I'm not equally matched like Shadow's time and space ability" Sonic said.

"Well good thing he's not at light speed or else he would turn into pure energy" Silver said.

"Yes that. Also that I am able to do rapid spindashes or homing attacks. Every time I'm so fast my friends are too slow to react in the blink of an eye" Sonic said.

"Whenever you come out of nowhere I don't react fast enough in the blink of an eye" Amy said.

"At least I don't make any of you get blown away by the wind my speed makes" Sonic joked.

"Hehehe…whenever I fly fast I let my wind blow. Sometimes" Silver chuckled.

"Yeah. It's like how a rocket departs by leaving a shockwave behind" Sonic said.

"I don't care if I can't run fast like you, but I'm not defenseless though" Amy said.

"But you're also acrobatic too" Silver reminded her.

"True. But Knuckles is stronger than me though, but he is not quite the thinker" Amy referred to Knuckles' low intelligence.

"Yup, but we have quick reflexes and-…..ARGH! I know you're there, Shadow! Don't even think about scaring the hell out of my quills again!" Sonic reacted fast at the dark alley.

Shadow came out of the alley smirking slyly, "Surprised?"

"Hardly. You always frighten me" Sonic said.

"Still being the 'dark and mysterious hedgehog' that hides in the shadows?" Silver using air quotes.

"That's right. No wonder my name is Shadow" Shadow said coldly.

"But that does not mean to scare your rival" Amy said.

"True but he and I look alike" Shadow crossed his arms in a cold way.

"How? My arms are bare, no chest fur, my quills are downward" Sonic said.

"Not literally, I meant as we are both speedsters" Shadow said.

"And equally matched when fighting each other" Sonic muttered sarcastically.

"That too. But Eggman can't defeat either of us when we adapt to his attacks" Sonic said.

"He is a pathetic man, never realizing he'll always lose" Amy said.

"He's the only human that despises mobians" Shadow said.

"I just hope for sure he does not try to devolve us. Not all humans hate our kind. But some are afraid just as we are afraid of humans" Silver said.

"I know. We all deserve the same rights, no matter the race or species. The endangered species on Earth does not deserve abuse or getting killed" Sonic said.

"Exactly. This is why humans, mobians, and animals are all part of the animal kingdom. I made a promise to Maria to make sure all living beings don't go endangered or threatened. But I also made a promise to myself to not feel any emotions or have friends in my life" Shadow turned around to not feel his emotions open up.

"Oh Shadow" Amy saw Shadow's mood and gave him a hug.

Shadow just shook her off, "Leave me alone" He muttered.

"Just because you're immortal doesn't mean you should close your feelings. Having friends also means like they are a family to you, Shadow. I know you hate to see us grow old and leave you behind but having friends means they'll always be there for you. Just like Maria is always there for you. But if this is what you want to be, we won't stop you" Amy said, still hugging him.

"But what is my purpose? To witness evolution?" Shadow said.

"If you say so, yes" Sonic said.

"But immortality does not mean that you just live forever, sometimes it can mean you live long but can still be killed or that you're impossible to kill" Shadow said.

"Well, that too. But come on, you should spend some time with us at a pizza restaurant. We wouldn't want you feeling so grumpy and cranky all day" Sonic smirked at this idea for him.

"Hmph, I rather live alone and not have you in my face" Shadow scoffed and crossed his arms but that only made Amy do the cute innocent eyes to change his mind, "Don't even try to look cute and innocent to change my mind, Rose" He growled lowly.

"Come on, Shads. If Maria is watching you from the heaven sky she would be pretty upset that you're breaking her promise" Sonic teasing him but to also make him change his mind.

The dark ebony hedgehog looks at him and then at Amy doing the sweet innocent eyes, "Very well" He sighs in defeat and walks in the light.

Amy squealed in happiness and hugs Shadow, "I knew you had a soft spot, Shadow!"

Shadow groans softly, "Whatever. And do I have to remind you that I'm not a hugger?"

"Don't ruin it for Amy, Shadow. She has a very scary temper. No offense, Amy" Silver said.

"She does give me death hugs but her hugs show care and love" Sonic chuckled at Shadow's face.

"Whatever" Shadow said and they headed inside the Pizza restaurant. It wasn't his idea to hang out with them but he kept his promise to Maria to make everyone happy and to give them a chance.

As soon as they had their pizzas, they had a talk about evolution, "You're still trying to figure out how only mobians got special powers and abilities?" Shadow asked his blue rival.

"Well I still don't know why. Maybe a spooky alien came to Earth 30,000 years ago and gave the anthro animals super powers" Sonic doing an eerie alien theme sound.

"Really? It could be a meteor as well. Some might have gotten powers while others don't. I'm part Black Arms and Hedgehog" Shadow said.

"It's possible but that still doesn't explain why humans and regular animals didn't get powers or special abilities. The only thing most humans got is disability disorders. No offense from them" Sonic sighs, feeling bad for most humans that have disability disorders.

"None taken for them. But my theory is if that meteor only affected Mobo-sapiens it might be a side effect of the sudden change" Amy said.

"It's a possible theory. But the first meteor that came to Earth killed the dinosaurs. If there really was a second meteor, maybe it did evolved most of the animals into mobo-sapiens" Silver said, having his cheese pizza by his telekinesis.

"But if it split into bits and spread across the world, consider the meteor or comet that struck Earth 65 million years ago was 10 km long" Sonic said.

"Possibly. It could have split into bits worldwide and evolved us" Silver said.

"And we still have most of our animal instincts" Shadow said, eating his pizza.

"Yeah, your nocturnal instincts that likes to hide in the shadows" Sonic teasing him.

"Right. And we spin into spikey balls" Shadow said.

"Normal ones do that when frightened" Amy said.

"And don't forget. We have digit pads on our feet. Like a paw" Sonic said.

"But one thing we don't do. Eat worms and bugs" Amy said.

Silver gasps in shock and spits out his soda, "I think I lost my appetite"

"Sorry" Amy smiles nervously.

"It's okay. That reminds me, how do you keep your lunch down whenever you run fast?" Silver asked Sonic and Shadow.

"Well we burn calories fast as well as high metabolism" Sonic said.

"Strong stomach acids" Shadow said.

"And how can you see without having your eyes dry out?" Amy asked.

"I have no idea" Sonic shrugs.

"And how many times have you two tried to see who is the fastest?" Silver asked with a smirk.

"A lot. I think I've won most of the time" Sonic said.

"Hey we are equals" Shadow said.

"Maybe but I run with my legs like a runner, you hover skate. Hover skating is not like running" Sonic chuckled.

"Doesn't matter" Shadow scoffed.

"Hmmm. By all the use of my hammer I've went from a damsel to a brave girl" Amy said.

"Who said you were a damsel, Ames?" Sonic teased Amy.

"Nobody" Amy giggled.

"Hehehe….and no wonder most people call you the Dark Wind or Stripes like a tiger" Silver chuckled at Shadow.

"Hmph, I am scary and strong like a tiger" Shadow rolled his crimson eyes.

"I know that, and Rouge is truly the mistress of seduction too to Knuckles, but she's no vampire bat" Silver said.

"Hmph, women" Shadow mutters under his breath.


	4. Feelings

**02/12/18**

 **5 Reviews, 9 Favs, 7 Follows.**

 **This time I'll try my best to not make Shadow too OOC when he's with Nebula.**

 **Nebula the Hedgehog belongs to me.**

* * *

Right after having pizza and paying the bill, they head outside and saw the sky was nearly dusk; one of Shadow's favorite times for the day to turn into night time. Just like Sonic that enjoys day time while Shadow enjoys night time.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Sonic wondered.

"Yeah, it's like viewing an art" Amy said.

"More beautiful if the light reflects the clouds" Sonic said.

"Like the moonlight?" Shadow chuckled darkly.

"Well yeah, save when a howl is heard" Sonic said.

"When it's a moon in horror movies it makes it spooky" Silver said.

"Spooky is what I like because I love facing dangerous things" Shadow smirked.

"Is that why you're a lone wolf that howls at night alone?" Silver joked.

"No. But I am as threatening as one" Shadow said lowly, then leaves by getting into an alley but Silver pulls him back with his telekinesis.

"Ah ah ah, aren't you gonna say thank you for spending some time with us at the pizza restaurant? You know it's rude to walk away without saying thank you" Silver asked, holding him in the air.

Shadow scoffed and tries to be polite without getting irritated, "Thanks. Now put me down before I get nauseous and throw up in your face"

"You're welcome" Silver lowers him to the ground.

Shadow gives an 'okay' gesture, "Hmph" He huffs and walks in the dark alley.

"What are we going to do with him?" Sonic wondered.

"I know it's no use to cheer him up, but he'll learn to be social" Silver said.

"I just hope he can find a friend that is like him" Amy sighs in concern.

"You know how grumpy he is all the time, Ames" Sonic crossed his arms.

"Yeah but that's because he's sad and afraid. He's been through a lot and he's trying really hard to be social" Amy said.

"I guess it is part of him being traumatized after Maria's death" Sonic guessed.

"Could be, but he hasn't let it got the best of him" Amy said.

"Because we are there for him" Sonic said.

"Yes, right now we better go home. I'll see you guys tomorrow" Amy said.

"See ya Amy" Silver waved.

"Bye Amy" Sonic waved.

The hedgehogs went in opposite directions to head home. Sonic on the other hand decide to use his speed to see everyone and everything at slow motion, just to be sure that Shadow won't try to sneak up on him again. But Shadow can move normally in slow motion time.

"Hmm, no Shads in sight" Sonic saw no trace of him and runs in normal speed to head back home.

 **x**

As he arrived at his house, he went inside and closed the door behind him, "Ow!" He yelped when he felt something prickly on his leg; he looked down and saw it was just a regular hedgehog, "You're still running like me again, Speedy?" Sonic said, not in the mood to talk to Sonia's non-mobian pet hedgehog.

"Speedy, where are you?" Came Sonia's voice.

Sonic picked up Speedy by the belly and showed him to his sister, "Here he is. Don't you think the name Speedy is plain and common?" He hands the hedgehog to his sister.

"Well I named him because of you" Sonia said.

"But he's not blue like me" Sonic said.

"So? He can curl up into a ball like you" Sonia rolled her eyes.

"All hedgehogs can curl up into a ball" Sonic scoffed.

"Whatever. Don't forget, he's a little fast to run on all fours, not on twos. You can't even run on all fours like a regular animal" Sonia smirked.

"Hmph, most animals can't run backwards but I can run backwards" Sonic chuckled and crossed his arms.

"Right. But we are masters in music too" Sonia said.

"I don't play music all the time, but Amy likes to play with me" Sonic said.

"Aww….as in romantic music?" Sonia squealed.

"No! It's not like that! We are just friends, not lovers!" Sonic blushed red.

"Have it your way. Knuckles can get nervous at times when I'm near him" Sonia said.

"Well Rouge is your rival, though she only flirts with him" Sonic said.

"Doesn't mean we hate each other but sometimes I don't like how she messes with Knuckles' feelings. It's just wrong to toy with someone's heart" Sonia sighs, "Don't you agree, Speedy?" She asked her pet hedgehog but Speedy doesn't react or give gestures.

"I take that as a yes" Sonia said.

"Hehe, he can't talk like us" Sonic chuckled.

"If you were really a regular hedgehog, you wouldn't communicate properly" Sonia growled lowly.

"Right" Sonic rolled his eyes and went upstairs to his room.

"So how's your day with your pink lady? Any kisses from her?" Manic making smooching noises.

"She's not my girlfriend, Manic! Amy's just my friend" Sonic snaps at his brother.

"Sheesh, and I thought you cared about her" Manic said, a little startled.

"I do care about her well-being but not in the romantic way. Sure she stalked me in the past but she has matured" Sonic said.

"That's because she cares about who you are, bro. Now that she's matured, she's probably hiding her feelings for you so her enemies won't know her weakness; just like you're doing the same for her" Manic explaining to him.

"We're just friends, Manic. That's what friends do when they worry about each other and being there for each other. It's called loyalty" Sonic said.

"Wait and see Sonic. You can't hide your true feelings" Manic said.

"Shut up. Sonic the Hedgehog has no romantic feelings. He's a free-spirited hedgehog that loves to run like the wind" Sonic said about himself to his brother.

"Fine, but if something happens to Amy you're gonna be feeling the same pain like Shadow did. Hiding your true feelings is only gonna make you feel like you're not yourself. It's like stress that makes you feel like you're not yourself" Manic said and goes in his room and closed the door.

Sonic sighs and heads to his room and thought of what his green brother told him, "He's right. Amy may be my friend but I'll never be like Shadow. I can't let my dark form control my negative feelings. Damn it, I'm stressing out again. Come on, Sonic. Pull yourself together!" He slapped himself and took a deep breath and sat down on the bed to calm down, "Perhaps a race with Shadow tomorrow can get my mind off" He picks up his iPhone and sends a text message to Shadow.

Soon a response came up, "Sure, wait until I win" Sonic reads Shadow's message, "Hehehe….we'll see Shadow. Let's hope it's not a tie again" Sonic chuckled and folded his arms behind his neck to have a moment of thoughts.

 **x**

Shadow on the other hand was shopping at the art store to find a sketchbook to draw and also to write his poetries. Nobody but himself writes his own poetries that expresses his feelings; he kept it to himself to keep his feelings alive. He sometimes wrote about the time he had with Maria when she was alive, she was like a sister to him. But she had an incurable disease. But he hope for sure he'll find someone he can truly trust and be at his side, not like those slutty girls that only care about sex, money, or good looks. And he sure doesn't like his feelings to be played like a toy.

He took out his journal notebook and wrote down his poetry; he wasn't paying attention to where he's going when he accidently bumped into someone, "UGH!" He dropped his notebook and so did the person's notebook too. Both notebooks looked the exact same.

"Oh I'm sorry I bumped into you" The stranger apologized.

"It's nothing" Shadow picked up his notebook and looked at the person he bumped into. It was a female violet-blue hedgehog wearing glasses; she also picked up her notebook.

"Hey, you must be Shadow the Hedgehog. I've heard of you and Sonic" The female hedgehog said.

"That's right. But it's none of your business Miss..." Shadow didn't get her name.

"Nebula, Nebula Emerald" Nebula introduced herself to him.

"Pleasure to meet you" Shadow said, "No offense but why are you wearing fake reading glasses?"

"Um…..for fashion" Nebula hesitates and shocked that this ebony hedgehog can identify real and fake reading glasses, no one can tell the difference until now, "It's nice meeting you, Shadow. I'll see you later" She stammered and quickly walks away.

"Hmmm….Odd" Shadow muttered to himself and goes to pay his new notebook.

A while later after coming home from shopping, he noticed something odd with his finished notebook of his poetries, "Weird, the cover feels a little worn out. Did we switch books?" He opens the book and gasped in horror that this isn't his old notebook….it was….hers.

"Damn. I better go find her right now that we switched our notebooks" Shadow said to himself but when he looked through the pages of her artwork, they were very…. aesthetic. Not only is her artwork very detailed and clean, it expresses feelings and life, "Very creative art she did. She's got amazing inspirations. Shit! I can't let my feelings open up! But….her art is so creative like my poetry. My poetries! She's probably reading them!" Shadow gasped and thought of finding her but doesn't know where she lives. It would be best to find her tomorrow at the art store after he has a race with Sonic.

 **x**

At Nebula's apartment, she was already reading the poetry Shadow has written without her fake reading glasses. She was shocked that she and Shadow switched notebooks by mistake, "Oh, boy. We got our notebooks switched. This is bad and how would he react when he's got mine and I got his? Man, it's not right to look into someone's notebook but…..his poetries are very creative" She said to herself and keeps reading them for a little bit. There was one that expresses about evolution, "How some evolved animals called Mobo-sapiens got special powers is a mystery. Could it be a special gift?" Nebula read it.

She thought about that phrase in the notebook and she looked at her hand, which began to shine purple, "I've always wondered that why I got that ability"

* * *

 **Art and poetries is not about how it looks or how it's popular, it's about expressing feelings. Just like how songs from song writers write their songs to express feelings. It's like inspiration.**


	5. Rival Race

**02/15/18**

 **6 Reviews, 9 Favs, 7 Follows.**

 **Those from Florida, I just hope you guys are okay from the incident yesterday of the school shooting. When I heard the news, it really scared me. Never in my whole life would something happen on Valentine's Day. If I was at school and there was a shooter with a gun, I don't know what I would do. But I just hope you guys from Florida are okay. :(**

* * *

The next day was a beautiful morning for Sonic to race against his dark rival. Shadow isn't much of a morning hedgehog but decides to have a little fun to race against his blue rival. The two were at the high school track field, stretching their arms and legs.

"If it's a tie again I guess we're both gonna be known as the fastest hedgehogs alive" Sonic said.

"We'll see about that Faker" Shadow crouched into starting position.

"Come on, Shads. We are both the fastest, strongest, and badass hedgehogs. But I'm handsome than you" Sonic chuckled and stretched his legs.

"Hmph, just because my mortal age is old doesn't mean I'm really old or slow. And I'm also handsome, not cute like girls always say" Shadow scoffed.

"Cute is for girls, handsome is for guys. Girls will call you cute like you're a prince charming" Sonic smirked in a cocky way.

"Now drop the jokes, let's start. I give you to the count of three" Shadow said.

"Three, Two...ONE!" They both dashed like a rocket.

"Feeling the wind slapping your face?" Sonic smirked at Shadow while running with him.

"I don't think so!" Shadow scowls.

"Looks like my wind is slapping your face!" Sonic laughed and tries to run past him.

"Argh! No you don't!" Shadow growls and skates faster.

"If I win you'll be calling me Sonic instead of Faker!" Sonic taunts and wiggles his butt.

"Never!" Shadow glared and was neck to neck.

The two ran up to the finish line and stopped. The dust behind them faded, "Who won?" Sonic wondered.

"Damn it! It's a tie again!" Shadow growled in anger.

"I knew it. Looks like we are the fastest hedgehogs alive" Sonic grinned.

"Wait until I beat you" Shadow growls.

"You know we'll injure each other like last time. And Amy will be very pissed off to see us fighting again" Sonic said.

"Of course" Shadow was not afraid.

"You always seem fearless" Sonic said.

"Because I don't feel fear but you do" Shadow gets in his face.

"Get out of my face, Shads" Sonic growled lowly.

"Don't call me Shads" Shadow said.

"You call me Faker every time. So we both have nicknames for each other. And don't even say you don't fear anything because it's impossible" Sonic crossed his arms.

"And why?" Shadow crossed his arms coldly.

"Because everyone has fear and it's also our defense mechanism. You also have fear too and it's impossible to get rid of" Sonic said.

"You might have a point. But now I got things to do" Shadow said and leaves.

"Like what? Hiding in the shadows because you're nocturnal? Run around to improve your powers? Or are you still gonna be emo for all eternity?" Sonic asked, walking up in front.

"Yes, maybe, and no. I am not emo" Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Have it your way. Well I gotta visit Tails" Sonic said and dashes away.

Shadow then took out Nebula's notebook, "Now to find her"

 **x**

The young two-tailed fox was at his workshop working on his airplane while Amy and her young sweet rabbit friend are making cookies and milk, "No, no, no. Sonic and I are just best friends. Sure I may have stalked him like an annoying fangirl but that was in the past. I was just immature and naïve back then" Amy said to her rabbit friend.

"Amy, I know that you still love him, but you're not sure how to show it right now that you have matured" Cream said.

"Where did you learn that?" Amy asked.

"From Mother" Cream said.

"Mother sure knows how to teach you to be sweet and kind. That's what I really like about you" Amy said, pouring a glass of milk.

"Yeah she does" Cream said.

Just then they saw a blue blur coming at them, "Hey ladies. Ooh, cookies" He dashed in front of the plate of cookies.

"Sonic, what did we tell you? Ask permission" Amy said.

"Can I have one please?" Sonic asked.

"Of course Mr. Sonic" Cream said.

"Good boy" Amy teasingly pats his head like he's a good dog.

"Hey" Sonic reacted.

"Sorry it's just too cute" Amy giggled.

"I'm not cute. I'm handsome" Sonic said and ate his cookie.

"That's what the boys always say to themselves. Anyways, how was the race with Mr. Dark Grumpy?" Amy asked and also had a cookie too.

"A tie again. I guess we are both the fastest hedgehogs alive" Sonic said.

"To me you are the fastest" Amy said.

"I know. And no, we didn't fight because we know you'll get very pissed off. You really hate to see us with bruises, cuts, and injuries" Sonic said, gulping his glass of milk.

"Amy would definitely feel worried if you gotten hurt, Sonic" Cream said.

"Don't worry. I've faced Eggman many times and came out fine mostly" Sonic said.

"Not one of those times, Sonic. You may be a hero to all mobiankind but not to humankind. If humans can see how special these anthros are, they would understand" Amy said, wondering if someday humans can accept mobians for who they are.

"Amy, it will be peace between humanity and mobians once and for all" Sonic said.

"I hope so, because today two rude humans insulted me by calling me stupid names" Amy looks down sadly.

Sonic notices her sad mood and walks up to her placing his hands on his shoulders, "What did they call you?"

"They called me Pinky" Amy said.

"Damn, they just don't know what they're talking about. You're a rose without thorns, not a wilted rose or a pinky" Sonic said.

"Thank you Sonikku" Amy got cheered up and hugged Sonic tightly.

"Argh! Okay, you're welcome! You're crushing my ribs!" Sonic gasping for air.

"Sorry again. You know you're always a gentlehog when you cheer me up" Amy released the hug to let her blue hedgehog breathe.

"It's...okay" Sonic catches his breath, "I would not let anyone insult my friends"

"Especially once when someone made fun of my twin tails" Tails came out.

"But you know they are useful" Sonic said.

"Yup, that's why I'm called the Flying Fox, except I'm not a bat" Tails said.

"Or a bird" Sonic joked.

"Hehehehehe…that would be the babylons" Tails laughed.

"If most humans have disability disorders they sure can do something amazing with their talents that no one has ever seen. Never judge a book by its cover" Amy said.

"True by the fact. Famous people like Albert Einstein was unique, he was among the smartest men in history" Tails said.

"Dr. Eggman is a mad scientist. An evil genius" Cream said, showing fear in her face.

"For a man with a 300 IQ he is a big jerk" Amy said.

"I hope that he retires one day" Sonic said.

"If he ever gets old and tired. So how was the race with Shadow?" Tails asked.

"A tie again. No matter how many times we win the race, it's always gonna be a tie" Sonic sighs, knowing that he's equally matched with his dark rival, "We are both the fastest hedgehogs alive" He added.

"Do you think you two are related?" Tails asked curiously.

"Pssh, as if. We're not really related" Sonic said.

"Okay. I was just asking" Tails said and headed back in to the workshop.

"So, you ready to catch me Ames? I know you've gotten a little faster all those years of chasing me" Sonic grinned at her, being the same old cocky hedgehog he used to be when he gets very competitive.

"You're on, Sonikku. And don't try to cheat by using slow motion time to slow me and everything down" Amy smirked.

"Hehe…..I don't have the ability to stop time because I'm very fast and I always keep going" Sonic chuckled.

"Hmph, last time it was like 3 seconds in my normal time but you said it was 3 minutes in slow motion time" Amy rolled her eyes.

"That's because I'm fast. Here I go!" Sonic runs away.

"I'm coming for you!" Amy started to chase him.

 **x**

Shadow looked everywhere in the city but couldn't find her and it was really irritating him that if he doesn't find her with his poetry book, he'll be blaming harshly on that female hedgehog for switching notebooks, "When I find her I hope she gives my notebook back and forget this has ever happened. My poetries are not for show and tell" Shadow growled lowly. He kept looking around until he was sure he just saw something violet-blue at the art store, "I hope that's her and she better have my poetry book" He teleports inside the store.

He followed her in the store until she was at the crayons and pencils section, "Nebula" He said her name to get her attention.

"Shadow?" She turns around and saw him walking up to her, "I was looking for you. Um….we….accidently…..swapped our notebooks" She stammered nervously.

"Yes and I want mine back. Here is yours" Shadow showed her notebook.

"Thanks" Nebula takes it but Shadow takes his from her rudely, "Not so rough. Um, you're welcome" She felt hurt but decides not to argue with him.

Shadow rolled his eyes and grabs her hand to teleport to a private place to talk with her, "Did you….read my….poetries? Be honest with me" He glared.

"Um….I…..yes I did" Nebula's ears folded back, "But that doesn't mean your poetries are terrible. I know I shouldn't read someone's personal notebook but I didn't know it was your notebook. I thought it was my notebook and I realized that we accidently swapped notebooks"

"Is that true?" Shadow was not so convinced.

"I'm honest Shadow. I didn't know. We can't blame each other just because our notebooks look exactly the same. It was a mistake and mistakes happen. Your poetries…..they are amazing. They express feelings just like my drawings express feelings too. Even if I wanted to show everyone my artwork but….I'm afraid of being manipulated because there's no one who I can trust that appreciates my art talent and won't take credit from me" Nebula sighs and looks away.

Shadow suddenly felt guilt and approached her, "I am still trying to keep my promise to Maria, but her death has affected me greatly"

"I know how that feels, Shadow. Everyone feels the same way too when they lose someone that truly means a lot to them but sometimes they have to move on. Death can be traumatizing for us and I know it's hard to forget that memory of the person's death. But eventually we have to move on with our life" Nebula said.

"I'm pretty sure Maria is watching me somewhere in the afterlife" Shadow said.

Then Nebula did something that really surprised Shadow, giving him a comforting hug. Shadow didn't want to feel comfort but what he felt was something like Maria did when she hugged him.

He looked at both sides hoping nobody saw this, "Eh ahem. I gotta go. Your artwork is amazing and very creative"

"Um, thanks. And your poetries are very….beautiful and expressing" Nebula smiled.

"Uh...thanks" Shadow said.

"You're welcome" Nebula said, "And, um, please don't tell anyone that you saw my artwork. And you're also right that my glasses are fake. It's just…well….I want to forget my old self and my reputation"

"Why?" Shadow asked.

"Well it's...forget it" Nebula didn't wanna talk about it.

"Very well. Anyway I gotta go" Shadow said.

"Will I ever see you again, Shadow?" Nebula asked.

"Maybe. When I feel like it" Shadow said.

Nebula then wrote down something on a paper, "Here's my number"

"Here's my number" Nebula gave Shadow her number.

"Thanks" Shadow said before teleporting away.

* * *

 **I know how Shadow feels when he wants to be alone and not feel open up. But isolating yourself can lead to being anti-social and anxiety when you're lonely. No one should isolate themselves. :(**


	6. No More Isolating Yourself

**02/18/18**

 **8 Reviews, 11 Favs, 9 Follows**

* * *

The pink female hedgehog was still chasing after her blue friend, trying to catch with him but he was too fast like the wind, "Slow down Sonic!" Amy pleaded.

"Can't help it, Ames! I love hearing the wind calling my name!" Sonic grinned cockily.

"I hope that wind slaps your face next time!" Amy playfully growled and was getting a little closer to catch him. Then she managed to pin him down on the grass, "Gotcha now!"

"Come on! You took too long to catch up to me!" Sonic said.

"Next time don't let the wind distract you. And you're stuck in this position" Amy smirked that she's on top of him while sitting on his stomach.

"Nuh uh! This is so not cool to be in this position! And I'm not stuck!" Sonic rolled over to be on top of her but Amy wrapped her legs around his waist, "This is not cool at all!" He blushed really hard.

"That's why the ladies don't like to be the damsel in distress" Amy chuckled.

"I know that. And you are pretty strong too" Sonic chuckled and tries to undo Amy's legs from wrapping his waist, "Come on! Let me go!"

"That's for cheating when you did slow motion time. The speed force or whatever you call it" Amy said.

"It's just super speed. And sorry for that Ames" Sonic said.

Amy then closes in with a sly smirk, "I'll forgive you Sonikku"

"You know I'm always sincere" Sonic smirked back and removes Amy's legs off his waist; getting up and helping Amy up too.

"Yeah. Now what?" Amy asked.

"How about a chilidog?" Sonic asked.

"You never give up on chili dogs, do you?" Amy playfully rolled her eyes.

"I can't help it. My big mouth has a mind of its own" Sonic chuckled.

"But you know its junk food" Amy said.

"Doesn't mean I get sick or get fat from eating too much. I burn calories fast" Sonic grinned.

"You sound like a child sometimes. You know that?" Amy shook her head playfully but smiled.

"Guess I do" Sonic smiled in a funny way.

 **x**

Silver was on the roof in a crouching position, looking at the view of the city; also the far away city that belongs to the humans. A big tall wall that keeps the humans away, "You still always land on your feet and paws, Blaze?" He chuckled without looking.

"I got all the instincts you know" Blaze the lavender cat said. She noticed Silver looking at the wall.

"I really think that wall is useless" Silver said.

"We have a few humans that are on the mobian side, Silver. The wall has been standing for nearly 20 years" Blaze said.

"Yeah, but what's the point? Sooner or later someone might take it down. Humans shouldn't fear our mobian kind; believe me, we're all afraid to understand each other" Silver sighs, knowing that there may be chance or not.

"There's still a chance they might understand us. It's like movies, video games, and stories that help children feel inspired or to believe that we anthro animals are real" Blaze said.

"Sort of. I don't like it when some humans say that animals have no rights. But mobians are equal in rights" Silver said.

"I've looked into the history books that showed some mobians having helped humans in building civilizations and even going so far in serving emperors or kings and queens" Blaze said.

"You got a point there Blaze. How long have you kept your nine lives?" Silver asked in a teasing way.

"As long as I can remember when I land on my feet without injuries" Blaze chuckled.

"Let's see what you got" Silver smirked and flies across the roof while Blaze does her cat abilities to catch up with him by running and jumping on roofs. She then jumps down 30 feet and safely lands on her feet and keeps running.

 **x**

"You know you're gonna get an upset stomach if you keep eating too much chili dogs" Amy said, watching her cocky blue hero eating chili dogs like a pig.

"My stomach digests really fast. And if my stomach is hungry, I do the chewing and swallowing" Sonic said.

"And stomachs have feelings you know. I'm just saying you should eat a little slow or the food will enter your lungs" Amy said, having her salad.

Upon hearing that, Sonic ate slower, "Okay mother" He said.

"That's my good boy" Amy teased him.

"Just saying. Because she said the same thing" Sonic replied.

"That's because your mother cares for you. That's what real mothers do. If you were a girl you would know why girls don't like getting dirty or sweaty" Amy said, finishing her salad.

"I can imagine that. I hate it when I sweat" Sonic said, finishing his chilidog.

"Boys sweat a lot than girls, I think. We may have fur but we do have sweat glands like humans" Amy said.

"True. Hedgehogs has it but not dogs, they just have their tongue out when they are warm" Sonic said.

"Elephants are lucky to cool themselves with their ears" Amy said.

"Mmhmm, but I cool myself by running through the wind" Sonic said.

"Whatever you say. But sometimes you should cool off by going in the water. That's what humans and mobians do when its summer" Amy said.

"Not my style, Ames. But I do take showers" Sonic said.

"Quite irony" Amy said.

The hedgehogs walked down the street, passing by people walking the other direction, "What would happen if your speed made you an average person like everyone else?" Amy asked.

"I dunno, it would have felt different. I would probably go stir crazy if I couldn't be able to run fast" Sonic said.

"Sonic, your speed isn't just what makes you a hero, your pure heart too" Amy said.

"I never give up on my allies" Sonic said.

"That's why a hero's allies always stick together. Tails has knowledge, Cream has kindness, Knuckles and I have strength, Silver and Shadow has strong sense of justice, and Blaze….I'm not exactly sure but she has fire powers to turn the flames off" Amy said.

"I was thinking passion but that wouldn't work on her" Sonic said.

"She's been a little shy to talk to new people but she's made a friend with Silver years ago" Amy said.

"You know Silver, he's been lonely in the future. 200 years apart from here" Sonic said.

"I would say a post-apocalyptic future" Amy said

"Maybe and the reason he came into the past is to make sure nothing happens for the future. Do you know what happens if someone from the future travels back in the past? It will change history events" Sonic said.

"As well as create a paradox. But if everything is going well the future will be okay" Amy said.

"INCOMING!" Silver was flying too fast he clashed into Sonic, crashing into the dark alley wall.

"OMPH!" Sonic gasps after taking such impact, "Where the bloody hell did you come from, Silver?" He groans.

"Nowhere. I was just flying around in the city but I went too fast" Silver groaned a little and gets off of Sonic.

"Damn it, Silver. It's not a race you know" Blaze hopping down from the roof.

"Sonic, are you all right?" Amy checks on Sonic if he's okay.

"I'm fine Ames" Sonic was helped up by her.

"I assure you it was an accident" Silver said nervously.

"At least we didn't slam next to a dumpster" Sonic gesturing at the damaged wall that's next to the dumpster.

"Or else we'll smell like garbage" Silver said.

"And shower for an hour" Sonic said.

"Children" Blaze rolled her eyes.

"Never mind" Sonic smiles awkwardly.

"I'm only 14 years old, Blaze. We teenagers can act childish most of the time" Silver chuckled nervously.

"Of course" Blaze said.

The four headed out of the alley pretending that the clash never happened. Amy is impressed that Blaze has gotten over her fear of heights for a year. For an anthropomorphic feline she's still got nine lives.

"So how's the fear of heights going?" Amy asked.

"It's like I never had it. But I can't imagine being up at 350 feet" Blaze said.

"I always thought cats and mobian cats land on their feet" Sonic said.

"They do. Just imagine if I was a large cat like a cougar, they can jump from 20 feet" Blaze said.

"Wow. I'm pretty sure mobian ones can jump twice as high" Sonic said.

"But all cats have a weakness you know. They can't resist the laser dot or the ball of yarn. Right now I'm able to resist catnip" Blaze said.

"Catnips are compared to drugs, so don't take drugs" Amy said.

"I never do such a thing" Blaze said.

"Anyways, I'm gonna find Mr. Dark and Mysterious hedgehog. I hate to see him isolate himself. Not that I care about him but he's gonna end up as an anti-social hedgehog. See you guys tomorrow!" Sonic dashed off.

"One of these days he really needs to slow down or he'll have a heart attack. It's like he's getting hyper like a 5 year-old child" Silver rolled his eyes.

"You know Sonic; he never likes to slow down. He's a free-spirited hedgehog" Amy giggled.

"Free as the bird" Silver joked.

"Yup, but he's free like the wind" Amy smiled.

 **x**

Shadow was simply in the forest hiding in the trees and writing new poetries in his new sketchbook, "Stars are beautiful, stars never stop burning, stars are like sparkling glitter of magic in the night sky, stars are…." He stops writing when his ears perked up that someone is high above the trees, "Here to bother me again, Faker? Or you just like to see how easily pissed off I can be?"

"Oh come on, Shads. Don't you ever feel lonely in your life?" Sonic jumps down and sits next to him but the ebony male jumps to the next tree.

"Yes and I like to feel alone" Shadow scoffed.

"You live like a hermit Shadow. Being isolated might break you" Sonic said and jumps to the next tree.

"It already did. And do you know why? I lost my passion, my dignity, my trust, my faith, and everything that I had is long gone. That's why I shut myself off" Shadow said.

"Shadow listen, you need to start over again. It's time to let go of the past. You're living in it" Sonic said.

"What did you say?!" Shadow angrily turns to him.

"Calm down, buddy. You know my friends and I hate to see you so sad and afraid" Sonic puts his hands up in defense.

"I'm not afraid or sad, Faker. Being immortal means we can't forget sad memories. But you and everyone else that are mortal can forget tragic memories and move on. I can't forget them because my mind, my mentality, my age, and everything that I am as an 18 year-old remain the same because I can't grow old. It's like my age is stuck in time forever" Shadow sighs to himself.

"There's still a chance that you might get the old you back; the old you that was always happy and opened up when he had a human friend. You might meet someone that is kind like her or can understand what you're going through" Sonic said.

"Well….someday I might. One that is creative and appreciates my poetries" Shadow said, knowing someone that he met the other day but doesn't want to say it to his blue rival.

"But remember, if you get lonely through time you'll always remember the ones whom you considered your family" Sonic said, "And Maria would have been proud of you if you opened up to others" Sonic continued.

"Maybe, until I'm the old me again" Shadow said.

"Take your time Shadow. I'm not forcing you" Sonic said.

"Hmph, you never give up on me do you?" Shadow chuckled with a smirk.

"How could I when I never give up on my allies, in your case rival" Sonic said.

"Of course Faker" Shadow said.

"And don't forget Amy. She's like a sister to you. Her love and kindness is strong against your darkness" Sonic chuckled.

"Hmph, very true. When she gets bossy she sounds like she's my mother" Shadow said sarcastically.

"I know right. She was pretty immature when she chased me in the past" Sonic laughs a bit.

"You were also immature too because you couldn't understand that she cared about you. She did not become crazy; you made her crazy because you always ran away from her too many times. But now you both are best friends" Shadow said, jumping down from the tree.

"I know, I know. It's because I was scared of her hammer. I didn't mean to make her angry but I couldn't let my enemies know my weakness and if they did found out that Amy is my weakness they would use her against me. That's why I ran away from her to protect her" Sonic said, jumping down from the tree.

"I hope that it didn't hurt her feelings" Shadow said.

"Well….I almost did hurt her feelings but we forgive each other. But I got no romantic feelings for her" Sonic said.

"Does this mean I can have her, Sonikku?" Shadow chuckled darkly.

Sonic gasped in horror but quickly glared and growled in Shadow's face, "DON'T….EVEN…TOUCH….HER!" He almost turned into his dark form but managed to control his anger.

The ebony male chuckled at his reaction and wasn't startled, "It seems you do have romantic feelings for her, Faker. And I was testing your reaction and it looks like you do care for her a lot"

"I-….I mean-….Argh! You are very good, Faker. But I seriously mean it. I just really care about her well-being. And I worry if she dated other guys to get over me. Believe me, her heart and feelings is not a toy to be played with and if a guy used her for sex or cheats on her with another girl, she would give up on love and never wants to be loved again" Sonic said, being serious if Amy's heart got broken in the future.

"Well I guess you should take good care of her still" Shadow said.

"What? You suggest I date her?" Sonic's eyes widen.

"If it means you care for her, yes. Or do you want her to move on from you?" Shadow asked.

"No! I don't want her to move on and forget about me. Or else she'll view me as a big jerk" Sonic said with his ears folded back.

"Then do yourself a favor, don't lose yourself to your dark self" Shadow said.

"Everyone has a dark side but mine is deadly if I turn into Dark Sonic" Sonic shudders.

"That's why Amy's love is strong against your Dark's hatred and anger" Shadow said.

"Yes. I guess I better leave you alone by now" Sonic said.

"Agreed" Shadow said but grabs Sonic's neck, "If you tell anyone about my poetries, I'll be scaring you underneath the bed in the middle of the night. Got that?!" He growled angrily.

"Copy that" Sonic salutes and dashes away from Shadow.

The ebony male rolled his eyes and teleports out of here.

* * *

 **It took me a while to understand that Sonic and Amy will never become lovers for real in TV shows or video games, but since they are just friends they still care about each other. Not in a romantic type of way. Because real friends will worry and care about each other.  
But I still like Sonamy couple. **


	7. Never Alone

**03/04/18**

 **9 Reviews, 12 Favs, 10 Follows.**

 **Sorry for the wait. I was very busy with work and stuff. So here's the chapter. **I even got the Disney Pixar movie Coco DVD and I really loved it. Have you guys seen the movie Black Panther? I haven't seen it because the tickets were sold out or something. I heard its a great movie. :)  
****

* * *

The next day, Sonic was back at swimming class but he decides to stay at the shallow area of the pool. The water was up to his waist but he still wore his life jacket in case he starts to freak out. The lifeguard also keeps an eye on teenage mobian jellyfishes that won't sting on any swimmers in the water, "Okay, okay, now to swim. Pretend you're swimming in a cool yummy milkshake, Sonic" Sonic inhales to calm down. He jumps in and began swimming in the pool, staying afloat with his life jacket. He looked down briefly seeing it's getting deeper in the pool, "Okay Sonic, don't panic! Remember Amy's words" He said to himself and tries to not let his fear control him.

"The more you panic, the more you won't be able to swim" Razor the mobian shark said.

"Any advice?" Sonic asked.

"Pretend to fight against it" Razor said.

"You mean fight my fear or fight the water?" Sonic raised a brow.

"Exactly, and feel like if floating in zero gravity" Razor said.

"You're forgetting about how long do I hold my breath? It's not the same as zero gravity" Sonic said.

"Just do your best Sonic" Razor said.

"You know I can't breathe underwater like you. I'll drown!" Sonic whimpered.

"Don't be such a crybaby" Razor glares and swims underwater.

"Show off" Sonic muttered and tries to fight the water as best as he can but his fear doesn't agree, "I won't let you!" Sonic thought aggressively and keeps going. He swims about fifteen meters until he seemed to have it, until he realized that he has come to deeper water, "Oh, shit!" He starts to freak out again. Even though he has his life jacket but looking down at the water is what frightens him.

"Nice try anyway" Razor swims up to him and helped him to the edge.

"Damn it! How long am I ever gonna fight my fear of water when my fear won't agree with me?" Sonic growled lowly to himself for being a scaredy hedgehog again.

"Easy man. You'll figure it out" Razor said.

"I hope" Sonic said sourly and climbs out of the pool, taking off his life jacket and shakes his wet fur like a dog, "I might need to cool down for a while" He goes to the locker room.

"Still trying hard, blue wind?" Knuckles leaning against his locker.

"Yes and still nothing" Sonic sighs and sat on the bench, "Man, it's like the water hates me because I'm blue"

"You know that talking like a failure isn't gonna make you feel better" Knuckles sits down next to him.

"You know I can't swim. Do you know why I don't want to go in the water? My father drowned in the water to save my life and that's why I fear of swimming in the water" Sonic sighs in sadness.

"You're trying to say that you're traumatized?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes. And every time I get into water I remember him" Sonic said.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Knuckles said.

"It's okay. If I really want to be brave and face my fears, I have to find a way to get through it; I just don't have the courage to face against the water" Sonic sighs in disappointment.

"I understand. I feel lonely at times because I'm the last of the echidna tribe to exist. The only other echidnas I know are Tikal who lives within the Master Emerald and Shade" Knuckles said.

"But you're not alone on the island. The Master Emerald is protected thanks to you" Sonic said.

"Right. But Eggman has tricked me too much, I'm such a fool" Knuckles said.

"We all make mistakes, Knuckles. I always rush ahead without a plan most of the time" Sonic said.

"So I'm not the only 'dummy' here" Knuckles said.

"At least we got a genius. I'm just glad we got friends" Sonic said.

"Don't forget friendly rivals too" Knuckles reminded him.

"Like Shadow, who prefers to be alone" Sonic said

"You know he likes solitude. He may understand our sense of humor but he doesn't laugh at it" Knuckles rolled his eyes.

"Because he keeps his emotions closed up. Anyways, I gotta go. Keep an eye out for Rouge and don't try to be so hot-headed. That's what she likes to see when you're angry" Sonic chuckled and walks out of the boys' locker room.

"Hmph, that bat always gets on my nerves when she appears out of nowhere" Knuckles huffed and crossed his arms.

 **x**

"That's impossible. I don't think we'll revert back to our wild side like regular animals. I'm a hedgehog and my eyes are not poor like regular hedgehogs. But I can see just fine at night like them" Silver said, hovering in a laying down position.

"We still have our senses like a human but we still have our animal instincts. I don't know how you boys go around without clothes. We girls always have to wear clothes" Blaze said, brushing the tip of her tail.

"I have no idea. Maybe it's our thick coat layer of fur. But at least some male mobians wear clothes. Charmy wears a vest" Silver said.

"Yup, sometimes I don't understand why you boys hate pants. Sonic really hates pants a lot" Blaze said, finishing her tail.

"Don't forget, I hate wearing shirts because it makes my chest fur itchy. And the reason why we boys hate wearing pants is because of our tails sticking out through the hole. As for Sonic, he can't even stretch his legs to run while wearing pants. That's why he hates them" Silver said, still hovering in the air while talking to his feline friend.

"It's like you boys are not interested in fashion" Blaze chuckled.

"You could say that" Silver also chuckled and hovers to the ground and stands up.

"But shoes and boots is what you boys like to wear" Blaze smirked.

"Yup, and don't forget gloves too. We all wear gloves because of our short claw-like fingernails" Silver said.

"Yup. Also, whenever I see you with your chest fur you look like a male lion. Your chest fur covers up your neck" Blaze said.

"So I don't need a scarf in winter" Silver said.

"True. And I sure hope you keep the fleas under control" Blaze joked.

The silver-grey male rolled his eyes and smiled, "Very funny. If I do I'll use my foot like a scratcher or better yet kick their butts off my fur" He chuckled.

"Good one Silver. Say, ever considered to time travel to the ice age and find out how the mobians came to this world?" Blaze asked.

"Unlikely. It can cause a paradox if anyone sees us" Silver said.

"But what if there is a way that it is made so they can't see us, like some force field around us" Blaze said.

"Nah, it doesn't work like that. There's no other way, Blaze. Time traveling is not about discovering the history of the past; it's about fixing the future. If we traveled back in the past and saw our past versions, it would be like the past has broken and the universe will be destroyed" Silver said.

"Meaning?" Blaze asked in confusion.

"If you and your younger self saw each other, it will destroy the past itself along with the universe. It's like the clock has stopped, never to continue ticking again" Silver explained.

"You're right. Time should not be messed up" Blaze said.

"But we can imagine how it may have been" Silver said.

"Yeah" Blaze agreed with her friend.

"And believe me, we all can't change our past but we can change our future. That's also why I traveled back to 200 years in the past because I couldn't stand being alone in my timeline" Silver said, shuddering at the thought of his timeline.

"You did the right thing there. You're not alone anymore" Blaze said and they looked up in the sky to view the clouds.

"Yeah, being alone is like being so lost in this world without friends or family. But when I met you I don't feel so alone" Silver said and that's when Blaze snuggled on his chest fur, "Uh….Blaze" The silver-grey male blushed.

"Sorry….it's just that I feel like comforting you because we both have something in common. We both had no friends as kids but we're not alone anymore" Blaze said.

Silver smiled and placed a hand on Blaze's back, "Yeah and I see you love my chest fur as a pillow" He chuckled.

"It's just so fuzzy" Blaze joked, purring cutely.

"Whoa….that tickles" Silver laughed a little from the feline's purr on his chest.

Blaze giggled at this and closed her eyes, "You're so naïve; that's what I like about you, tiger"

"Thanks and I'm always childish sometimes. What am I gonna do with my childish side?" Silver teased her.

"Play prey and hunter" Blaze said and playfully growls.

"Like a lion" Silver growls playfully back at her.


	8. Human or Gijinka?

**03/09/18**

 **12 Reviews, 13 Favs, 11 Follows.**

 **Daylight Saving Time starts on 3/11/18. Just to remind you guys. Because sometimes I forget to change the time too. :)**

* * *

Sonic was at home on the couch reading about some facts about mobians during the Roman time. "Huh, so mobians were also slaves for the emperors in the Roman times. Some were also warriors" Sonic sees a mobian lion in roman armor, "I sure hope people were not lunch for mobian lions. I wouldn't like that" He gulped in fear; he turned the next page seeing a mobian hedgehog similar to Amy in a Roman type of dress; the difference was the color of the fur. He then turns to the page about endangered species like tigers, rhinos, elephants, some whales and birds, "Man, humans are causing the animals to go endangered. Who knows how long these animals are gonna become extinct in the future" Sonic sighs and sees an example of an animal brought to extinction in modern time, the thylacine, "All this because of its appetite on sheep caused humans to hunt it down to extinction" Sonic said.

Just then his iPhone rang and he looks at the caller ID to who it is; it was his best pal Tails calling him, "Hmm….Must be something important" Sonic puts his book aside and answers his phone, "What's up, bud?"

"Hey Sonic. I've been working on a machine that can turn a mobian into a human. But the thing is I need a guinea pig to test it out" Tails said through the phone.

"I see. I'm guessing I'm the guinea pig for this" Sonic guessed.

"Yes, now get over here" Tails said.

"Of course buddy" Sonic said and dashed out to Tails workshop.

 **x**

While Tails is waiting for Sonic to come here to the workshop, Amy was there to see how Sonic will look like as a human but to also be sure nothing bad happens to him, "Why can't I be the guinea pig, Tails?" Amy asked.

"Because I want to test it on a male mobian" Tails chuckled nervously that Amy seems a little upset.

"You know I get worried about him. And I'm not trying to make you think it's always 'ladies first' every time" Amy using air quotes.

"I know and don't worry about it. I installed a machine to add clothes on Sonic based on his personality. His gloves and shoes will remain the same since he's wearing them" Tails said, trying to calm the pink female down.

"You know he hates pants but he's gonna have to deal with it" Amy crossed her arms.

"That's why I want to test the machine on Sonic so he can learn what it's like to be a human and to wear pants" Tails said.

"You too maybe" Amy said.

Just then Sonic came into the workshop and he saw the two, "Hey Tails. Oh, hi Amy. Are you worried about me becoming a zombie by Tails' mysterious machine?" Sonic teasing her.

"Ha ha ha, very funny. I'm just worried that something might go wrong and I'm here to find out" Amy rolled her eyes.

"Come on, I'm a big boy and I always look out for myself" Sonic winked at her.

"Not like those times you did. Even if you're a big boy you're still cocky every time" Amy smirked.

"Yeah thanks Ames" Sonic said.

"Okay Sonic, get into the machine. Give me a moment to charge the machine" Tails said.

"Works for me" Sonic gets into the chamber, "If I was a lady I would know how it's like to hear someone say 'ladies first' in a polite manner" Sonic laughed.

"If you were a lady you would be attracted by men. And I know you wouldn't like that, Sonic" Amy giggled.

"Uh, never mind. See you on the other side" Sonic winks.

Tails starts the machine after pressing a button. Some smoke emerges in the machine and Sonic started to change, he grew taller and also wore clothes; sleeveless blue hoodie, blue jeans, and his regular gloves and shoes remained the same. His quills turned into human blue spikey downward hair.

"Uhhh…..so close" Tails facepalmed.

"What? I look human" Sonic raised a brow in confusion.

"Your hedgehog ears" Tails gave him the mirror.

The blue haired boy took the mirror and indeed he has his real hedgehog ears on top of his head. He also felt his real tail too as he look over his shoulder and saw his blue tail sticking out of his pants, "Oh, my god! I look like a….like a….a gijinka!" Sonic screamed.

"I knew something was gonna go wrong. Sonic, calm down! Screaming is not gonna help you! Human or hedgehog, you're still yourself!" Amy said, trying to calm Sonic down before he goes crazy.

"Okay! Okay! I'm calm" Sonic calms down but noticed Amy in a trance admiring his new look, "Uh Amy..." Sonic waved his hand.

"Looks like she likes your human teenage look" Tails snickered.

"Very funny, Tails. Say Amy, wanna be human too?" Sonic asked Amy.

She snaps out of the trance, "Of course" Amy said.

"I wonder why you gave up on wearing your red dress" Sonic chuckled.

"Because I'm 13 years old and a big girl" Amy playfully pouted.

"Too bad, you looked cute in it" Sonic teased.

"Thanks but I'm not a little girl anymore, Sonic. But I'll sure look cute as a gijinka human. Don't get too attracted" Amy smirked and walks in the chamber.

"Trust me, there's no way I'm gonna feel attracted to you" Sonic chuckled.

Tails pressed the button and Amy is turned into a human as well. Her pink quills were now the same length with human pink hair. Her outfit from before remained the same, red hoodie jacket, white shirt, black leggings, and her old red boots, red headband, and her white gloves along with her golden cuffs; but she has her pink tail and pink hedgehog ears.

"Wow, I feel tall like a human" Amy looked at her new look.

"Don't look now but I think you made Sonic go in a trance" Tails snickered. Indeed he was right, the blue haired boy stood still while looking at Amy, not taking his eyes off her.

"Teenage boys" Amy rolled her eyes and snaps her fingers to snap Sonic out of his trance.

"Huh wha?!" Sonic shook his head.

"Uh, what do you think?" Amy asked Sonic.

"Still the cute girl I know" Sonic said.

"But don't forget. I'm not the same old crazy fangirl. Are you saying that you miss the old me?" Amy asked, hiding her anger.

"No I didn't say that; I'm just glad you've matured" Sonic said backing off slightly.

"And I'm glad you've matured too but you still act the same like the old days" Amy rolled her eyes.

"I am Sonic the Hedgehog. I always act the same every time and it never gets old on me. Because I'm always known as the Blue Wind" Sonic winked at her.

"Whatever you say, Blue Wind. Next time, don't love your ego too much" Amy chuckled.

"Come on, I love my ego. It is part of my life" Sonic teased her.

"Very funny" Amy said.

 **x**

Shadow was still thinking about meeting Nebula again but he wasn't sure if he should since he's trying to get over his isolation, "Should I remain living on my own? I've lived like this for over 50 years. And why does she wear fake glasses?" Shadow said to himself. He began pacing back and forth thinking, "Maybe it's worth a try. But I might need to find her address" Shadow said and then saw a butterfly that resembles its colors like Maria. It was like it wanted Shadow to follow it. The ebony male followed it but not sure why the butterfly wanted him to follow it.

It brought him to where the blue-violet female hedgehog is; on the roof of the apartment building, "Nebula..." Shadow said her name quietly.

She did hear it and turned to him, "Shadow?" Nebula was surprised to see him.

"Yes, it's me" Shadow walks up to her.

"What brings you here?" She asked and adjusts her glasses.

"Eh, thought of getting out of my shadows and step into the sunlight" Shadow said.

"Is that why everyone calls you the Dark and Mysterious Hedgehog that blends into the shadows at night?" Nebula asked curiously.

"Something like that. But I prefer as the Dark Wind" Shadow said.

The violet-blue female giggled, "It's like we all have nicknames that describes what we are. Most people call me Shooting Star because I fly at night like a shooting star"

"I see. But my favorite is Ultimate Lifeform, a code name by Gerald Robotnik" Shadow sits next to her.

"I heard that nickname before and it's never been forgotten" Nebula said.

"Is it because you have overheard it?" Shadow asked.

"Sort of. But again what brought you here?" Nebula asked.

"I've been alone for too long and I thought of not having my emotions open up again but ever since we met it made me feel different" Shadow explained.

"You've been lonely too? I thought I was the only one" Nebula said.

"You've been lonely too?" Shadow asked.

"I used to have friends but they've outgrown me and moved on with their life. Every new people I meet they just don't appreciate my artwork. They just use or steal my artwork for attention and take credit from me. Ever since it's happened it's like my reputation means nothing to me. My life has been a disaster for me in real life and social media" Nebula sighs in sadness, "So I just stay as a lonely hedgehog and never make new friends again. And I decide to forget my old self by wearing fake glasses. And just draw art for myself and never show it to anyone again"

"I'm sorry to hear that. But how do you exactly look without them" Shadow wondered.

Without hesitation Nebula took off her glasses, "Well this is how I look. But I prefer wearing these on" She puts her fake glasses back on, "I've been through a lot in my life. I don't draw art to get attention; I draw art to help people find inspiration. Even those that ask me to draw art for them they just don't show appreciation and they just take all the credit or put it on social media to get attention. What about you? Do you write poetries for yourself?" She asked him.

"Yes, to describe how I feel and about my adventures lately when I'm around, even with Sonic. Sometimes I just keep my poetries to myself because I don't want anyone to use my poetries or take all the credit. Believe me, getting popularity or attention is not a competition. There's no winner or loser because there are those that are equally talented like everyone around the world. My poetries are also not for popularity or for attention, they are inspiration" Shadow explained to her.

"I see and I guess we both have something in common. You like poetries and I like drawing art. Something that helps us feel…..motivated" Nebula said.

"In a way yes" Shadow said.

"Yeah, curious question. Was Maria the only human friend that made you become something special? The only person that helped you understand what real feelings are?" Nebula asked.

"Yes, she was at my side all the time. She was along with Professor Gerald what made me have trust in humanity. But after Maria's death I had a hard time to trust humanity" Shadow said.

"So these painful memories are what made you become….anti-social?" Nebula said with a shocked expression.

"Yes, and I could not move on with my life because I could not replace her with someone else. She's the only human friend that made me feel like a mobian hedgehog. Right after she died she wanted me to give people a chance to be happy. I made a promise to her and a promise cannot be broken" Shadow said.

"You better keep your promise Shadow, but letting go of Maria would break it" Nebula said.

"Exactly" Shadow said.

"I know it's painful for watching her die, Shadow. Everyone feels the same way like you do. Even I do too. Maria's life is may have been taken away but you still held onto her happiest memories so you won't forget her. What would happen if you haven't met her?" Nebula said.

"I would have been an emotionless killing machine then" Shadow replied.

"Exactly but you didn't because Maria was there for you when you were created as an Ultimate Lifeform. Friendship is what makes anyone become special, Shadow. And a true friend is about someone that cares for who you are and will always be there for you" Nebula smiled but then frowns a little, "If I had real friends that cares for who I am"

Shadow was silent for a moment, thinking if he should be Nebula's first true friend.

* * *

 **Again, I'm still trying to not make Shadow too OOC. And also to not make my fan character too Mary Sue. I never wanted my fan character to look like a mary sue.**


	9. Being A Hero

**03/13/18**

 **13 Reviews, 13 Favs, 11 Follows.**

 **Justice League DVD is out in stores! I've been waiting for months to watch the movie again! :)**

* * *

Sonic and Amy are now humans...well...almost. Or simply as gijinkas since they still have their real hedgehog ears and tail, "Are you sure that humans won't call us freaks due to our ears and tails?" Sonic asked Amy.

"Not that I know of but there are people that wear animal costumes for something. Like a cosplay or something" Amy said.

"Okay so we better pretend" Sonic said.

"But the only problem is that humans are not born with random colored hair. Some dye their hair into a different color but ours is not dyed. We don't want to draw attention of our hair color" Amy said.

"Agreed. Though I like my blue human hair but I still hate wearing pants" Sonic groaned at his jeans.

"I thought you said you're a big boy, not a baby" Amy rolled her eyes.

"I am a big boy but this is different now. Right now we are in the human territory except we're in the forest. Geez, it's like wild animals abandon their homes because of habitat loss or something" Sonic said, looking around in the forest.

"We're adapted to anything, well except living underwater" Amy said.

"I know. But now let's see what we can find" Sonic said.

"And please don't use your speed because we're humans now. And as a human, they don't have powers" Amy said to her blue haired friend.

"Man, I hate being average. Slow is not my style" Sonic crossed his arms.

"That's what you get for not trying to be average like us" Amy said.

"Hmph, speed is my life. There are wild animals that are faster than humans" Sonic pouts like a child.

"Of course, cheetahs and falcons" Amy said.

"Falcons are only that fast when they dive" Sonic said.

"Only when they are flying, not running. Look! A flower field!" Amy squealed in excitement when she saw a field of gorgeous flowers.

"It's beautiful!" Sonic saw it too.

Amy ran and jumped among the flowers as if she was feeling free; free like the flowers blossoming in the Spring season. Sonic watched how much fun she had and decided to join her. He took her hand and ran in normal speed like a human. But eventually they tripped and rolled down the hill; as they reach the bottom, Sonic was on top of her.

"Hehehe, excuse me" He rolled aside and sits down with Amy.

"Sorry" Amy said.

"It's okay. So flowers are what you like, huh?" Sonic asked.

"Yup. Say, why don't we play a guessing game? I'll say the names and you give me an answer" Amy said.

"No offense but this game is a little childish" Sonic said.

"So? It never gets old. Daisies?" Amy said and asked him.

"Nope" Sonic shook his head.

"Lilies?" Amy guessed.

"Nope" Sonic shook his head again.

"Sunflower?"

"Too farmy"

"Tulips?"

"Somewhat but no"

"Roses?"

"Not even close" Sonic smirked.

"Geez, you're picky" Amy playfully pouts.

"Fine, it's an anemone. Because it's also known as the windflower" Sonic said.

"I never heard of that. I gotta write down all the list of flowers next time" Amy said.

"Good point there. Shadow sometimes likes poisonous ones but you know he likes dangerous things a lot" Sonic chuckled.

"At least he doesn't pick poison oaks" Amy joked.

"I hate poison oaks. They give nasty rashes like poison ivy. They are hard to identify sometimes" Sonic shudders.

"Yup" Amy said.

Sonic sees a nearby flower and picks it up and placed it behind Amy's hedgehog ear, "Huh?" The pink haired teen was perplexed.

"You look nice having that flower on" Sonic smiled.

Amy took out a mini mirror and saw herself, gasping lightly at seeing the flower on her hedgehog ear, "Aww….so cute! If I literally had a human ear I would know but hedgehog ear is perfect"

"You're welcome Ames" Sonic said.

"Your turn" Amy giggled and puts a flower behind Sonic's hedgehog ear.

"Nuh uh. Only girls have a flower on their ear, not boys" Sonic pouts.

"But you look so cute" Amy squealed in delight to see a flower on Sonic's ear.

"Again, I'm a boy and I'm handsome" Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Right….you look so adorable" Amy smirks in victory.

"Oh brother….." Sonic mutters in defeat.

"Oh, wait!" Amy puts the flower on the other side of Sonic's hedgehog ear, "There. That's the perfect place for what it means"

"What?" Sonic raised a brow in confusion.

"You don't know the Hawaiian culture? If you wear a flower behind your left ear it means you are married or taken. If you wear a flower behind your right ear it means you are single. So I put the flower behind your right ear since you're always gonna be single forever. Like you always say to yourself" Amy giggled.

"I uh...might change my mind one day" Sonic said nervously.

"Oh really?" Amy smirks slyly.

"Yes really" Sonic got more nervous.

"Don't give me that lying face, Sonic. I never forget that nervous face when you lie" Amy chuckled with a grin.

"My human face is not lying" Sonic making an excuse.

"Nice try. I never forget how you try to stall when you make excuses" Amy said.

"Fine, I admit it. Sometimes I don't want to be single forever in my life. It's just that….being a hero is hard work. And heroes never take a break, have a vacation, or spend some time with friends or family. It's like I'll never have time to have a special someone in my life. It's like she would break up with me because hero stuff is more important than taking a woman on dates or honeymoons. Like she would think I would not care about her" Sonic said with his hedgehog ears folded back.

"Of course. But some couples fight together" Amy said.

"And some can get captured. Every hero has a weakness, Ames. And my weakness is losing friends or putting them in danger. Imagine if I had a wife and kids, my enemies would use them against me. Same thing if I had a girlfriend, my enemies would use her against me" Sonic said with a sigh, "That's why I can't have romantic relationships. Even if I wanted to but my heroism always gets in the way in my life. Who knows how long I'll be a hero forever by the time I'm very old and I have no time to do something else in my life. It would be too late"

"Sonic, you're 15 years old and you still have a life ahead of you. Every hero always has a woman guiding him. All heroes can't always go solo to save the world. Your friends have something more than speed. Tails has the brains, Knuckles has the muscles, Cream has kindness, Silver and Shadow has justice, Blaze has passion, you have speed, and I have optimism. We all have elements of heroism to save the world from evil. All of us are heroes to you, Sonic. And that's why we stick together" Amy said to her blue haired friend.

"Wow….that is just so beautiful when you said that to me. Argh! You made me act so girly like you" Sonic blushed but chuckled at her.

"Oh Sonic" Amy smiles and hugged him gently.

"Never make me go sissy or effeminate or all the above of what I mean" Sonic smiled and hugs her.

"That's what I like about you, Sonikku. You always act childish sometimes" Amy teased him.

"And I'm never gonna grow up because I'm an immature child" Sonic playfully pouts.

"Yes you are. One day you'll start being a gentlehog sooner or later. Maybe I'll be a lady to you" Amy smirked.

"In your dreams, Miss Rose" Sonic sticks his tongue out.

"Oh, I'll be in your dreams or maybe in your nightmares" Amy gave a playful evil smirk.

"Talk to the tail" Sonic wiggles his hedgehog tail.

"Nope, talk to the hand" Amy pushed him down into the flowers.

"Ugh! Oh, that wasn't polite" Sonic chuckled.

"Too bad" Amy sticks her tongue out.

"COME HERE!" Sonic started to chase her.

"You'll never catch me!" Amy teased.

 **x**

Knuckles doing his usual routine at the fitness place. He was watching two adult mobian big cats doing wrestling in the ring. Like wild big cats that fight aggressively; a mobian male lion and a mobian male tiger wrestling aggressively, adding their roars and growls to make their fight tense.

"Yeah, get his paw! No, his stripes! His claws! No! Watch his claws!" Knuckles cheering to them.

"RAAAAAARGH!" The tiger hurls the lion over and turns around to face him again.

"Whoa, watch the tail! Don't trip over his tail!" Knuckles screamed out loud.

"I will break you!" The lion snarled and tackled the tiger.

"Ouch, that's gonna be sore for a week. Show him who's big and tough like a wild big kitty! Do I hear a meow or do I hear a roar?!" Knuckles cheering wildly.

The lion inhales and then roared loudly, "ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAR!"

The tiger did the same thing to the lion. A while later after the wrestling is over, two big cats shook hands and did not make a fight about who won and who lost.

"Incredible. But now I wonder who's king of the beasts" Knuckles said and went to the punching bag and punches it with one left hook and two right straight.

"Hey handsome" A female voice behind him.

"AAHH!" The crimson echidna jumped in fright, "Damn it bat girl! I told you not to sneak up on me like that!"

"No wonder I like you" Rouge said, placing her hands on her hips, "Now would you like to spar with me?" She asked.

"You know I don't fight women. So forget it!" Knuckles scoffed.

But Rouge grabs him back, "But I fight men. So I get more hits and you zero" Rouge said and let go of him.

"You wish! I never lose in a fight, woman! Every time I try to fight you, you flap your wings to fly like a bat to avoid my attacks!" Knuckles said.

"This time no wings" Rouge said and holds up her fists.

"This time no cheating" Knuckles held up his fists.

Rouge punches at Knuckles but he holds up his guard and punches at her, she steps aside and right hooks at him.


	10. Open Up

**03/19/18**

 **14 Reviews, 13 Favs, 12 Follows**

* * *

While having some fun playing a game of tag in the flower field, Sonic and Amy made it to the city filled with humans and no mobians. To them it felt like mobians don't exist in the human city, like it never happened, "Good thing we're not picked on" Amy said.

"Not yet. Maybe we should put on a hoodie. We don't want anyone to notice our ears moving" Sonic said as he puts his hoodie on.

"Yeah, you're probably right" Amy agreed and also put her red jacket hoodie on to hide her hedgehog ears, "But I'm also worried about our tails"

"I better put mine in my pants" Sonic said.

"This is so gonna be hard to hide our tails like this" Amy blushed.

"Yeah kinda" Sonic smiles nervously.

Without anyone seeing, they went hiding to hide their tails.

"Now no one can tell we're mobian humans" Sonic said.

"Let's hope they don't fear mobians forever. I'm tired of living in fear" Amy said.

"Play along" Sonic said.

They walked out and act casual like a human, trying to blend in and not make them feel suspicious.

"Okay. Be calm Amy" Amy thought but noticed a lot of men staring at her, eyes filled with crazy lust like they want to take her.

Sonic noticed this and did not want to do something like this but to protect Amy, he held her hand and glared at those men for staring at her breasts and body, "Keep your filthy lustful eyes away from her" He growls angrily and it made those perverts leave.

"Thanks Sonic" Amy said.

"No worries" Sonic said. They both headed inside an ice cream café.

"Don't wag my tail, don't wag my tail" Amy said to herself quietly to control her tail from feeling excited.

"I would like a vanilla and chocolate ice cream with sprinkles" Sonic was ordering his ice cream.

"Cone or cup?" The waiter asked.

"Cup please" Sonic said.

"And you young lady" The waiter asked Amy.

"Same what my friend is having" Amy said.

"Okay then" The waiter same exact same ice cream for her. Sonic and Amy paid and they got themselves a table.

 **x**

The dark brooding hedgehog was playing a game of chess with Silver near the beach. Shadow came here to play chess with him and also telling Silver about 'someone' he met the other day but doesn't know how to get along with her since his isolation made him shut down and forget about friendship.

"Come on, Shadow. If you spend time with this 'someone' I'm sure your isolation will fade away from you. You're lucky that too much stress and anxiety doesn't make you die, literally I mean. It only kills mortal beings" Silver said, moving his pawn piece.

"Hmph, I do get stress but my stress symptoms doesn't kill my health" Shadow rolled his eyes.

"I get it. It's your turn to move" Silver said.

Shadow moved his piece and knocks Silver's knight off, "I'm just tired of living alone for years. I've been wasting my life for nothing"

"You didn't waste your life because you haven't aged for years. If you really hate being alone then why haven't you trusted us? I thought you like solitude" Silver said, moving his piece.

"I don't know. It's just that everything is changing around. I'm not living in the 20th century anymore. And I do like being alone but I hate to have my feelings open up. And this 'someone' is also going through the same situations as I am but differently" Shadow said.

"Look, I've been a loner in my timeline and I had no choice but to leave my timeline and travel 200 years in the past. And ever since I met Blaze, we became best friends. We helped each other with our problems and we also helped each other's feelings by getting to know each other. You haven't trusted us hard enough because you were afraid that we would grow old and leave you behind. We all are afraid to grow old, Shadow. But that's how life goes" Silver said.

"I was created to be the ultimate lifeform, but it's possible I can still be killed" Shadow said.

"But you can't do the unthinkable to yourself" Silver said.

"I can't physically and emotionally die. Mortal weapons can't kill me" Shadow said and moved his piece to Silver's king, "Checkmate"

"You won" Silver said.

"Because I know chess games for over 50 years" Shadow smirked.

"Whatever. Anyways, just try to spend some time with this friend you met the other day. If she really is a loner just like you, both of you should help each other out to open up each other's feelings. Supporting each other always helps get rid of stress and anxiety. Just like how Blaze and I met each other to get rid of our heavy stress and anxiety" Silver said.

"Heavy stress?" Shadow raised a brow.

"A term I made up when I mean someone having too much stress symptoms. That's what I mean by heavy stress" Silver explained.

"Very well then. Thanks for the advice" Shadow said.

"No problem. And hey, sometimes you're like a father to me" Silver said.

"Hmph, I don't think you are like a son to me" Shadow crossed his arms.

"I know but that's what I think of you. If I grow old and leave you behind, I would forget all about you. That's why I decide to think of you as a father to me" Silver chuckled.

"I'm not your grandfather either as Knuckles often calls me old man" Shadow said.

"Well he does not think straight" Silver said.

"He always doesn't think straight. I may be old but I'm still young in my immortal age" Shadow said.

"Of course. But age doesn't mean how old we look. Age is a number of how long we've lived on Earth. Meaning how long we've been alive" Silver said.

"For mobians it's about 30,000 years we've existed" Shadow said.

"Though the animals we evolved from have existed longer" Silver said.

"Good point. Anyways, I'm gonna find my friend and get to know her. And again, I made a promise to Maria and a promise cannot be broken" Shadow said.

"Good luck" Silver said.

Shadow leaves and heads for Nebula's direction, "Well what should I do when I arrive at her place?" Shadow thought.

 **x**

The female violet-blue hedgehog was struggling to ignore those bullies asking her to draw something for them but she never draws them anything that's very inappropriate, "Come on, nerd. Draw us some sexy nude girls for us and we promise we'll leave you alone" The bully laughed.

"Just please leave. And for the last time, I don't draw anything that's inappropriate. And I don't abuse my art for fun" Nebula said, doing her job at the art store.

"A nude image isn't just about pornography you know" Another bully said.

"That may be true but those that draw too much female nude characters and put it on social media sites is still inappropriate. So no, I am not like those people that abuse characters in drawings!" Nebula glared, wanting to have some peace and quiet to do her job but these bullies won't leave.

"Let's teach her a lesson, boys" The leader bully said. They were about to tear down her paintings when Shadow appeared.

"I suggest you leave her and her paintings alone or you'll have to talk to my deadly fists" Shadow clashed his fists in anger.

"GET HIM!" The bully leader shouted.

But they underestimated as Shadow did Chaos Control to slow them and everything down. Shadow punched the bullies and threw them out of the store before they had the chance to get him, though they were too slow because Shadow use time and space. Not even the security cameras in the store can pick up anything since it happened too fast in the blink of an eye.

"Hmph, too easy" Shadow scoffs and closes the door.

Nebula was really astonished at what happened, "What just happened?"

"I took down these bullies of yours" Shadow said.

"In a quick time? I didn't see how you did that" Nebula wasn't convinced.

"Wanna bet on it?" Shadow asked.

"Show me how it's done" Nebula asked.

"Chaos Control" Shadow used chaos control to make everything go in slow motion and he casually walks up to Nebula, "Boo" He snaps his fingers to let time go in normal speed.

"Amazing" Nebula gasps.

"I told you" Shadow said.

"So you're fast like The Flash?" Nebula guessed.

"Something like that. And I'm equally fast as Sonic the Hedgehog" Shadow said.

"Cool. Then the two of you can outrun a plane" Nebula said.

"Maybe. Anyways, I'll see you outside when your shift is done" Shadow said.

"Okay" Nebula continues on her art.

30 minutes later of waiting for her to finish her job she came outside and saw Shadow leaning against the wall, "Hi. You've been very patient I see" She said.

"Sometimes I'm a little patient" Shadow chuckled.

"Touche" Nebula chuckled.

"Heh, well lets go" Shadow said as he and Nebula walks down the sidewalk.

"Night time really is your taste, huh?" Nebula asked.

"Yup, because I'm hard to find at night like a nocturnal animal" Shadow said.

"Heh, even I'm hard to find at the night sky" Nebula chuckled.

"I see. It's like we both like the night time. I like being hidden in the shadows while you like to be hidden in the night sky with the stars" Shadow smirked.

"Yeah. So your powers are speed and time manipulation?" Nebula asked.

"Yeah but I got more powers than that. What are yours?" Shadow asked.

"Flight, superhuman strength, healing, and energy blasts. But I never use them for good, I just keep it hidden and just be like a normal person" Nebula said.

"And how strong are you?" Shadow asked.

"It depends on my emotions and my mood. My superhuman strength is not compared like Superman or a god. I get weaker if I overdo it too much" Nebula said.

"I see. I'm nearly as strong as Knuckles and I'm nearly indestructible, as I'm bullet proof and durable" Shadow said.

"Wow, just like Superman. But everyone has weaknesses too. Even our powers have a few weaknesses" Nebula said.

"Yes, my durability has its limit, like if I crash down the Earth's atmosphere I could get amnesia" Shadow said.

"Damn, that ain't good" Nebula said.

"Yeah, if my amnesia was severe I wouldn't remember Maria. Or worse, I would end up as an emotionless killer" Shadow said.

"Being used by Eggman as a weapon?" Nebula guessed.

"Yes, but it won't happen again" Shadow said.

"No one should treat you as a weapon. And you are no weapon, Shadow. You're a mobian hedgehog with a heart" Nebula said.

"A heart that needs to be healed after all the trauma" Shadow said.

"That takes a while but fun can help bring the positive side back" Nebula said.

"What do you suggest we do first?" Shadow asked.

"Perhaps a race. I fly fast and you run fast" Nebula said.

"Very well. Watch this!" Shadow skates away.

Nebula takes off from the ground and flew after him. Their blur trails from behind were red and purple. They ran away from town to the field and up to the forest.

* * *

 **For years of drawing, I always treat my artwork with care. Because drawing something that's too inappropriate is like abusing art. No offense. And I never abuse my art. Art is about feelings. It's like it expresses emotions or talking to us. Art is about beauty and life. When something that inspires you, it makes you want to draw art or characters. That's why Sonic the Hedgehog games inspired me. :)**


	11. Crazy Badger

**03/23/18**

 **15 Reviews, 14 Favs, 13 Follows**

* * *

The next morning, Sonic and Amy were back at their mobian place yesterday but still as humans with their real hedgehog ears and tail. They also brought a few souvenir of Station Square stuff to study about humans. The only problem is that they haven't tried something to make peace with them. Good news is that the humans didn't suspect them as mobians, for now.

"That was fun being there Sonic" Amy.

"I know right Ames. The chilidogs there are just as delicious" Sonic said.

"You really are a chili dog enthusiasm, are you?" Amy chuckled.

"Yeah. It's both juicy and spicy at the same time" Sonic said.

"Whatever you say but you should slow down when eating them. You may never know if your metabolism will always stay as high when you're old" Amy rolled her eyes.

"Come on, my metabolism is always high and I am never gonna gain too much pounds when I'm old" Sonic said with a cocky grin.

"Never mind. Tell me, how does it feel being human?" Amy asked Sonic.

"I see no difference from my true form in behavior" Sonic said.

"I feel like I'm the same but I don't know what it's like to have real human ears. That's what I don't know" Amy said.

"It's just like our own ears. But as for Rouge she has sensitive ears and Knuckles has no visible ears" Sonic said.

"I know but we don't know how humans hear. We don't know the frequency of how well they can hear miles away" Amy said.

"It varies I guess" Sonic shrugs.

"Probably. It's like you run so fast you can't hear anything" Amy giggled.

"That is true but I have sharp reflexes to react fast" Sonic chuckled.

"Yes you do. You're fast at everything except swimming. Gotta work on that Sonic because saving people can sometimes count as saving people from the water" Amy said.

"I'll try my best to try to overcome my fear" Sonic said.

"You do run fast on water but you still haven't learned to swim. What if something happens to you when there's no one out there to save you from drowning? That's what really worries me, Sonic. Who knows what Eggman can do to you if he had a robot that can shoot gallons of water or something" Amy said with concern.

"Don't worry about it Ames. I always see the flaws in Eggman's plans. Every villain has a flaw" Sonic said.

"Yes but we heroes have flaws too" Amy said.

"I know. But we learn from our mistakes" Sonic said.

"Except your brother Manic. He never learns from his mistakes when he steals things that don't belong to him. He almost stole your lucky seashell bracelet that I made for you long ago" Amy crossed her arms.

"You know how my brother is. But he's not a criminal; he's just a thief like Rouge. Someday when he's more mature he'll give up on stealing things. He's the only brother that has no powers. Sonia has superhuman strength and I have speed" Sonic said.

"Must be a shame that he has no power" Amy said.

"That does not bother him much" Sonic said.

 **x**

Silver was moving his laser dot around for his purple feline friend to chase after it like a cat. He was bored this morning so he decides to have a little fun by moving his laser dot around and watch Blaze chase it.

"You could've let me play with my ball of yarn, Silver!" Blaze growled while chasing the red dot.

"I did but I don't find that as a great exercise for my feline friend" Silver chuckled.

"Good point. Damn it! Not on the wall, please!" Blaze almost hit her face against the wall.

"Alright" Silver turns off the laser pointer.

"Don't do that again please" Blaze pouts.

"Why? I thought that's what cats like to do" Silver playfully pouts.

"They do, but they get high on catnip" Blaze said.

"I don't know what catnips do to cats and big cats but I hope you don't get addicted to it" Silver said.

"Don't worry about it. I'm always a drug-free kitty. By the way, how's your badger friend doing?" Blaze asked.

"She's still trying to adapt in the city. Some say she's too crazy and wild like a real regular animal but I don't believe that. She's just….She's just afraid to become like us. She knows how to read, survive, speak English, cook, take showers, and take care of herself in the wild. I'm not forcing her to be a little…formal. I just want her to trust us" Silver explained.

"She's only 11 years old and very young to be on her own. Without friends in her life she'll not know anything about our mobian kind. The only thing she learned as a kid is that hedgehogs are enemies to badgers" Blaze said.

"I know and since she trusts me more she might trust other hedgehogs too. I know regular badgers are the main predators to hedgehogs. Mobian counterparts are not" Silver said.

"Kinda ironic since Tails and Sonic are best friends while real foxes hunt hedgehogs and chameleons like Espio is friends with Charmy who is a bee. Real chameleons eat insects" Silver said.

"Don't forget Cream the Rabbit too. Foxes eat rabbits" Blaze said.

"But one thing I know is that Eggman is not doing a devolution ray" Silver said.

"If he really did build a devolution ray he would turn all mobian kind into regular normal animals" Blaze said.

"I bet if that backfired on him he would be turned into an ape" Silver said.

"Maybe. Now let's go see how our badger friend is doing" Blaze said.

The two headed outside to go visit their friend.

At the forest, in a cottage, a brown and orange badger was targeting something with a boomerang, "HYAAAAAH!" She threw it right at the bee hive in the tree but the boomerang stopped in midair by a glowing teal aura.

"Hey! Why did you stop?!" The badger yelled at her boomerang.

"Because it would piss the bees, Sticks" Silver holding out his hand to control the boomerang and moved it towards the badger.

"I just want the honey out of it" Sticks grumbled.

"Or what? Risk getting stung?" Silver asked.

"I like danger, Silver!" Sticks yelled and grabbed her boomerang.

"So do I but bees are very dangerous and getting stung is a painful recovery" Silver said.

"Then I better go fishing" Sticks said.

"That's what you always say but you never trusted fishing rods. Man-made modern ones" Silver chuckled.

"I use spear" Sticks said.

"Like indians did" Silver said

"Uhh….why doesn't she trust technology?" Blaze asked.

"She thinks technology controls everyone's minds like slaves" Silver explained.

"Yes and I hate that if anyone spy on me through computers. The government would likely capture me!" Sticks freaked out.

"That's just made up rumors, Sticks. Technology helps our life better" Silver said.

"Or to make things worse! I still do not trust computers, phones, televisions, or any of those social media stuff" Sticks said.

"Have it your way" Silver gave up.

"Also why make weapons out of tech?" Sticks asked.

"Because it's a lot faster" Blaze answered.

"That technology brainwashed you all!" Sticks going paranoid.

"We're not dead zombies, Sticks. If we were we would've eat your brain. I'm just saying that it's better off than living alone in the wild because the more you become feral the more you become less mobian. And you know I hate to see anyone put you in an asylum and I know you're not insane" Silver putting his hands on the badger's shoulders.

"I trust you Silver and even you Blaze" Sticks said.

"Because you're our friend" Blaze said.

 **x**

Sonic and Amy were back as normal mobian hedgehogs since their human forms lasted less than 24 hours. It was temporary because it was only a test by Tails. But at least Sonic and Amy learned a little bit about being human.

"Man, I really liked being a human" Amy pouts in disappointment.

"I'm just glad I don't have to wear pants anymore" Sonic said.

"And you got your thick fur coat back" Amy said.

"Excuse me?!" Sonic blushed.

"What? I'm just saying you like wearing no clothes except your gloves and shoes. And I know you don't wear clothes is because they're not resistant to heat or air friction when you run very fast" Amy said.

"Yeah they would be torn easily" Sonic said.

"But at least Manic wears a vest" Amy said.

"Yup. But he still hates pants just like I do" Sonic said.

 **x**

"I don't know, Shads. Whenever I remove my fake glasses I get memory flashbacks of my terrible life" Nebula sighs solemnly that she's not sure if she should be back to her real self.

"I know it's painful to feel traumatized, Nebula. We both lost our passion and trust all together but sometimes we have to learn to open back up" Shadow said.

"How exactly?" Nebula asked.

"By getting to know each other. We both have a very tough life and I think we should help each other. After all we did have a little fun race yesterday. Now today we are in the fitness place" Shadow said, lifting heavy weights with one arm.

"Heh, well we are getting to know each other a little. And it's bringing back our positive side. I guess…I can….try" Nebula said, nervously removing her fake glasses. She proceeds to lift some weights with Shadow without using her superhuman strength power to cheat.

"I thought you said you have superhuman strength" Shadow smirked.

"I do but I don't want to cheat. Using my superhuman strength doesn't help to get me in shape" Nebula said.

"You're right" Shadow agreed.

"Man, it's a little heavy. See? Without superhuman strength we would know what it feels like to be a regular person" Nebula said.

"Strength comes from the heart, Nebs. Not from our muscles" Shadow joked.

"That can be true but if we are in good shape we are keeping both our heart and muscles healthy" Nebula chuckled.

"No pain no gain" Shadow said.

"That's what they always say. If you're out of shape then that means there is pain and gain, I think" Nebula chuckled.

"Right" Shadow said.

They continued lifting weights until they ran on treadmills.


	12. Signature Moves

**04/02/18**

 **16 Reviews, 15 Favs, 14 Follows.**

 **I hope you guys had a great Easter and April Fools day yesterday. I had a great time yesterday with both. :)**

* * *

At a hidden lab base in the human city, a mad egg-rounded human was spying on his arch enemy Sonic the Hedgehog with his spybots, "It's been a year since that blue rat saved the day again! There's gotta be a way to eliminate that hedgehog once and for all!" He slammed his fists on the control panel in anger, "Perhaps I can program my old robot to capture footage of those pesky animals of their signature moves and use it to destroy them all!" He laughed evilly, "Spybots! Go to Mobian city and record all of Sonic's friends of their signature moves!" He orders his spybot flies to fly to mobian city.

 **x**

In Mobian City, Sonic was warming up his spin dash move by curling into a ball and spin rapidly and shoots himself at three trees like a pin ball. A spybot fly was recording every Sonic's signature moves like a camera. It even filmed Sonic doing a homing attack, "Excellent. Just a few more moves collected" Eggman watches through the spybot fly.

 **x**

"So do you fight like a human or an animal? Most kung fu moves have animal fighting styles" Nebula asked the dark ebony male friend.

"Eh, that depends. Now let's see how well you can shoot your energy blasts at the target while I do my chaos spear" Shadow said.

"Uh…okay. It's just I haven't been doing my powers for like a year since I told you I kept it hidden. But I'll try" Nebula said and raised her hand and a purple energy sphere appeared and she blasts it away at the target, "Whoa, it's starting to come back to me"

"Now watch this! CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow threw a chaos spear at a target. The target was blown to bits as Nebula watches in amazement. Not noticing that the spybot fly was recording the whole thing.

"Incredible Shadow" Nebula was amazed.

"Thanks. I guess we both are strong at the same time" Shadow smirked.

"You could say that" Nebula chuckled.

"Now for the next move...let's see" Shadow thought.

The spybot fly got everything recorded and flew away.

 **x**

Amy was not in the mood to deal with her crazy doppelganger from a different dimension, Rosy Rascal, "I don't have time for this, Rosy. And what's with the Harley Quinn outfit?" Amy asked.

"Well I thought because she and I are very alike judging I'm just as crazy as she is, well she was sane to the start" Rosy chuckled.

"You know she usually has a red and black jester suit" Amy said.

"I prefer this outfit" Rosy grinned and took out her hammer, "And mine is more lethal than yours"

"We'll see about that!" Amy pulled out her hammer too.

"YAAAAAAAARGH!" Rosy yells and strikes her hammer at Amy but missed.

The spybot was recording all of Amy's signature moves.

"I'm gonna bash your skull!" Rosy laughed crazily.

"You're even crazy than the Joker!" Amy glared.

"Scourge always says that he wants to date you! Why can't he date me?! He's mine!" Rosy laughed insanely.

"Hell no! I don't even like Scourge! Next time he says he likes my ass or my body, you bash his head!" Amy whacked her doppelganger with her hammer.

"UGH!" Rosy grunts and faints on the floor.

Amy stood tall over her doppelganger, "I'm more sane than you'll ever be" Amy said.

 **x**

"Just concentrate, girls. It doesn't matter if you have powers or abilities; it's about how well you can fight and defend yourself" Silver teaching Blaze and Sticks.

"Alright, Ready Sticks?" Blaze asked Sticks.

"Ready as sticks and stones" Sticks said.

"HYAAAAAH!" Blaze jumps up in the air to throw a fire ball at Sticks. While they are doing their signature moves, the spybot fly was recording everything.

"TAKE THIS!" Sticks threw two boomerangs at Blaze but the feline flips up in the air and dodges them.

The spybot flew in without being seen and records everything. Even Silver's telekinetic moves too, "Scanning complete" It's HUD read. It then flew away to continue its mission.

 **x**

"You crazy bat! This is the last time you kept me waiting all day because you had to find the perfect outfit for fitness!" Knuckles was pissed for waiting Rouge to be here over an hour ago.

"Oh please Knuckie. I can't help it" Rouge chuckled, "Now prepare to face me" She waves 'come here'.

"Next time don't wear white clothes because it gets dirtier fast!" Knuckles growled.

"That's why I wear black now. Now less talk more sparring!" Rouge said. She kicks at Knuckles who blocks with his wrist.

"There's always talking when fighting for real, bat girl!" Knuckles scoffed.

The spybot fly flew in to record both their signature moves.

He punches at Rouge who just jumps up in the air and preforms a light version of her screw kick attack, "Oh, shit!" Knuckles moved out of the way.

Rouge hits the ground scattering bits of dirt before turning to Knuckles. She cocks her neck and punches at him.

"OW! Fuck! What the hell, woman?!" Knuckles grabbed her wrist.

"LANGUAGE!" Rouge elbows him and flips him over.

"Ugh! Damn it, woman!" Knuckles grunts in pain. He gets back up and swings his fists at Rouge again.

The spybot fly recorded everything and left the place.

 **x**

Tails was using his iPad to check everything around his workshop to be sure that his electricity is working fine. Even his young rabbit friend Cream is helping out too since they're both flyers, "Okay, now I'm gonna replace this battery. Hand me the new one" Tails said while removing the expired one.

"Here you go" Cream hands over the new battery.

Tails puts the battery in and switches the electricity back on, "It's working!"

"Now to see if the satellite dish is working" Cream said, flapping her long ears to fly. She lands near it and grabs it firmly, "Ok, signal me if the TV works" Cream said.

"Okay" Tails thumbs up.

Cream adjusted and Tails saw the screen turn buzzy until it was normal.

The spybot recorded their signature moves of their flying abilities.

"Man, this took forever to fix this. At least we did it" Tails said.

"Yeah. Let's watch some TV" Cream said.

 **x**

"So you really kicked your evil twin's ass again?" Sonic asked Amy.

"I sure did. And she is still the same crazy girl as always" Amy said.

"Heh, but you always outsmart her" Sonic chuckled.

"Yup. It's like her and Scourge is Harley Quinn and Joker. You and I are Superman and Wonder Woman" Amy giggled.

"Sort of. But I'm more of Flash since I can't fly in normal form. But I do share some of Superman's morality" Sonic said.

"True but I like the Superman's S symbol. It's like your name starts with an S" Amy said.

"The symbol of hope on Krypton. And Shadow is our Batman" Sonic said.

"Well consider he speaks with a low gruff voice and lost the most important in his life, his family" Amy said.

"That too. I know it pains him of his loss but he need some comfort" Sonic said.

"Yeah but he has us to support him but he's too afraid to watch us grow old and leave him behind. I'm like a mother or sister to him" Amy said.

"Yes. But he will never be alone as there will always be ones who cares for him" Sonic said

"I heard from Silver that Shadow made a new friend the other day. He didn't say what her name is" Amy said.

"I heard that too, I hope they get along" Sonic said.

"I hope so too. Sooner or later he'll tell us what her name is" Amy said.

"Well you can't blame him for not telling, he needs privacy too" Sonic said.

"I know but sometimes he should tell us what he's been doing" Amy said.

"Indeed" Sonic said.

"How long have you kept your speed?" Amy teased him.

"No idea. Maybe I haven't remembered it when I was born with it; it probably made the time go fast for me" Sonic teased back.

"Mmhmm? I didn't get my hammer until I was a kid. Otherwise it would be a toy mallet for me when I was a baby" Amy said.

"But now you have your own dangerous but lovable toy right now" Sonic chuckled.

"You should be lucky it's not a sword" Amy said.

"You know I like danger" Sonic smirked.

"You really never give up on being a hero, do you?" Amy teased him with a smirk.

"Nope. Because the world needs heroes" Sonic smirked.


	13. Spa Time

**04/06/18**

 **17 Reviews, 15 Favs, 14 Follows**

* * *

"No, no, no! Nuh uh! This is so not gonna work like last time, Amy!" Sonic said, pacing back and forth to get away from the water. But what he doesn't realize that it was only a spa to help swimmers to relax.

"It's not for swimming, Sonikku. It's for relaxation" Amy rolled her eyes.

"What's the difference?" Sonic raised a brow.

"Well you just sit down in the water and relax. It's good for the body" Amy said.

"Good to get cooked up alive? No way" Sonic gulped.

"Come on Sonikku. You're not gonna get boiled like a lobster" Amy said, hanging onto Sonic's arm.

"Man, I would rather go see the movie Black Panther again" Sonic said sarcastically.

"Please come and give me company at the spa Sonic. Please please please" Amy did the cute puppy eyes.

"Damn it! Why do you have to look so cute like that to make me change my mind? Every time" Sonic groans in defeat.

"Because you love it" Amy chuckled.

"Hmph" Sonic scoffed but also blushed a little. He eventually gets in the spa but shuddered a little at how warm it is. He sighs in relaxation when only his head was surfaced. Amy got into the water and sat next to Sonic.

"You gotta get along with the water, Sonikku" Amy said.

"You know I never get along with the water because the water hates my guts" Sonic said.

"But it loves you now" Amy smiled.

"Warm water? Yes. Cold water? No" Sonic said.

"I hate being in cold water too, it makes me freeze" Amy said.

"But you do love between warm and cold right?" Sonic asked.

"Of course I do. It depends on the weather and temperature" Amy said.

"Right" Sonic said. He then decided to have fun. He sneaked his hand onto Amy's sides and tickled her.

"KYEHEHEHE! STOP!" Amy laughed and splashed water onto him.

"Now who's getting along with the water?" Sonic chuckled.

"I am!" Amy laughed.

"You're so cute when you laugh Amy" Sonic said.

"Aww…you called me cute" Amy flickers her eyelashes.

"Whoops" Sonic held for his mouth, blushing completely red in the face.

"Aww….now you look so cute when you blush" Amy teased him.

Sonic chuckles nervously at Amy, "Eh, thanks Ames"

 **x**

Shadow and Nebula walked outside of the movie theaters, "Black Panther is the best movie. This is also my first time to watch a movie with a friend" Shadow said.

"Glad to hear that Shadow. I knew you would like it" Nebula said.

"The movie itself was really awesome, especially the special effects" Shadow said.

"Yup. The popcorn and the snacks are good too. It felt different when I'm with you" Nebula said.

"First time you accompany someone at cinema too?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, before I was just by myself at the cinemas. Well, not always. My parents used to take me to the movie theaters when I was a little girl" Nebula said.

"And where are they now?" Shadow asked.

"Far away from the city. Since I'm old enough to live on my own" Nebula said.

"Okay. But you do visit them sometimes" Shadow said.

"Yes I do. But here I am lonely. Well, since you're here I don't feel alone" Nebula said.

"I do help Sonic and his pals occasionally but I haven't been with them like a friend, unless Amy comforted me at some point" Shadow said.

"How come you don't trust them?" Nebula asked.

"Because I fear of them growing old and leave me behind. Being immortal is like my age is stuck in time" Shadow sighs.

"Shads, friendship is always strong. Even friends that are friends will always be there for us when we grow up. I mean I had a few friends as a kid but we grew up and moved on with our life. Yes, it was painful to watch them leave me behind but that's how life goes. We can't control life. But as long as friendship is strong, we would never forget or abandon them. And I'm sure Team Sonic will never abandon you when they grow old" Nebula said with confidence.

"And?" Shadow said.

"And that you might inspire their descendants" Nebula said.

"True. Like a story teller" Shadow chuckled.

"Yeah, or like a narrator that tells stories" Nebula teased him.

"Very funny" Shadow chuckled at Nebula's joke.

 **x**

"No! Nuh uh! Why would you take me to a Native Indian tribe?!" Sticks getting paranoid.

"Well, you said you don't trust technology. And when there's a tribe village, they don't use technology. Mostly. Unless you want to travel to Africa to see the Swahili village when there are no tall trees around. Occasionally there are trees but not like forests" Silver explained to the wild badger.

"Well, I like danger but when there are no trees, it's hard to find hiding places. So no thanks" Sticks crossed her arms.

"So Native American tribe it is. Oh, and there's no such thing as wendigos. That's the Algonquian folklore" Silver chuckled.

"I'm not a cannibal, Silver! Just because I'm a feral badger doesn't mean I starve to death and go cannibalistic" Sticks growled.

"I didn't say you are" Silver said sternly.

"I know. Blame my wild side" Sticks rolled her eyes.

"But trust me you're gonna love the tribe" Silver said.

"Alright then. At least I'll be safe from the government spies" Sticks said.

"Scared of Rouge the Bat? Because she's a government agent" Silver teased her.

"No way" Sticks scoffed.

"Next time you see her don't get her so batty" Silver chuckled.

"Whatever you say, Silver" Sticks said.

They came to the forest where the tribe village is at the forest. There were some humans and mobians. Mobian deer, bears, wolves, and eagles. And the chief was a female mobian orange echidna, "Welcome to my tribe. I'm chief Tikal" The echidna welcomes them with a warm smile.

"Pleasure to see you. I'm Sticks" Sticks said.

"It's been a while Tikal" Silver greets Tikal.

"Indeed, Silver. How's your feline friend doing? I hope you didn't give her too much ball of yarn to play" Tikal teased him.

"She and I are doing great. And no, I am her ball of yarn to play with since she and I always love playing around with each other" Silver chuckled.

"I see. And what brings you here Sticks?" Tikal then asked Sticks.

"I just a place where I'm safe from technology" Sticks said.

"Uh okay" Tikal said.

"Sorry, she has a problem in trusting technology" Silver excused.

"Wild for too long?" Tikal guessed.

"Yes. But she knows the primitive way of hunting" Silver said.

"Yes, I use bows and arrows to hunt" Sticks said.

"Nice. Now you two can go around and see our life style in this village" Tikal said.

"Yup. That way Sticks can regain her trust side" Silver said.

"So where do we start?" Sticks asked.

"Well how about where they make the clay pots" Silver suggested.

"A weapon?" Sticks raised a brow.

"Nope, decoration or to fill water with" Silver said.

 **x**

"Sooo…relaxing….I can't….move" Sonic sighing in relaxation in the spa for nearly 45 minutes.

"I knew you would love it Sonikku" Amy said.

"You were right Ames. But I still haven't gotten along with normal water temperature yet" Sonic said.

"But this is a good start" Amy said.

"Right" Sonic said.

"Curious question. How come you don't like being near with so many fan girls?" Amy asked.

"What a random question. Because most fan girls just want to get close to me so they can seduce me. Some wanna use me to get what they want; like they'll force me to buy everything for them. Like I'm some kind of dog to fetch things for them. Most fan girls don't care about me, they only care about attention. But ever since I chose you as my number one fan is because you were not like those other fan girls that cares about attention or popularity" Sonic explained it to his pink friend.

"True but I was immature back then. But I grew up and learned to accept who you are" Amy said.

"Exactly. That's why I don't want anyone using me for popularity. I'm glad you never use me" Sonic said.

"Thanks. You are so understanding" Amy said.

"No problem. Sometimes I don't know why you never outgrew me" Sonic teased her.

"Because I'm really attached to you" Amy giggled.

"I wonder why" Sonic chuckled.

"I dunno but maybe my love won't stop for you" Amy joked.

"Oh Ames, you're too cute" Sonic said and scoots over to Amy.

"You always say that" Amy said.

"What can I say? You always call me cute instead of handsome" Sonic smirked.

"Boys can be cute too. Anyway, you ever think about when Eggman ever retires?" Amy said.

"Yes, he really need to step down" Sonic said.


	14. Open Feelings

**04/11/18**

 **17 Reviews, 15 Favs, 14 Follows.**

* * *

Shadow was starting to feel happy and opened up. No one has ever tried to open up his emotions; he thought that there won't be anyone to understand his immortal life or what he's been going through. Until now he found someone who understands him rather than judging a book by its cover. He never felt so positive and all his anxiety has faded away and is replaced with confidence, "The happiness is coming back since I've been starting a new friendship for so long" Shadow thought but received a slap on the back of his head by Silver, "OW! What the hell?!"

"Ah, there you are back in reality" Silver smirked.

"In English please" Shadow raised a brow.

"You spaced out for like 5 minutes of daydreaming" Silver rolled his eyes.

"Sorry. I just thought about Nebula, my new friend" Shadow said.

"And?" Silver wanted to know.

"She helped me open up my cold heart, to open my emotions" Shadow said.

"Whoa, I thought I liked the grumpy Shadow" Silver said but received an annoyed glare from Shadow, "Kidding! I'm kidding! But seriously, I always thought you want to be the Dark and Mysterious Hedgehog that likes to blend in the shadows to scare his prey" Silver said.

"I do but I can't be like that forever. The shadow has to step into the light. My heart should never be poisoned by darkness forever" Shadow said.

"Like your Draculaura doll that doesn't like drinking blood because she's a vegetarian?" Silver holding out the Draculaura doll.

"Give me that!" Shadow snatched the doll, "Something like that. And don't you dare tell anyone I'm a Monster High fan! Or I'll really bite your neck in your sleep like a vampire" Shadow chuckled darkly.

"Okay, okay, okay! I won't! Don't scare me like that with your evil voice!" Silver shivers in fear.

"You're lucky today, Silver. Because I can be truly threatening at times" Shadow grins.

"I knew that. But come on, where's your soft spot?" Silver asked.

"You know that already" Shadow said.

"Not quite. I saw the selfie picture of you and Nebula on your iPhone. I can see a big soft spot on you" Silver grinned.

"She just helped me to see through emotions and future generations of Team Sonic, possibly descendants will learn everything from me since I've known their ancestors. That I will inspire them" Shadow said.

"That makes perfect sense. But when we become ancestors, you will look after our descendants forever. Maybe be a Godfather to them" Silver chuckled.

"Maybe. Anyways, don't you dare tell anyone I'm a Monster High fan. Monster High is just for girls" Shadow sighs.

"Don't worry, I won't. It's not just for girls. It could be for boys too. Perhaps your friend Nebula might understand you. You told me she's very insightful. So maybe she might accept you" Silver said.

"Perhaps" Shadow said.

"Well I gotta go. Ciao" Silver said and flies away.

"Still naïve as always" Shadow rolled his eyes and teleports to find Nebula.

 **x**

Nebula was doing some painting while listening to her favorite Monster High song 'Shooting Stars' from her iPhone and wearing headphones. She was painting a night sky background with a mixture of violet-blue and purple to do the texture of the nebula clouds and splattering white acrylic paint with a paintbrush to make stars.

"Yeah, I hope that's gonna suit on the wall. If anyone can truly see that my art is about inspiration. But Shadow seems like a nice but grumpy guy. Just like what Monster High is about. Be yourself, be unique, be a monster. Well, be a mobian I can say" Nebula giggled and adds more details to her painting. While listening to music from her headphones, she felt a little wind behind her, "Hmm?" She turns around and saw her ebony male friend.

"Hi there" Shadow said.

"Hi Shadow. How are you doing?" Nebula asked and removes her headphones which were a little loud for Shadow to hear.

"Monster High song?" Shadow raised a brow.

"Uhh…..yes. Um, I'm a Monster High fan" Nebula smiled nervously.

"Huh, looks like we're both Monster High fans" Shadow admitted in front of her.

"Wait, you like Monster High too? I always wonder if there are boys that like them too. Monster High can be for anyone. Whatever gender or age, it doesn't matter" Nebula said.

"I thought the same too. Because who made Monster High? The adults did. Some people say it's for kids. It can be for kids, teens, and adults" Shadow said.

"You may be right there. No matter what age you can still like whatever you want" Nebula said.

"Be yourself, be unique, be a monster" Shadow and Nebula said in unison.

"Well, the last part we should say be a mobian" Shadow said.

"Heck yeah" Nebula giggled.

"I see you've done a painting. Looks fang-tastic" Shadow chuckled.

"Thanks. I love it too. It's so claw-some" Nebula giggled, "I've been drawing this for inspiration. Say, perhaps your poetries can give me inspiration. Like a poetry book with a published book cover art or something" Nebula said.

"Could work if we work together" Shadow said.

"If you want to" Nebula said.

"I'll think about it" Shadow said.

"Let me know. Ever since I accidently read your poetries, it gave me inspiration" Nebula said.

"Well you certainly know how to express them in art" Shadow said.

 **x**

"Come on, Ames. I run on the roof buildings a lot. Maybe you should try that too. It's easy than walking through the crowd of traffic on the sidewalks" Sonic said, showing Amy how to run from roof building to roof building.

"Are you sure about it Sonic?" Amy said nervously.

"Have faith in you Amy. You are also acrobatic like me" Sonic said.

"Only in gymnastics I am. But I never done something like this" Amy said.

"Alright, I'll demonstrate and jump over there and back" Sonic said. He walks a few steps back to then charge towards the edge and leaps from it. Amy watched and Sonic then jumps back, "Your turn" Sonic said.

Amy looks down again and then at the other building. She backs off a few steps and then ran with all she had to leap to the other side. She made it to the other side without missing the edge, "Whoa, I did it!"

"Awesome Ames! You're only half way there. You gotta work on stretching your legs every morning. I always stretch my legs every morning when I do my runs" Sonic said.

"Okay then Sonic. I'll do that" Amy said and jumps back, "Next time if I fall, you catch me" She teased him.

"You're too dramatic aren't you?" Sonic asked with a smug grin.

"Yeah. Now how about some ice cream?" Amy suggested.

"Sure and I guess you never get tired of ice cream" Sonic chuckled.

"Nope" Amy giggled.

As they had one each, Sonic was thinking of what he should teach Amy about. Then he got an idea, "Say Amy, how about you try out to spin dash like I do?" Sonic asked Amy.

"Excuse me?" Amy didn't catch it.

"I said that you could try out spin dashing like me" Sonic said.

"I thought only male hedgehogs does that? You, Shadow, Silver, and Manic" Amy said.

"Very well then. But it's like how real hedgehogs do when they are scared" Sonic said.

"Any other ideas than that?" Amy asked.

"Nope, but still; maybe it can be your first time to do a spin dash. The first female hedgehog spin dash" Sonic said.

"Okay" Amy said and hands Sonic her ice cream. She stretched and then crouched to spin but only fell over, "Ow! Damn, how do you stay in mid-air?"

"Keep spinning but a little faster" Sonic said.

"Man, that's gonna be difficult. How do you resist from dizziness?" Amy asked.

"I got used to it" Sonic said.

"I trust you" Amy said and tries again, this time faster, "Whooaaa! Too dizzy!"

"Okay maybe not" Sonic helped her up.

"Man, this is impossible" Amy sighs in disappointment.

"Not impossible, just challenging" Sonic smirked.

"You really are like a teacher to me" Amy said.

Sonic chuckled, "Class dismissed" He teased her.

"Very funny" Amy playfully rolled her eyes. They proceed to continue their walk together.

 **x**

"Stars are beautiful, stars never stop burning, stars are like sparkling glitter of magic in the night sky, stars are like…..fairies?" Nebula giggled.

"Sorta, they last billions of years" Shadow said.

"Very true. I think I have a drawing for this poetry. That I did today when you came here earlier" Nebula said.

"Yes that" Shadow said.

"But are you okay with the color?" Nebula asked.

"Works for me. I like it" Shadow said.

"Perfect. Let's see what you also have. 'Darkness is like there's no time or place to go, nowhere to find the light, but the light always finds a way to brighten our mood.' Hmm….how about a person's shadow lurking in the darkness?" Nebula said.

"Hmmmmmm, I guess it will do" Shadow said.

"Perfect. Perhaps I can draw your shadow since this is your poetries" Nebula said.

"Do it. Then we'll have tea" Shadow said as Nebula began drawing.

"Yes sir" Nebula salutes like a soldier and gets to work.

"You draw really fast I see" Shadow chuckled sat on a chair and watched her draw.

"What can I say? I've been drawing for years and I never get tired of drawing" Nebula chuckled.

"Well good for you" Shadow lightly chuckled.

"Thanks. It's like when you fast at something, you're good at something" Nebula said.

"I'm near as fast as Sonic" Shadow said.

"In running or hover-skating?" Nebula asked while painting on a canvas.

"Both I would say. With hover shoes it can give me boosts" Shadow said.

"Interesting" Nebula said.

A while later after she did a painting of inspiration for Shadow's poetry of darkness; Shadow takes a look at it.

"Looks good" Shadow said.

"Well I did do it in a little matter of time but I'm glad you like it" Nebula said.

"Indeed you did" Shadow said and took a picture of it with his iPhone.


	15. Human Princess

**04/18/18**

 **19 Reviews, 15 Favs, 14 Follows.**

 **Espio and Princess Elise belongs to (c) SEGA.**

 **Hex the Cobra belongs to me.**

* * *

A red haired teenage human princess that lives in a royal castle was thinking about those anthropomorphic animals hiding from mankind, "It's not fair that these animals are treated like garbage by unkind people. They have the same rights as us" She thought.

"Princess Elise, these anthro creatures were a threat to mankind 30,000 years ago" Her father said.

"But that was ancient times, father. This is the modern time and I'm sure they never harm humankind. I fear that they'll become terrified of us. Just like regular wild animals that go into hiding because of habitat loss" Princess Elise said.

"So? There still are anthros who despises humans" Her father said.

"Father, not every one of them is like that. I just don't want them suffering like this. And you know I don't want them going endangered like their counterparts. This is not what the world wants" Princess Elise walks away in disappointment.

Her father sighs and looks away, "Perhaps she was right"

 **x**

Silver was taking a nap in the tipi tent, "Blaze….your….meow is cute" He mumbles in his sleep.

"Who's meowing?!" Sticks yelled.

"AAAHHH!" Silver bolted up from his nap, "Sticks! Do not interrupt me when I'm nap dreaming!"

"Sorry, but Blaze is here" Sticks said.

"Oh is she?" Silver stretched and yawns. He got out of the tent and saw Blaze standing there.

"Hi Silver" Blaze said.

"Hi there Blaze. I just had my nap here" Silver said.

"And?" Blaze said.

"It felt comfortable sleeping in this type of tent" Silver said.

"I see. So how's Sticks doing?" Blaze asked.

"Doing well around here" Silver said. They watched as Sticks was catching fish with a large net.

"She truly loves fish food like I do" Blaze chuckled.

"Just because you're a kitty?" Silver teased.

"Meow" Blaze smirked.

"HYAAAAH!" Sticks managed to catch a big fish in the net and reels it in. The fish splattered wildly until Sticks broke its neck, "Stay dead for real this time!"

"Whoa, she's very wild for too long" Blaze said.

"That's what she does in her life. Survival skills are what she does in the wild" Silver said.

"Just like our prehistoric ancestors" Blaze said.

"I don't know any of my ancestors. We're evolved like a scary alien human!" Sticks going paranoid again.

"Calm down Sticks!" Silver said.

"But how did we evolve?!" Sticks asked.

"No one knows. Science sometimes has the answers" Silver said.

"One thing could be adaption to the environment, like we get used to the climate" Blaze said.

"I'll never understand that because it's a mystery to me" Sticks said.

 **x**

Somewhere near the abandoned train tunnel, a female dark pink mobian cobra was doing graffiti on the wall drawing a symbol of a cobra, "Yep, another graffiti art by me, Hex the Cobra" Hex was pleasured as soon she finished it.

"You know that graffiti is illegal" A male purple chameleon said.

"Come on, detective chameleon. The train tunnel is abandon for like 25 years. If no one owns the tunnel, then graffiti is free" Hex chuckled.

"Still, that would result in you receiving a fine if you do that in public areas" The chameleon said.

"Espio, I know that too well and I know about the law. But….do you ever try to look at graffiti artwork. And art is beauty too" Hex smirked.

"As long as it's not vandalizing stuff its okay" Espio said.

"I thought so. And don't forget that I can sense your movements. No matter how many times you try your camouflage ability" Hex chuckled and tossed the spray can paint aside.

"Yet you can't sense my body temperature because I'm cold-blooded" Espio chuckled.

"We reptiles have no own body temperature so that's why" Hex said.

"And I hope we don't end up hibernating in winter season" Espio said.

"I guess you're gonna arrest me now?" Hex teased.

"No but giving you a warning" Espio corrected.

"Good luck on me. Bad luck on you, chameleon" Hex grinned.

"Oh no you don't" Espio knew what she was gonna do, she ran away while he pursuits her.

Hex hides inside a car and Espio looked around, "For a snake you are very sneaky and quiet. I hope you don't play dead, Hex" Espio said but Hex tackled him from behind.

"I don't play dead, Espio. You would become miserable if I was really dead for real" Hex teased him.

"Indeed" Espio said, sneaking out his cuffs.

"I know what you're trying to do. And I'm not breaking the deadly law. I'm just having fun with you" Hex smirked.

"Of course. You sneaky little snake" Espio said.

"Looks like we're both the sneaky reptiles" Hex chuckled.

"Yeah we are" Espio said and leaves her.

"Aww…..no kiss on my hand? I'm kinda disappointed, detective" Hex teased him.

"Fine" Espio went back and kissed her hand.

"Was that so hard being a kind gentleman?" Hex chuckled.

"Nope" Espio laughs a bit.

 **x**

With Sonic, he was sparring with his sister Sonia, "Come on, bro! Show me what you got!" Sonia held up her fists.

"You know I always win, sis" Sonic smirked. He swung a hard kick at Sonia but she gets back and counters with her own, "OW!"

"You were saying?" Sonia chuckled.

"Just getting warmed up!" Sonic said and cracks his knuckles.

"You always say that a million times" Sonia chuckled and sweep kicks him down.

"Ugh! Oh yeah?!" Sonic then kips back up and sweep kicks back at her.

"Ugh! Hey!" Sonia kips back up.

"Give me your best shot!" Sonic made the come here gesture.

"Oh, I will!" Sonia jumped up in mid-air and tackled him down.

"URGH!" Sonic grunts.

"Who's the winner now?" Sonia taunts Sonic.

"This is just a warm up practice, sis. There's no winner or loser in practice" Sonic said and pushed her off.

"Oh right. But you know it's tough to face someone with super strength" Sonia said.

"Yeah, I knew that" Sonic rolled his eyes. They headed back inside seeing Manic practicing on his drums.

 **x**

Back in the human city, Princess Elise decided to sneak out and head into the Mobian city to learn about them. The only problem is that the wall is in the way, "I can't climb the wall but I can go under it. And the only thing to go under is in the sewer. This is so gonna be gross" She held her breath and gets into the sewers. She notices a few rats but ignored them.

"Pretty soon I'll be in Mobian city but I better not be dirty" Elise said, she walked on the sidewalk that was in the sewer and headed to the ladder, "I hope this is the city" She climbs up the ladder and opened the manhole cover. She peeked and saw many mobians around there, "Wow. This city is so huge. So many anthro animals" She said and continues her walk and no mobians didn't bother to attack her, "Well, there are a few of my kind in Mobian city. I wonder what made them join their side" She noticed a two tailed fox walking past, "Excuse me" Elise allowed him to pass.

"Oh, hello. I'm Tails the Fox" Tails said.

"Elise, Princess Elise" Elise said.

"The princess?" Tails was surprised.

"Yes, the princess from the…..human city. I came here to learn about mobian kind and try to make peace between humans and mobians. My father wouldn't listen but I hoped some mobian would" Princess Elise said.

"All my friends trust humans. Come with me" Tails said. Elise followed Tails to meet his friends.


	16. Team Sonic meets Princess Elise

**04/20/18**

 **21 Reviews, 16 Favs, 14 Follows**

* * *

"So you have every collection of Monster High movies? And two favorite Monster High dolls of Elissabat and Astranova?" Shadow asked his violet-blue female friend.

"Yeah, I've been a Monster High fan for 3 years. That would be the year 2015 I think. What about you?" Nebula asked him.

"2 years. I know some say it's for little girls but I didn't care; though I kept it to myself so I won't be made fun of. It also gave me inspirations about being who I am and never be judged by my flaws. But it's just a cartoon and movie" Shadow sighs.

"Well, to kids they think it's a rule. Barbies, Bratz, and Monster High dolls are for girls but it can also be for boys. There's no rule against boys. Just like boy stuff can also be for girls. Monster High also inspired me to be who I am" Nebula smiled.

"I see your point there" Shadow said.

"Yeah. I mean everyone has imaginations. Without it there wouldn't be movies, stories, video games, or fictional characters around. Imaginations are also our inspirations. Just like your poetries are both your inspiration and imagination. Also, about your life too. What would have happened if you didn't write poetries?" Nebula said.

"I would still be depressed" Shadow said, "But also I would remain in isolation as well and do the unthinkable"

"Me too. But I guess Monster High and art really inspired us for who we are. And it lead us to each other" Nebula said.

"You're absolutely right, Nebs. Man, I like how insightful you are" Shadow chuckled with a smile.

"Gee, thanks Shadow" Nebula smiled.

Just then, Shadow's iPhone rang as he answers it, "What?" He mutters in annoyance that it's Sonic.

"Sheesh, what a grumpy 'hello' that was. Anyways, we're all called by Tails to come to his workshop. It's very important" Sonic said through the phone.

"Hmph, very well. I have a friend with me. Can she come?" Shadow asked.

"Sure. I would be glad to meet her" Sonic chuckled through the phone.

"Don't even get any ideas, Faker" Shadow growled lowly.

"Just kidding, Shads. That's for making me react about Amy like last time" Sonic laughed and hangs up.

"Come on Nebs. We got to go to the workshop" Shadow said.

"Okay then" Nebula said.

 **x**

While waiting for Shadow and his friend to arrive at the workshop, Sonic and his friends were talking to a human princess, "I can't believe I'm talking to a human for the first time!" Sonic got hyped up.

"Sonic, I know you're excited but let's not scare the princess" Amy said.

"Exactly since I'm secretly visiting your town; and my first time talking to an anthro animal. Uh, what animal are you exactly?" Princess Elise asked.

"I'm a hedgehog" Sonic said.

"Me too" Amy said.

"I'm a fox" Tails said.

"I'm a bat" Rouge said.

"I'm an echidna" Knuckles said.

"I'm a rabbit" Cream said.

"I'm also a hedgehog too" Silver said.

"I'm a cat and Sticks here is a badger" Blaze said.

Just then, a green flash appeared in the room, "Whoooaaa…..I gotta get used to your teleportation again. No offense, Shads" Nebula regaining her nausea.

"And those are hedgehogs too?" Elise asked.

"Um, yes. But I'm half Black Arms. Don't ask what it means" Shadow said.

"Uhhh…..Hi" Nebula waved shyly.

"Princess Elise, pleasure to meet you Miss..." Elise said.

"Nebula, Nebula Emerald" Nebula said.

"Ah, so this is your friend?" Sonic asked Shadow.

"Yes. Everyone, this is Nebula Emerald" Shadow said.

"Hi everyone" Nebula waves to them.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog" Sonic shakes hands with her.

"Pleasure to meet the hero of Mobius. Wow, the whole Team Sonic standing right in front of me" Nebula smiled nervously.

"In the flesh" Sonic said.

"Wait, you're the Blue Blur that I've been hearing rumors about for years" Elise said.

"Yes. That's my nickname. I'm the one who keeps stopping Eggman from conquering the Earth" Sonic said.

"Yeah him. He is a twisted maniac; he even tried to invade my home too" Elise said.

"He did? Well he hasn't been showing around lately" Sonic said.

"For like a year" Shadow added.

"But we don't know if he is scheming again" Sonic said.

"Perhaps he ran out of schemes this year?" Elise guessed.

"I'm not so sure Elise, but right now we need to find out" Sonic said.

"But no one has ever seen Eggman for a year. It's like he has disappeared" Elise said.

"Eggman has always a trick up his sleeve. Anyway we need to work out on humans and mobian rights too" Sonic said.

"But how? No one has ever tried to reason humans and mobians" Amy said.

"Not someone, a whole group. We do it together" Sonic said.

"And I thought you like doing things alone, Faker" Shadow crossed his arms.

"That was before but I realized that a hero can't always do everything alone" Sonic said.

"Right, because team work is effective" Tails said.

"Miss Elise. It's almost night time. Your father might get worried if you're not at home" Cream said with concern.

"She's right. You don't want to get in trouble. If you need to contact us, use this" Tails hands the human princess a futuristic communication device.

"Thank you" Elise smiled.

"By the way, how did you get here? The wall is very tall" Silver asked.

"The sewers" Elise said.

"Okay. But we need to figure out how to gather as many people as possible and talk sense into them" Silver said.

"By traveling the world to find mobian people in different countries?" Sticks guessed.

"Good idea but we'll start here" Sonic said.

"It was great knowing you Team Sonic. But I gotta get going now before my father knows I'm missing. Oh, no. It's almost 7 pm. I won't make it there on time" Elise starts to panic.

"Don't worry, I will teleport you there" Shadow said.

"How?" Elise asked.

"Watch this. CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow used a chaos emerald and teleports with Elise to the castle. They got inside Elise room.

"Amazing. You used a chaos emerald" Elise was impressed.

"Yup, I always use a chaos emerald to teleport. Anyways, gotta go. I can hear your father coming" Shadow teleports out of here.

 **x**

Back at the workshop, Nebula was too nervous to let Team Sonic see her art sketchbook, "It's very complicated guys. I….uhhh…..I really don't want to talk about it" She sighs from the painful memories.

"Easy Nebula. We're not going to laugh at you for that" Amy said.

"Well…okay. I'll wait when Shadow gets-…." Nebula didn't get to finish her sentence when Shadow flashed in, "….here"

"Okay, what's going on here?" Shadow asked.  
"Well I'm about to show my art sketches to my friends" Nebula said.

"Really? I thought the same way to show my….poetries. But you go first" Shadow said, pulling out his poetry sketchbook from his quills.

"Alright here goes nothing" Nebula hands the sketchbook to Amy.

Amy looked through the sketchbook and admired the art sketches, "They're…so…..inspirational and beautiful. I can't describe these words but you got very great details" Amy smiled.

"Let me see!" Sonic snatched the sketchbook and looked at them.

"Hey!" Amy exclaimed.

Sonic ignored her and looked through, "Not so bad Nebula. So detailed and beautiful. It's like the beautiful colors of the wind" He said.

"Uh, thanks. Art is always my thing. It helps me find inspirations and stuff" Nebula smiled shyly.

"And you should keep going" Sonic said.

"Thanks. It's always my dream come true for someone to appreciate my artwork. Believe me, my fake friends used my artwork for attention. I felt so manipulated it made me not show my artwork to anyone again. I really don't like how people take all the credit from me" Nebula said.

"That's terrible. No one should treat your artwork like money or popularity. But Team Sonic is different, Nebula. When we saw your artwork, it was like inspirational" Amy said.

"Thank you. I really appreciate" Nebula said.

"No problem. Now Shads, wanna show us your poetries?" Sonic asked.

"Wait, you write poetries?" Amy said.

"Yes, in private" Shadow admitted.

"I can't wait to see what you really wrote" Sonic smirked and takes the poetry and reads through the first pages. To the team they see him reading really fast, "Wow, they're so well written" Sonic said.

"I knew you were gonna read in super speed. But thanks" Shadow rolled his eyes.

"You show alot of emotion too, especially your time with Maria when she lived" Sonic said.

"She was in fact like a sister" Shadow said.

"Wow, your poetries are so beautiful" Amy looked at the poetries.

"Who knew that the Ultimate Lifeform is very poetic in writing" Sonic teased Shadow.

"Shut up" Shadow pouts.

* * *

 **Again, I'm not making my fan character too mary sue.**


	17. Finding Mobians from the World

**04/24/18**

 **22 Reviews, 17 Favs, 14 Follows**

* * *

Shadow did not like getting volunteered to use his teleportation ability to travel the world to find mobians. But he's only doing this for Maria since he always kept his promise to her.

"Pretty please, Shadow" Sonic using his cute puppy eyes.

"Alright fine. But for now" Shadow gave up and takes out his emerald, "What country do you want me to teleport us to?"

"Hmm…..how about Mexico? Rumors say that there have been mobian dogs like Xolos and Chihuahuas hiding in the streets" Sonic said.

"Very well. CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow shouts as he teleports them including himself to somewhere in Mexico.

They were in the territory of mobian Mexican city filled with Mexican traditions like Dia de los Muertos, "Hola Amigos!" Said a Mobian male black Xolo dog.

"Hola. Uh….hablar….ingles?" Sonic asked awkwardly.

"Si. I do. You must be the famous Sonic the Hedgehog" The Xolo dog said.

"Yup, that's me. And this is Shadow. We're here to get all the mobians together. To make peace between mobians and humans" Sonic said.

"Sure. Me and mi familia thought of one day that humans need to come in good terms. Except that hombre gordo" the Xolo dog said.

"Hombre gordo?" Sonic raised a brow.

"It means fat man" Shadow said.

"Oh, you mean Eggman" Sonic said.

"Si" The Xolo dog said.

"We all hate him too. But we haven't seen for like a year. Anyways, gather around and huddle your hands on Shadow's chaos emerald. Teleport us back home, Shads" Sonic said.

"Of course" Shadow takes out his emerald. The Xolo family dogs and the Chihuahuas all huddled in, including Sonic too, "CHAOS CONTROL!"

They were back in Station Square, "Wow, Is this where you live?" The mobian chihuahua asked.

"Yup. America is our home. And welcome to HQ. Well, it was once a HQ. But no biggie" Sonic said, looking at the old HQ inside, "Make yourselves at home, amigos"

"Gracias" The chihuahua said.

"And now for the next location" Sonic said, "Oh, Peru. I heard the have lots of mobian llamas"

"Alright but let's hope they don't spit on us" Knuckles said.

"They don't. Only regular llamas spit" Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah" Knuckles smiles nervously.

Shadow then teleports with the group again and arrived at an open field for wild llamas to live at.

"Okay, where can we find those who talk?" Knuckles asked.

"Over there and I can hear that mobian llama speaking English" Shadow points at a female mobian brown llama.

"What can I do for you guys?" The llama asked.

"Oh, I'm Sonic and we're looking for mobians around the world to join us in helping make peace between humans and mobians" Sonic said.

"Bueno. You see lately some humans insulted us by calling us spit mouths" The llama said.

"They don't know what they're talking about. Just because you're a llama doesn't mean you spit like one. What really matters is about being who you are" Shadow said.

"Really?" The llama said.

"Yes. And now we need you to come with us" Shadow said.

"Really? I was hoping there would be someone to help our mobiankind" The llama said.

"Well it has happened now" Shadow teleports again back to Station Square with the llama.

"Dio mio! What is this place?" The llama asked.

"HQ, make yourself at home" Shadow said.

"Thank you so much mister…." The llama paused.

"Shadow will do" Shadow said.

"Now for Australia" Sonic said.

"Can I come?! Can I come?!" Sticks asked in excitement.

"Of course" Sonic said.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow teleports them all to the desert area of Australia.

"AAAAHHHH! INCOMING KANGAROO STAMPEDE!" Sticks pointing at a number of regular kangaroos hopping towards them.

"RUN!" Sonic shouts to the group.

Shadow simply steps aside and lets the kangaroo stampede go, "Calm down, guys. They're just kangaroos"

"Right" Sonic said, "Now to find someone to talk with here"

"Oh, I see smoke. That must mean there's a tribe" Sticks pointing at the smoke.

"The aborigines" Sonic knew what it means and carries Sticks in his arms; running at super speed along with Shadow. When they came over there they saw some mobian aborigines that were wombats, koalas, dingos, and kangaroos.

"Americans are you?" A kangaroo chief said.

"Yes. And we have an offer to make" Sonic said.

"What is it?" The kangaroo chief asked.

"We are going to have a meeting to make it up between the balance of humans and mobians" Sonic said.

"Works for me" The chief said.

"Come, my friend Shadow will teleport you all to my home" Sonic said.

"Is it safe?" The chief wasn't so sure.

"Yes it is. You may feel a little dizzy but it will wear off. Come everyone, put your hands on Shadow's chaos emerald" Sonic said.

They do so and they teleport away with Shadow and the group, "Whoa, a little dizzy here" The mobian kangaroo said.

"Welcome to Station Square" Sonic smiled.

"Wow" A wombat mobian was amazed.

"Yeah, American style" Sonic said.

"So what's next?" Amy asked.

"Somewhere in Asia" Sonic said.

"That would be China. I heard there have rumors of mobian pandas and tigers hiding from humans somewhere near the Great Wall of China" Amy said.

"Good idea. Pandas are the symbol of endangered species anyway" Sonic said.

"Don't forget tigers too" Amy said.

"Yes that too. And your affection too" Sonic said and playfully pinch Amy's cheek.

"Sonic!" Amy giggled.

"Like you said, if I was a tiger I would be swimming" Sonic chuckled.

"And with whiskers and stripes" Amy giggled.

"Rawr!" Sonic playfully tackled her.

"SONIC! You're squeezing me!" Amy laughed.

"Enough laughs, let's move" Shadow shook his head and grabbed Sonic away from Amy.

"Whoa! Hey! Come on, I was just having some fun" Sonic said.

"Fun later, teleporting now" Shadow said, "CHAOS CONTROL!" He teleports them to China, at the Great Wall of China; at the Chinese wall, a couple of mobian pandas were having a view from the tower on one of the walls. They were at least happy that people do respect them rather than hating them since they almost look exactly like their real counterparts. Sonic also saw mobian tigers with the pandas too.

"Uh….Nǐ hǎo? Do you guys speak English?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, a little" The mobian male tiger said.

"Oh, nice to meet you. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog and this is Shadow. We're from America and we are looking for mobians to help make peace between humans and mobians" Sonic said.

"Oh, I've heard about the reports and we need peace from cruel humans" The mobian tiger said.

"Yeah, it's making all the mobians go into hiding for thousands of years" The mobian panda said.

"But we need to make all humans understand we have same rights" Sonic said.

"Of course" The mobian female panda said.

"Now you need to come along with us to Station Square" Sonic said.

"Does America have Chinese food?" The mobian panda asked.

"Yes they do. Everyone put your hands on Shadow's chaos emerald" Sonic said.

They all huddled their hands together and Shadow teleports back home to HQ.

"Welcome to our headquarters" Sonic showed them the headquarters.

"Wow, it's so huge inside" The mobian female tiger said.

"Bigger than our house" The panda male said.

"That's why it's called headquarters because it's big" Sonic chuckled.

"I can tell" The male tiger said and looks around.

"Now for next one, Africa" Sonic said.

"Oh, I love African wild animals. Let me come" Nebula said.

"Of course" Sonic said.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow shouted as soon the group was gathered. They were teleported to the savanna area. When they arrived, a group of real lions watched in shock as they appeared.

"Uh oh, those bad boys think we're lunch" Sonic gulped nervously.

"Stay back!" Nebula powers her hands to keep the lions away.

"Hey! Don't harm them" A voice called. The group turned to see a mobian female leopard.

"Oh, um, sorry. We thought we were gonna be hedgehog food for them" Nebula said.

"Those lions are protected in this area" The leopard said and gets them away from the lions.

"I knew that. I always describe the lions as the guardians of the savanna sometimes" Shadow said.

"And they are so called king of beasts, while the tiger in Asia should be the Emperor" The leopard joked.

"Hey, who are these outsiders?" The mobian male gazelle ran in.

"Allow me to introduce, I'm Sonic and this is my team" Sonic said.

"Sonic? The Sonic the Hedgehog?" The mobian gazelle was surprised.

"That's right" Sonic smiled.

"Uh, what is she doing?" The mobian leopard pointing at Nebula drawing in her sketchbook.

"Just sketching" Nebula replied, "I always wanted to get a great look at the savanna area and sketch them"

"Ah I see. So what brings you all here?" The leopard asked.

"I want anyone to join our speech of human and mobian rights" Sonic said.

"And we would like each mobian animal from your tribe to come along. Lion, leopard, gazelle, zebra, and more" Shadow said.

"Of course, follow me" The leopard leads the group to his tribe where several anthro species were at.

"Wow, it's like a Lion King Broadway" Nebula said.

"You think so? Cause Simba is lion in Swahili" The mobian male lion said.

"Yeah, I figured it out a while ago. Everyone was inspired by the movie years ago" Nebula said.

"Well it's true" The lion said.

"So anyone of you guys wanna come? Only one species of each can come" Shadow asked.

"I'll go" The female leopard said.

"Me too" The male gazelle said.

"I always wanted to visit America" The female antelope said.

"I heard that mobian America has all of our cultures" The male lion said.

"And the best race tracks" The female cheetah said.

"And the awesome horses" The male zebra said.

"And great necklaces" The female giraffe said.

"And the best spas" The male hippo and female elephant said at the same time.

"Alright then. Grab onto the chaos emerald and Shadow will teleports us all" Sonic said.

All the mobian animals gathered around and huddled their hands together, "CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow said and they arrived back to Station Square again. From there they were inside the headquarters and saw a kind rabbit girl giving delicious chocolate chip cookies to all the mobian people.

"Go ahead, have some cookies" Sonic said to the African mobians.

"Whoa, American cookies? Sweet" The male mobian lion said.

"I could use some too" The mobian gazelle said.

"Now for Europe next, in Sweden or Great Britain or Italy" Sonic wondered.

"There are mobians that moved here today. Hmm…..that only leaves….aquatic mobians" Shadow said.

"Oh, no! No! No! No! No! No! Do you know what aquatic means?!" Sonic got paranoid.

"Underwater creatures. Then you stay here" Shadow said.

"Are you out of your damn mind?! We can't breathe underwater! And just because you can't die doesn't mean you can breathe underwater!" Sonic shaking Shadow's chest fur roughly.

"GET OFF!" Shadow roughly pushed him off, "And you're an idiot, we'll have swimsuits on" Shadow glares angrily.

"Guys! Please take a breather!" Nebula got in between them, "Look, I can tell you both are a little stressed out. Why don't we think about this for tomorrow? Uh, how does that sound?"

"Fine" Shadow and Sonic said at the same time.

"Great" Nebula chuckled shyly.


	18. Aquatic Mobians

**04/29/18**

 **24 Reviews, 17 Favs, 14 Follows**

* * *

The next day was to find aquatic mobians underwater. But first, Sonic has to think this over and to try to get over his fear of water. Shadow is impatient this morning but having a conversation with his friend Nebula helps clear his mind off.

"So you came to Earth by an escape pod? Wow. Sounds like you are Superman" Nebula teased him.

"Yes, Maria sacrificed herself to let me live. It was the last time I saw her. Those mad men killed her" Shadow said.

"That's what good people do to save the ones they loved, Shadow. She gave up her life to save yours" Nebula.

"And now I have to protect those I promised her" Shadow said.

"Which you have right now" Nebula said, "Like I said, you are like Superman because both of you are aliens. No offense"

"Half alien in your case. And none taken. But now about the aquatic mobians" He changed subject.

"That's gonna be tricky. Swimsuits are easy but diving deep means the pressure will kill us. Like a paper ball. And the weight pressure is like weight of 50 elephants or more" Nebula said.

"My teleportation will do the helping but I can't think of location underwater, I can only do that on land not underwater" Shadow said.

"Is there someone around that is an aquatic mobian?" Nebula asked.

"A friend of mine is a shark" Sonic said.

"So this mobian shark can breathe both on land and water?" Nebula asked.

"He sure does. I'll go find him. By the way, Shads. Your friend is starting to open you feelings. Ta-ta!" Sonic dashed off.

"Sheesh" Shadow sighs.

"Does he always tease you like that?" Nebula asked.

"Yes he does that just to annoy me" Shadow said but that made Nebula giggle quietly.

"What?" Shadow glared.

"Nothing. It's just a little funny to see you grumpy" Nebula giggled.

Shadow rolled his eyes, "Whatever. That's one part of why he's my rival"

"I can see why. You're both fast, strong, and mostly….dashing looks because you look-a-like. No offense" Nebula said.

"Well one key differences is that he doesn't use guns like I do" Shadow said.

"Oh, I never see you with guns. I heard about that you're bulletproof. Like I said, Superman again" Nebula smirked.

"That's right" Shadow said.

Then Sonic came back with Razor the shark, "Hey guys. Did you kiss and make up?" Sonic teased.

"SONIC!" Nebula and Shadow yelled.

"It's a joke" Sonic sweats.

"Anyway, pleasure to meet you, Razor Shark" Razor said to Nebula.

"Hi. I'm Nebula Emerald" Nebula said.

"Nice name. I hear you are an artist. Sonic told me all about it" Razor said.

"Yup, I'm an artist. I also did an inspiration of bio luminance creatures in the dark of the underwater" Nebula took out her sketchbook and showed a colored drawing of detailed bio luminance fishes in black background.

"Wow, it's almost like a watercolor art" Razor said.

"Not quite" Nebula said.

"But I must say that this kind of art is something" Razor said.

"Indeed. It's all about inspirations" Nebula said.

"Not quite" Nebula said.

"But I must say that this kind of art is something" Razor said.

"Indeed. It's all about inspirations" Nebula said, "Since you're the only that can breathe underwater"

"You're right but we aquatic mobians have these special medallions known as Air Charms to allow land mobians to breathe underwater" Razor held out three Air Charms, "They were made by my longtime friend Coral the Betta"

"Cool. But I stay behind" Sonic excused himself.

"Oh, really? I guess that means water beats you at running" Shadow smirked.

"What?" Sonic raised a brow.

"Do you know what water does? It always keeps running, has no feet, and never gets tired. You on the other hand have feet and you can also get tired. So water wins and you lost" Shadow trying to provoke him into coming along.

"GRRR! Alright fine! As long as I wear the sea shell bracelet Amy made for me" Sonic said.

"Aww….how adorable of you" Shadow grinned.

"Shut it!" Sonic snapped in anger.

"Now you know how I feel when you annoy the hell out of me all day" Shadow said.

"Right" Sonic said lowly.

 **x**

Later; Razor, Nebula, Shadow and Sonic where now underwater and wearing their Air Charms to help them breathe underwater. Sonic was clinging onto Shadow since he doesn't know how to swim yet.

"I don't know why I bothered to come along" Sonic groans.

"Oh, stop it. If you complain one more time I'll roughly strangle you!" Shadow growled lowly.

"I'll take you down then" Sonic growls back.

Razor gives them a scary look exposing his teeth, "Will you two stop fighting like children?!"

Sonic and Shadow exclaims in defeat as Razor chuckled in victory, "Sometimes we like to argue, Razor" Sonic sighs.

"Of course" Razor said.

They were getting close to a sea cave where aquatic mobians hide at. A sea mobian male dolphin came out, "Razor, it's been a while"

"Heck yeah Buddy. These are my followers here. Shadow, Nebula and Sonic" Razor said.

"Land mobians?" The dolphin said.

"Yes. And we are here to have a talk about joining the peace speech between humans and mobians" Sonic said.

"Wow, I was wondering when there will ever be peace between humans and mobians. My friends have been thinking the same too for a long time. Follow me" The dolphin leads them to a cave where it has air.

"Oh finally! Fresh air and dry land!" Sonic took a deep breath and kisses the land.

Shadow was about to get angry but Nebula stopped him, "Don't. He's just trying to get over his trauma. Don't ruin it for him"

"Okay" Shadow sighs.

"Welcome to my home guys" Buddy said.

"Nice" Nebula looked around.

"Feel yourself like home. So, you came here to talk about the human and mobian thing again" Buddy asked.

"Yes since many humans either fears or hate mobians" Sonic said.

"Not only that, we have invited mobians across the world to join us" Nebula said.

"Man, our ancestors have been hiding from humans for thousands of years. We thought we wouldn't be accepted with them" Coral the Betta said.

"Princess Elise is among the few humans we interacted with and she accepted us for who we are" Sonic said.

"But this Eggman would never accept us" Coral said.

"We all don't like him because he despises our mobiankind a lot" Shadow said.

"But if we succeed with the peace talk, we don't need to hide anymore" Sonic said.

"If other people like Martin Luthor King Jr. helped made things better, then we can do the same thing too" Nebula said.

"Exactly, same goes to Nelson Mandela when he became president" Razor said.

"If it weren't for any of those people we would be living a world of hell" Shadow said.

"And humans would eradicate themselves" Sonic said.

"Destroy themselves?" Coral raised a brow in confusion.

"Well if they keep doing wars it could result in extinction of humanity or mobians" Sonic said.

"That's horrible!" Coral gasped.

"Yeah, all that history of wars really breaks my heart when there are killings. Our ancestors seen it all but we never saw how it happened for real, just in photos and history books. And now, we shouldn't be hiding in the dark forever. And humans shouldn't fear us forever. Humans and mobians have evolved over the years, why can't they see the difference of today?" Nebula said.

"No idea. But we won't surrender" Sonic said, "Anyways, we all need allies to come along with us"

"I'll come with you" Coral said.

"Me too" Razor said.

"OW! WHAT THE?!" Shadow got stung by a mobian jellyfish, "Watch it!"

"Sorry, I got a little excited" The mobian female jellyfish said.

"Better watch out" Shadow replied.

"It won't happen again" The jellyfish said.

"Everyone, put your hands together on Shadow's chaos emerald" Sonic said.

They all did so and Shadow shouted, "CHAOS CONTROL!" Everyone was teleported to the headquarters.

"Yep, welcome to the HQ" Sonic said, "Oh, my two-tailed fox buddy is building a big water tank for you guys. He's almost done in like 5 minutes"

"Good, since we water mobians have limited time on land" Coral said.

"Yeah, we figured that you guys wouldn't be able to keep you fish scales wetter. So our friend Tails made a water tank" Shadow said.

"Yeah and thanks" Coral said.

"No problem. Oh, and we got sushi too. One of Shadow's favorite food" Sonic said.

"Mmmmmm works for me" Razor licked his lips.

"And I'll look for my best friend Amy…..to….um…..help me with my spin dash" Sonic making an excuse to get away from the water tank.

"Sheesh, one of these days he's really gonna have to fight his fear or his fears will still keep following him forever" Razor rolled his eyes.

"He can't swim?" Nebula asked.

"Yeah he has hydrophobia for some reason" Razor said.

"I see. Maybe a therapy can help him get over his fear. But I highly doubt it" Nebula said.

"I tried being his therapist but it obviously didn't work. Sometimes we have to accept him for what he's afraid of. Everyone has phobias" Razor said.

"Alright" Nebula said.


	19. Fear

**05/02/18**

 **25 Reviews, 17 Favs, 14 Follows**

* * *

Sonic was a little traumatized by going underwater an hour ago and it made him feel terrified. He wasn't thinking straight when he wanted to be with Amy, "Man, why does it feel like I need her?" He went to find her inside the headquarters. Eventually he found her in a room where she was looking out the window.

Without a word he ran up to her and hugs her, "Whoa Sonic!" She fell to the floor with him. But something was odd with him, she felt him trembling like he's shaking with fear.

"Sonic what's wrong?" She asked.

"I've been underwater for a while getting Coral and Razor" Sonic stammered.

"But were you able to swim?" Amy asked.

"Y-Yeah" Sonic said.

"You did it Sonic!" Amy was very happy.

"Not exactly. I clinged onto Shadow underwater" Sonic sighs in disappointment.

"Aw, still nothing" Amy sighs disappointed.

"Why is it so hard for me to overcome my fear of water? I just don't understand myself" Sonic said, getting off of her and helping her up.

"What is your true reason of your phobia?" Amy asked.

"I don't know. It only happened when I watched my father drowning to save my life" Sonic said.

"Then again it's the trauma" Amy said.

"Heroes don't get traumatized. Sometimes I feel like I'm not acting like a real hero" Sonic sighs in disappointment.

"Is that what you think? Nonsense! You never give up until you win, and why? Because you got a heart and it is the most unbreakable one I know. Even when you fight Eggman at the sea you never surrendered" Amy said.

"You really think so?" Sonic said.

"Yes. You are starting to fight off what killed your father. No offense" Amy said.

"It's alright. He's watching me" Sonic said.

"Someday you'll have to the courage to beat the water, Sonic. You can't get rid of your fear because it's part of our defense mechanism" Amy said.

"I know. You're one of many who understand my fear" Sonic said.

"That's why I'm here for you" Amy gave him a gentle hug.

"Is that why you chased me because you care about me?" Sonic asked.

"Kind of besides that I was a fan girl in the past" Amy chuckled with a blush.

"Number one fan girl in the past" Sonic corrected her.

"Okay number one" Amy said.

"But still, my hydrophobia is getting worse and worse like my phobia is winning and I'm losing. Every time I look at the big water it triggers my PTSD" Sonic said.

"But what if I drowned and you have to save me?" Amy asked.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. I wish if I know if it was for real I would know what I would do" Sonic looked down at his lucky charm seashell bracelet on his glove cuffs.

Amy sat next to Sonic and placed her hand on his cheek, "A hero always finds ways to get through his fear, Sonic. And a hero never abandons their friends to die in a battle. How many times have you saved your friends in Eggman battle without leaving them?"

"A gazillion times" Sonic said.

"Exactly. And maybe you might get pass the water to save your friends from drowning" Amy said.

"In other words I must conquer my fear when I need to" Sonic said.

"Like when you realize there is no other choice?" Amy asked.

"Exactly" Sonic said.

 **x**

"You had fan girls chase after you whenever you save the day with Team Sonic? If only they knew who you are rather than caring about your dashing looks. Believe me, I get flirted by nasty perverts and I get very pissed off when they call me all those flirty names" Nebula said to Shadow while sketching in her sketchbook.

"To me those fan girls are just too immature. Sure Amy has matured but they haven't" Shadow said.

"Possibly she has known Sonic longer than them" Nebula guessed.

"Good point. Sometimes I just wish those fan girls can stop going after me. Just because I'm on Team Sonic doesn't mean I'm the most hottest and famous hedgehog. I'm just myself, not a celebrity or something" Shadow said.

"Indeed. We did a good job with helping Sonic getting mobians from all over the world" Nebula said.

"Yup. I sure hope we can bring peace between humans and mobians. Throughout history there were famous people in the human world that helped made things better. Inventors, celebrities, heroes, movie creators, and everyone that helped made the world better. But now it's our turn to make the world better too" Shadow said.

"Yes. Tomorrow we'll have the peace talk" Nebula said, "I am confident but sometimes I get nervous to what's gonna happen next"

"What? That Eggman might strike?" Shadow asked.

"That or that no mobian haters will listen. It's like we don't know what our future is" Nebula said.

"My purpose is to not hate humanity" Shadow said.

"Even I don't know what my purpose is too. Sometimes I want to reason with haters, not argue with them" Nebula said.

"That's hard to do Nebula" Shadow said.

"I know but reasoning is like saving them from themselves. You know that haters and bullies humiliate innocent people for no reason? It's because they feel hatred and jealousy. If they keep doing something harsh, they'll be blinded by their hatred and jealousy forever. Everyone knows that only love can truly conquer darkness. And help save the world" Nebula said with compassion, "Believe me, I've been picked on by bullies as a kid. Do you know why? It's because of my glowing eyes"

"They never found them unique didn't they?" Shadow asked.

"No. They found my eyes scary when they glow" Nebula said.

"Your eyes glow?" Shadow said.

"They glow purple whenever I get angry. And whenever the bullies see my eyes glow, they call me 'Creepy' like I'm some kind of demon from hell. Some people can't always judge a book by its cover. Sometimes I'm afraid to lose my temper because I don't want to hurt anyone" Nebula said.

"Better keep your cool. I was left edgy and cold after Maria's death but Sonic and company became my new family" Shadow said.

"Of course. Also that you betrayed Eggman as well" Nebula said, "That was when you got your real memories back"

"I can't believe Eggman used me" Shadow said.

"It wasn't your fault, Shadow. You were only confused to who you were. But who really helped you gain your memories back?" Nebula asked.

"Amy Rose" Shadow said.

"Well if it weren't for her you wouldn't regain your memories" Nebula said, "Memories is always important to us"

"Yeah, because memories is what keeps us going. To remember all those times we had in our life. Good memories I mean" Shadow said.

"Exactly. That's why love is strong against darkness" Nebula said, just then her ears twitched at the sound of Silver enjoying chocolate chip cookies at the other table.

"Hey Silver. You're crunching too loud" Shadow turned to look at Silver.

"Can't help it. I love them" Silver said.

"Children. I work with children" Shadow rolled his eyes.

Silver just chuckled and continues having his cookies, "Gotta get used to teenagers, Shads"

"Don't forget to have some milk too" Nebula joked.

"Already have" Silver held up a glass of milk.

"Good boy" Shadow smirked.

"Not funny" Silver mutters in annoyance.


	20. Speech

**05/04/18**

 **25 Reviews, 17 Favs, 14 Follows**

* * *

The next day was the day that Sonic and his team are gonna go in the human city without a disguise. The only problem is that how are the humans gonna react that anthro animals are entering their territory. Princess Elise has told her father that she met one, but her father was a little shocked to hear this. He thought she was just imagining things but she said she met one for real in reality.

Sonic and his main teammates are gonna talk to her father and to make a speech to him. And that they have evidence of ancient histories of their mobiankind.

"So this is the home of Elise?" Silver said.

"Yes. Amy and I walked past it as humans" Sonic said.

"Well…..sort of like giginka humans" Amy chuckled nervously.

"And yet nobody noticed" Sonic said.

"A few were staring at our hair color. But they think it was dye hair color" Amy said.

"They probably thought you were cosplayers" Silver said.

"Maybe. If you were a giginka human, you would have long silver-grey hair like a girl" Sonic snickered.

"Hey!" Silver reacted in shock. They eventually met Elise inside the castle.

"He might be right. Since you have long back head quills, you would have long hair as human. Like a girl" Shadow chuckled at Silver but the silver-grey male ignored him.

"Welcome guys. Come I show you to my father" Elise welcomes them.

The guards instead of attacking the mobians allowed them to pass with the princess. Knuckles decides to scare them and see their reaction but Rouge cuts him off, "Don't even think about it. This is no high school prank"

"Right" Knuckles murmurs.

Soon enough they met the Duke of Soleanna, "So...these are the mobians you've talked about?" He asked Elise.

"Yes, daddy. These are very friendly mobians" Elise said.

"Your majesty, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, I come with peaceful intents" Sonic said.

"Blue hedgehog? You were also known as the Blue Blur" The Duke said.

"Yup. And these are my followers" Sonic showed his friends.

They all greeted one by one until the Duke then wondered about their proposition, "So, you wanted to have a talk about the relationship of Mobians and humans?" He asked them.

"Yes, mobians has been hiding from humans for many years since some humans despise them" Amy said.

"Yeah, and we got pictures of all the mobians from ancient history. Like the prehistoric times of the Ice Age, Ancient Egypt, Europe, and so forth" Tails scrolls the pages of the history of mobians hiding from humans.

The Duke looked through them and saw the pictures of cave paintings of mobians, Ancient Egyptian mobians, medieval mobians and so forth, "Interesting, you mobians are no different from us" The Duke said, "But still it's a mystery how you came to be what you are"

"No one knows how we evolved like this. Our ancestors from 30,000 years ago probably knew but their stories haven't been passed down to us" Sonic said.

"Perhaps if fossil evidence can show. Well I can promise a speech at town with all my citizens summoned" The Duke said.

"And the whole world?" Amy asked.

"If it's broadcast world-wide" The Duke said.

"Good idea. Broadcasting worldwide is not a bad idea" Amy said.

"But hopefully it convince everyone that we mobians are not a threat" Nebula said.

"Yeah. Hiding forever is like hiding in the dark" Shadow said.

"Then the decision is done. We'll do the announcement soon as possible today" The Duke said.

"That's good. It will be like all those people who made speeches to make the world better" Nebula said.

"Yes. But I'm not sure Eggman will listen" Sonic said.

"Sometimes he does. Remember when my evil alien father Black Doom tried to take over planet Earth, Eggman had to work together with us to save the planet" Shadow said.

"He has a good point. Eggman is a mad man but he never does anything cruel or deadly to mankind or mobiankind. He's not like Black Doom. But still, he's an evil doctor" Rouge said.

"Every hero needs a villain and a villain needs a hero. To keep their life balanced. If Sonic didn't exist then Eggman would have no motivation to be a villain. And if Eggman didn't exist, Sonic would also have no motivation to be a hero. It's just like those old hero comics" Nebula said.

"Yep. Deep down Eggman may have a soft spot" Sonic said.

"Si. Uh, I mean yes" Nebula stammered, "Sorry. I'm half Spanish from my mom side"

"It's okay" Sonic said.

"Anyways, I hope that the speech helps the whole human world understand us mobians. It would take like a week for everyone to understand our specialness" Amy said.

"Don't worry. I'm positive they will" The Duke said.

"I hope so. We mobians have been hiding from humans forever. We shouldn't be afraid of each other" Amy said.

"Yes" Elise nodded.

 **x**

Much later, people of Soleanna have been gathered to the castle to hear the speech, ""Attention, people of Earth. Today is a special day. The day when mobians and humans will put aside their differences" The Duke announced.

"Mobians?! Are they here to scare us?!" A male human panicked.

"Are they gonna eat us?!" A female human shrieked.

"No no! Listen! These mobians are not dangerous and they are not wild animals. My daughter has been interacting with them and they turned out friendly and kind" The Duke corrected.

"It's true. Mobians are not out to get us. They're just hiding from us in fear. Just like how we fear them too. All those made up things about dangerous mobians were just fake rumors" Elise said.

The people listened to them both, feeling guilty for believing those rumors.

"And I met one the other day and they did not show any threat to me. One was blue and incredibly fast like a cheetah" Elise continued, "Allow me to present, Sonic the Hedgehog" She allowed Sonic to step out.

"It's him! The Blue Blur!" The people gasped.

"In the flesh. I'm the one and only Sonic the Hedgehog. I'm the one who always foil Egghead's plans and save the world" Sonic said but then he changed subject, "Anyway I have come here with my friends to make it up between humans and mobians. We should be hated, executed, blamed on or even fight for no reason. But to me, I always dreamed of having peace between our kinds. To understand our specialness, our flaws, our talents, and our world" Sonic's friends watched as he held his speech, "Us mobians have been hiding from your kind. It's like being caged in and never feeling accepted to the world. But we mobians should feel free and be accepted for who we are to the world because we both evolved throughout history at the same time. Just like our ancestors did. Even so we mobians life style is not so different from yours, we have built cities and adapted to the climate. And with all respect I hope you all understand" Sonic finished.

"Wow, Sonic's speech sounded beautiful" Amy said.

"That's my bro" Manic said but then notices Amy looking dreamily at Sonic, "Is pink falling for the blue?" He chuckled.

"Uh no! Or yes I am" Amy admitted.

"I wish my brother can open his feelings for you. A hero always has a woman guiding him" Manic said.

"Well I kinda am guiding him" Amy scratched her neck shyly.


	21. Powers and Talents

**05/11/18**

 **25 Reviews, 18 Favs, 14 Follows**

* * *

The next day, all the humans were gathered around at the football stadium to watch what these mobians can really do. First up was Sonic to show them his speed. He starts with warming up and then zooms off in a blue trail. He ran back and thumbs up at the humans, "Ta Da!"

The crowd went wild and cheered for the blue mobian hedgehog, "Thank you very much" Sonic bowed.

Next was Tails and he shows his ability to fly using his twin-tails. The crowd was shocked by this but amazed that a young fox can fly with his two tails. Tails then lowers to the ground and bows, "Thank you" He said and the crowd cheered for him.

While everyone was having their turn, Nebula was hiding near the locker room of the football stadium. Too nervous and too shy to show the humans what she can do with her powers, "I won't go out. What if they freak out?" Nebula sighs.

"What are you doing?" Shadow appeared out of nowhere.

"AAAHH!" Nebula jumped up in alarm, "Uhh…nothing"

"Come on Nebula. Tell me" Shadow said.

"Alright. I just can't go out there demonstrating my powers. I just don't want to be made fun because every time I get laughed at, my anger triggers my eyes to glow purple" Nebula said, holding her fake glasses on.

"Nebs, just because you're born with powers doesn't mean you're a freak. Powers is what makes someone special and unique. You're living in the past, Nebs. Don't let the past get to you because it will only slow you down from doing something for your future. Those bullies from the past are probably just jealous of your art talents or your powers. Believe me, sometimes I get jealous of wanting to be like normal people with no powers. But we can't change who we are" Shadow said.

"You're right. I really should let go of the past and live in the present. I won't let my sadness take over" Nebula said.

"Exactly. And I'm doing the same thing too. Letting go of my past and moving on for my future" Shadow said.

"Then I better go out there with you" Nebula said, taking her glasses off.

"It will be fine" Shadow said

"You sound very confident than me" Nebula said.

"Because I am" Shadow said and shyly holds her hand to help her out with her nervousness.

Outside, Knuckles was demonstrating his incredible strength by lifting a whole truck effortlessly. But his back was about to snap at any second, "Oh, crap! My back is about to snap!" He placed the truck down and held his back to soothe the pain.

Soon Shadow and Nebula came up, "Hi everyone" Nebula said nervously. She charges purple energy in her hands and threw them up in the sky and they blew up like firework amazing the people. Nebula held her hands together to create a bigger one and threw it in the sky. It made the crowd cheered out loudly by her amazing powers, "Thank you so much guys" Nebula bowed and ran up to Shadow, hugging him, "Thank you for regaining my confidence" Nebula said.

Shadow was a little stunned by the hug and blushed red on his tan muzzle, "Uh, you're welcome" He hugged back.

"Now your turn" Nebula said.

Shadow pulled from the hug and prepares to do his demonstration. He took out a chaos emerald and then shouted, "CHAOS CONTROL!" He teleported away from the distance. The crowd gasped in confusion to where he disappeared to. Unknown to them, Shadow was up on a tower. Then Shadow teleports back to the football stadium.

"Pretty cool huh?" Shadow asked. He then takes out the emerald again to blast a target, "CHAOS SPEAR!" He threw his chaos spear at the target.

And it blew up to pieces, "Whoa" The humans were amazed and gave Shadow an applause.

While everyone had their turn about their powers, it was now time for them to show their amazing talents. First up was Sonic showing the humans that he makes an amazing chili dogs, "Okay, I hope you're prepared to taste them once they are done" Sonic said as he grilled the hot dogs in super speed. The crowd had no idea how fast he can cook. Once he's done grilling he applies chili sauce and bread. He even added bits of onions. The crowd was amazed by how fast he's going, "Here you go. Mouth-watering chilidogs ala Sonic" Sonic held out a tray of chili dogs. The humans take one each and took a bite of them. They really seem to like it.

"I can tell that your face expression means you love my chili dogs" Sonic smirked.

"Groovy" One human male said.

"Thanks. Oh, my best friend Amy also has her amazing cooking style. Ice creams, delicious flavor cakes, pies, and muffins" Sonic points at Amy's table of baking goods.

"Amy's cupcakes with strawberry, vanilla or blueberry taste ready" Amy waved.

"Wow!" The people gathered around to pick a few they like to try.

"Enjoy" Amy said, she gives the OK sign to Sonic then the heart one with her hands.

"Silly Rose" Sonic smiled.

"Sonikku" Amy teased.

Cream showed the humans her chao pack, "They are like adorable little fairies"

"Chao chao chao" Cheese chanted. The humans couldn't help but say awww at him, "Don't worry he won't bite" Cream assured. Cheese nuzzled against a human male kid.

"Whoa, he's really soft" The kid said.

"Go ahead pet him" Cream said. The kid pets Cheese's head and Cheese cooed cutely.

Nebula was doing some of her art projects to the people, "Art is about inspirations, not about how it looks" She said.

"Interesting" A woman said.

"And also, it's about imagination. Something that comes into mind of what we draw. Something very inspirational and amazing. My inspiration is galaxies and stars" Nebula said. She showed them one example, "This one took me days to do but it came out fine" It was a drawing of a mixture purple and pink nebulae outer space with gorgeous stars on the background.

"How did you do that?" A human girl asked.

"I wish I can tell you but a true artist never reveals their secrets. Let's say years of practicing" Nebula said.

"Okay. I go in art class anyway" The girl said.

"Awesome" Nebula said and continues her drawing.

Silver was now doing some tricks with his telekinesis, "Everyone knows that telekinesis means moving objects with your mind"

"Awesome" Some kids were impressed.

"Yeah and watch this" Silver said and lifts them all up gently.

The kids were first shocked but then laughed in fun, "Whoa! This is fun!"

"I knew you'll like it" Silver eventually lowers them down.


	22. Hybrids

**05/17/18**

 **26 Reviews, 19 Favs, 15 Follows**

* * *

The next day, Sonic was never this happy in all his life. The humans are starting to get to know the mobians in just one day. Now today, he and his teammates are finding hybrid mobians in the city. Tails had a list of hybrid names in the city.

"Alright let's see there are hybrids like hedge-cats, ligers and more" Tails checked the list.

"Define more" Silver said.

"Well….one that is like an…. Alebrije. A cat with eagle wings on the back. They just call it an alebrije instead of….cat-eagle" Tails shrugged.

"Cool. And if I guess if a snake mates with a lizard a snizard?" Sonic joked.

"It's not funny. It's a little offensive and rude to say things like that" Nebula said.

"Sorry. Now if we meet one so we better ask questions" Sonic said.

They soon meet up with a mobian female alebrije, or simply a hybrid cat/eagle, "Uh, hola"

"Hola amiga" Silver spoke in Spanish.

"Uh….hablar…ingles?" Sonic asked.

"Si. Uhh….por favor, don't look at my wings. I heard you've been to the human world. Did the humanos hurt you?" The cat/eagle asked.

"No they didn't. It's now peace between humans and mobians. But it will take only a week for the whole world to know us mobians" Silver said.

"And hybrid mobians?" The cat/eagle asked.

"They too. It doesn't matter how they look, including you" Silver said.

"Oh. I've been offended because of my wings" The cat/eagle said, "Most say I'm like an alebrije. A spirit creature that guides souls on their journey. You see, some Mexican mobian cats never get along with American mobian eagles. But mi familia did" The cat/eagle said.

"Odd. Anything else?" Sonic asked.

"Well, sometimes I want to be accepted with pure mobians. Even other hybrids too. All my life I've been pushed around and picked on" The cat/eagle said.

"I know how that feels because we pure mobians have been pushed around by humans. Sometimes it's hard for anyone to know who to trust. We all have specialness that makes us who we are. And you might have specialness too" Sonic said.

"I'm special because I have both abilities from cats and eagles, I can fly, land on my feet and even pull in my claws" The cat/eagle said.

"Now there's the specialness in you. That's why we are looking for hybrids to join our team. To help them feel like they belong to the world" Silver said.

"I'm in" the cat/eagle said.

"Welcome miss..." Silver didn't get her name.

"Agata" Agata said.

 **x**

Next they meet up with another hybrid, a male cheetah/greyhound, "Oh, sup guys. Hey, you must be the famous Sonic" He waved at them and got up when he saw Sonic.

"Yup, that's me. The fastest hedgehog alive. And I see you have a mixture of a cheetah and….." Sonic said.

"Greyhound. Both my parents are really fast and got really close. I have both their speeds like I'm the fastest hybrid alive. Well, not fast like your speed" The cheetah/greyhound said.

"Pleasure to see another speedster. But now we got some questions to make since mobians and humans made peace" Sonic said.

"They have? I think I heard it on the radio" The cheetah/greyhound said.

"It's true. And we are looking for hybrids to fit in with the world" Nebula said.

"Okay. So what do you wanna ask me?" The cheetah/greyhound said.

"Were there any bullies that made fun of you and why?" Sonic said.

"Well because I looked so weird that I got the body of a greyhound but spots like a cheetah" The cheetah/greyhound said, "And that I always outrun the others in races" He continued.

"I see. But you have both your parents' speed because having both animal speeds is like 2x faster than any pure fast mobian. Was there any fastest mobian hybrid? Yes there is" Sonic said.

"Thank you so much. The other racers were just jealous" The cheetah/greyhound said.

"Heh, others get jealous of my speed too but they get over it" Sonic said.

"Mmhm. But otherwise my childhood has been fine except I've never met humans" The cheetah/greyhound said.

"Then this will be your very first time to meet the humans" Nebula said.

"Cool" The cheetah/greyhound said.

 **x**

A while after dropping two hybrids at the HQ, they went to find more hybrids in the city, "Well, this is my first time meeting hybrids. I always wanted to name a group of those that are dealing with their tough life" Nebula said.

"Yeah, it's like making allies and stuff" Sonic said.

"Sorta. And now what?" Nebula asked.

"Well, we're looking for a coywolf. That's gonna be tricky because I get confused between a wolf and a coyote" Sonic said.

"It is said red wolves are in fact hybrids" Nebula said.

"Many say they are their own species" Sonic said.

"Meaning they're both canines" Nebula said.

"Yeah but now let's go" Sonic said.

"I think we found one and it's a little girl" Tails pointed at the young female hybrid coywolf.

"Hello there. I'm Jessie" The coywolf waved.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sonic" Sonic said.

"Nebula Emerald" Nebula shakes hands with Jessie.

"Silver" Silver said.

"Tails the Fox" Tails said.

"So what do you want?" Jessie asked.

"Well first of all it's about questions. Have you been judged by your appearance?" Sonic asked.

"Well…..sometimes. Wolves usually don't get along with coyotes. Both kinds judge me by being both canines in one. Even pure mobians make fun of me or confuse me between a coyote and a wolf" Jessie said.

"Funny, these species are kinda look alike" Sonic said.

"Yes but mom and dad love each other. Both coyotes and wolves howl at night all the time. It's what makes us canines. If only pure mobian canines understand we're all the same species" Jessie said.

"It's like to say dogs are still wolves since they evolved from them. So yes its true what you say" Silver said.

"Yeah. That's what I've been trying to tell them but they didn't listen. So what made you come here to find me?" Jessie asked.

"We're looking for mobian hybrids to join our team. To fit in with the world between mobians and humans" Sonic said.

"I'd love to join you all" Jessie said.

"Then you're in" Sonic said.

"Oh, man! I can just howl in excitement! AAARRRROOOOOOO!" Jessie howled.

"You'll make your parents proud" Sonic thumbs up.

"Thank you Mister Sonic" Jessie said.

"No problem kid" Sonic winked.

 **x**

A while later of finding all the hybrid mobians, Shadow was writing his poetries, "It is a good day Maria would have love to see if she was still alive" He wrote.

"What you doing?" Amy sneaks in.

"Nothing!" Shadow quickly closed his book.

"Really? Nothing?" Amy smirked.

"Okay fine! It's my poetry" Shadow groans.

"Was that so hard to tell the truth, Ultimate Lifeform?" Amy giggled.

"Shut up. I know it's not hard" Shadow scoffed.

"Sheesh, no sense of humor. Where's your sense of fun?" Amy asked.

"Died long ago" Shadow said.

"Everyone has a fun spot in themselves" Amy said.

"I don't" Shadow mutters.

"So how's your friend? Is your soft spot coming back to you?" Amy grinned.

"She's fine but she showed me how Maria would have felt. If she was here" Shadow said.

"Aww…." Amy awed.

"Don't give me that cute look. We're not lovers, just friends. End of story" Shadow looked away with a blush on his tan muzzle.

"You say the same about me and Sonic. Wait you're blushing?" Amy said.

"No!" Shadow snarled.

"Aww….you are so adorable" Amy giggled.

"I am not adorable! My god!" Shadow groans.

"Whatever you say, lover boy. Someday your sense of fun and your soft spot will come back to you. Can't wait to read your beautiful poetries" Amy left the room.

Shadow slaps his forehead is embarrassment, "How annoying"


	23. Purr Spot

**05/23/18**

 **27 Reviews, 19 Favs, 15 Follows**

* * *

The next day, the hybrids were getting along with the pure mobians, telling each other about themselves and why their parents fell in love and stuff.

"My father wanted to get to know about herbivores and my mom wanted to get to know carnivores. My mom is a gazelle and my dad is a lion" A male hybrid lion/gazelle said. He had gazelle horns and hooves on his feet, a lion's mane and tail.

"So instead of you know he fell in love with her?" Sonic said.

"Yes. And they are happily married" The lion/gazelle said, "Oh, I'm an omnivore. Since I have my dad's carnivore and my mom's herbivore diet. Mixing both together makes me an omnivore"

"My dad's a rhinoceros and my mom is a hippo. But I like both traits I have, I run fast, can use my horn for defense and I love the water" A female hippo/rhino hybrid said, "And as well I do have my mom's temper but I have a gold heart" She said

"Nice. I can say to any of you hybrids that no matter how you look like or behave like you are unique in any way. Well, as long as you believe in good, you will always be a good hybrid mobian" Sonic said, "So what about you? What made your parents fall in love?" He asked a hybrid male cat/dog that has cat slit green eyes, dog ears, cat claws, and dog tail.

"Everyone knows that some cats don't get along with dogs. My dad is a dog and he wanted to prove himself that dogs can get along with cats" The cat/dog said.

"I've seen regular dogs and cats get along at times" Sonic said.

"Me too but mobians….somewhat no. My parents never fought like them, they got to know each other" The cat/dog said.

"That's good" Sonic said.

 **x**

"Don't stress yourself, Shads. You've been writing for 3 hours. How can your arm and fingers not get tired from writing?" Nebula trying to get Shadow to take a break from writing his poetries.

Shadow then stops and puts his pencil aside, "I'm almost finished with this one, Nebula" Shadow said, "But as for now I need a break"

"Damn. An Ultimate Lifeform doesn't get muscle cramps?" Nebula teased him.

"I do but not every time" Shadow smirked.

The violet blue female thought of rubbing his arm to soothe the muscle cramps, "Mind if I give you a massage?" She asked.

The crimson splashed ebony male was about to respond but let out a relaxing purr, "*puuurrrrrr*" He blushed from purring in front of her.

"I take that as a yes. Looks like I found your purr spot" Nebula giggled.

"Oh crud" Shadow moans.

"Every hedgehog has a purr spot" Nebula grinned.

"Even…. *purrrrr*…. you" Shadow purred.

"Yup, even me" Nebula chuckled and rubbed Shadow's aching arm and heard him groan a little, "See? Writing all day can give you muscle aches"

"It would take a lot more if I did full body exercise" Shadow said.

"I like that but that can give your muscles too many muscle spasms. I think" Nebula said.

"Good point. You really are a wishing star" Shadow chuckled.

"Hmmhmm. Now after this we go eat something" Nebula said.

"Yup" Shadow said while purring.

"You have a cute purr" Nebula chuckled.

"Excuse me?!" Shadow blushed.

"What? I'm telling the truth" Nebula said.

"Alright. I do purr" Shadow said.

 **x**

"Come on, Sonic. Just trust me on this, please?" Amy begged for Sonic to trust her with giving him a massage.

"No, no, no. This is really embarrassing for me. No offense but I don't want girly hands all over me" Sonic complained.

"Oh, stop it. It's called caring, not girly cooties or whatever you think it is, it doesn't exist" Amy rolled her eyes.

"Just because I've been finding hybrids all day doesn't mean I will get very tense muscles" Sonic said but lied when he did indeed felt very tense.

"Don't lie to me. Now start respecting girls and allow me to massage you" Amy said and took off her gloves and gold bracelets.

Sonic exclaims sat down on the chair, "Why do you have to care about me alot?"

"Because I do" Amy said and starts massage him.

"Too much compassionate" Sonic grumbles.

"How many times have I told you? Every hero always has a woman guiding him" Amy said.

"Whatever...ohhh… ow" Sonic started to moan.

"You see? Very tense muscles. And let's see if I can find your purr spot" Amy said while massaging his shoulders.

"I don't have a purr spot" Sonic lied.

"You're a bad liar. I've heard you purr before" Amy said and rubs his quills.

"Hell….*purrrrr*…..no" Sonic accidently purred.

"Found your purr spot" Amy chuckled.

"Oh man" Sonic groans.

Amy keeps massaging him and while she did Sonic purred, "Let's see if I can find your loudest purr spot" She tried rubbing his chin but no purr.

"I'm dead on that spot" Sonic said.

"Hmm…..are you alive on this spot?" Amy rubbed his ear and heard a loud purr.

"Shit!" Sonic blushed.

"Come on Sonikku, one more purr" Amy teased.

"No way. It's not even cute" Sonic holding in his purr.

"You're too cute" Amy giggled.

"Do you purr?" Sonic then ask her.

"Maybe. But I'm massaging you to get rid of your very tense muscles" Amy said, massaging his arms.

"I should get massaged more often" Sonic said.

"Yes you should. Massaging yourself won't help you" Amy said.

"Yep" Sonic nods.

"You should really let me take care of you" Amy said.

"I'm a big boy, mom" Sonic teased.

"Didn't your mom call you her hedge-boy?" Amy teased back.

"Yes she does. And it's annoying to hear that" Sonic said.

"Your siblings must hate it too" Amy said.

"Yup. Even Sonia gets a little pissed sometimes" Sonic said as purred a little loud when his ear got rubbed.

Amy couldn't help but giggle, "I just can't get enough of the purrs" Amy said.

"Hmph. I don't find it cute" Sonic purred.

"Hehehe" Amy then kisses Sonic on the cheek to startle him.

"HEY! NOT COOL!" He blushed.

"You're right. It's too adorable" Amy smirked.

"Was it really necessary to give me a peck on my cheek?" Sonic said.

"Maybe. Because I care about you. In a non-romantic way" Amy said.

"Really" Sonic said.

"What? I'm being honest" Amy said.

"Whatever you say" Sonic chuckled.


	24. Where is Eggman?

**05/27/18**

 **28 Reviews, 19 Favs, 15 Follows**

* * *

"What are those?" Shadow asked Nebula what those drawings are in her scrapbook.

"My old friends from an online art site. Some made drawing gifts or birthday drawings for me. I save all of them to remember them. Art really means a lot to me in my life" Nebula said.

"I see. Say when did you start with art?" Shadow wondered.

"A very long time ago when I was a kid. It's like art expresses me who I really am" Nebula said, "How long have you learned about poetries?"

"A long time since I came to Earth. When something comes into my head I write them down to express my feelings" Shadow said, "From all the suffering to earning friendship and trust and all the battles of the years" He continued.

"Yeah. But you don't have to give it out in public" Nebula said.

"I'm not going to" Shadow said.

"We all want everyone to understand who we really are, not by how popular we are. Believe me, I'm not into popularity" Nebula said.

"Popularity is only for snobbish and uncaring people" Shadow said.

"Yeah. Just to be on top of the world. Not right to do that" Nebula said.

"I consider myself as the Ultimate Lifeform but there are beings stronger than me" Shadow said.

"True but you are what you are. Half alien, half mobian. It's like you're two beings in one. Just like those hybrids that are two animals in one that makes them who they are" Nebula said.

"Yes. But most hybrids are sterile" Shadow said.

"Yes but not the females" Nebula said.

"But mobians do not get sterile as hybrids" Shadow said.

"Yeah. I gotta say, it's like you're the only alien/mobian hybrid on earth" Nebula said.

"One of the kind" Shadow said, "But I was made to also to help Maria during her supposed last time when she lived"

"And?" Nebula wanted to hear more.

"It was implied my blood was going to cure her but those GUN soldiers invaded the ARK and mortally wounded her. If they didn't interfered it would have worked" Shadow said with his head down.

Nebula covered her mouth in shock, "That's terrible"

"I also read that Gerald, my creator started to hate humanity because of her demise" Shadow said.

"He must've felt miserable and it made him…angry. Didn't it?" Nebula asked.

"Yes. But he died not long after. But Eggman, his grandson has always been into making his empire and use me as a weapon" Shadow said.

"He's a bad man that cares about no one but himself. But you didn't become his minion; you regained your memories and left him. Believe me; no one wants to be used like a puppet. And you didn't become his puppet" Nebula said.

"Yes. Anyway, any plan in mind?" Shadow then changed the subject.

"Well, waiting in one week for the humans to accept us will take forever. Perhaps we should do some more poetry and art combined as one" Nebula said.

"Good idea" Shadow said.

Just then, Nebula's ears started to twitch like she feels like she and Shadow are being watched, "Uhh…..whoever is watching us. Please don't do that" She said politely.

"Oops, sorry lovers" Rouge came out of her hiding spot.

"We are and I repeat we are not lovers!" Shadow stares angrily at Rouge.

"Ha, really?" Rouge teased.

"Yes, really. We're not lovers" Nebula blushed.

"Aww…you two are so adorable when you deny and blush" Rouge teased them.

"ROUGE!" Both shouted at the same time.

"What? My eyes don't lie when I see you two together" Rouge chuckled.

"We're just friends, not lovers! And your eyes are playing tricks in your batty head" Shadow glared.

"Whatever" Rouge said.

"I am serious!" Shadow hissed.

"Okay fine. I'll leave you two alone" Rouge said and flies away to bother someone else.

"Sheesh! She gets annoying sometimes" Shadow growled lowly.

"I can tell" Nebula agreed.

"Anyways, let's get started with poetry and art combined as one" Shadow said.

"Of course" Nebula said, taking out her pencils and sketchbook, "What do you think of this pic for poetry?" She showed him the color wheel of stars in rainbow color.

"Hmm…I have something like that to write in poetry" Shadow smirked.

 **x**

"Well, the 'likes' are going up. I'm glad Tails recorded my speech and put it up on Youtube. The humans are maybe getting to know about us mobians" Sonic looked at the youtube video on his iPhone.

"Yeah. I sure hope they will understand our ways and not to hate us" Silver said.

"Some who are not fans of mobians are gonna not like us. Can't force them to like us" Blaze said.

"It's their choice. But their hatred will blind them" Sonic said.

"That's what I don't like. Their hatred blinding them" Amy said.

"Yes. But I wonder, should we go and check what Dr. Eggman is plotting?" Sonic said.

"Nah, he hasn't been seen for like a year. Maybe he gave up" Silver shrugged.

"I'm still not so sure" Sonic said.

"Whenever Eggman isn't around I get stressed easily. So bored without a villain around" Silver said.

"I need to be sure by checking one of his bases" Sonic said. He was about to run when he was stopped.

"No way, man. Every time you do things on your own you get in trouble. Not gonna happen again" Amy said.

"Then you come along" Sonic said.

"It's like you miss Eggman" Amy rolled her eyes.

"Because I can't do hero stuff without a villain around. I get paranoid and I haven't done any hero stuff for a year" Sonic said.

"Alright. If he's not there then we leave" Amy said.

"Come on, I thought you said you care about me" Sonic grinned.

"I do but I just want to be no damsel" Amy said.

"You are not a damsel Ames. Now let's get moving" Sonic scoops Amy into bridal style and ran off.

 **x**

Dr. Eggman was working on his robots for weeks and hoped that it will beat his arch-nemesis this time. Using his teammates' special moves on his robots, "Once Sonic arrives he'll be in for a surprise. Let's see him fight his friends' skills all at once. He'll never succeed this!" Eggman thought and pressed a button to activate them all one by one, "Now! When you see Sonic, destroy him!" Eggman said to his new robots.

"Affirmative" The lead robot said.

That's when a loud blast on the wall got Eggman's attention. He turned to see Amy and Sonic standing there, "Ahhhhh if it isn't Sonic the Hedgehog and his pink Rose. Hohohohohoho, I've been expecting you both" Eggman said and then laughed.

"What? You didn't miss me for a year?" Sonic grinned.

"In a manner of speaking. Now behold these!" Eggman said and showed them the new robots, "You see Sonic, I have designed these to have your comrades' abilities and skills"

"Oh, really? They don't know every move I do" Sonic spin dashed at them. But one of them made the same move as Sonic and deflects him at the wall.

"Foolish hedgehog, you didn't hear me right? They know your skills as well" Eggman said.

"Ow….I thought you were bluffing" Sonic glared and kips back up.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Amy swung her hammer at one of the robots. But one robot summoned a hammer and whacked her too.

"They are replicating our abilities!" Amy gasped.

"Any ideas Amy?" Sonic asked.

"I…..I got nothing!" Amy said.


	25. Injured Leader

**06/06/18**

 **29 Reviews, 18 Favs, 14 Follows**

* * *

Everything happened in very slow motion. It was Sonic's super speed, fast reflexes, and quick thinking. He ran towards Amy that was about to get bashed by a robot.

"GET DOWN!" He pushed her away from the robot but took the hit from it.

 _ ***CRACK***_

A snap was heard from Sonic's leg when the robot hit him there, "AAARRRGGGHHHH!" Sonic screamed in agony.

"SONIC!" Amy gasped in horror.

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! At last! Sonic is down for the count!" Eggman laughed.

"GRRRRRRR!" Amy was feeling so pissed she resized her hammer two times bigger to scare the robots off. She smashes the one closest and then carries Sonic to safety through the base, "We'll be back you asshole! And you're so gonna regret it!" Amy said back.

"Amy…..get me home" Sonic groans in pain.

"We need someone that can heal your leg or something" Amy said as she brought him back to the headquarters.

 **x**

When they arrived, the news shocked the group of what just happened, seeing their leader injured, "Oh god! What just happened?" Tails asked Amy.

"Eggman is back! And he has built a new type of robots that copies our special moves" Amy said.

"ARRRGGGHH!" Sonic groaned in agony that his injured leg it starting to get worse.

"Sonic! Oh, god! Does anyone have healing powers? Please! He's gonna go in shock any second!" Amy begged.

"I do but it won't heal muscle damage" Nebula said.

"All right, Sonic. Deep breaths" Amy gets close to Sonic's face.

The injured blue male hedgehog's breathing grew slower as Nebula place her hand on his injured leg.

"You have to stay still. If you move I won't be able to concentrate on healing your leg for a few seconds" Nebula said as she concentrated on healing his leg for a few seconds, making sure there are no injuries inside his leg, "You might feel a little numb but maybe in an hour or less your leg will be normal"

"That's….ow….good news" Sonic moans in pain.

"You need some rest bro" Tails said.

"I can't rest! Eggman might send out his robot armies in the human and mobian city!" Sonic refused.

"Hold it, Sonic! If you get stressed, your leg isn't gonna get better" Nebula said.

"I thought you said your healing powers healed my leg" Sonic said.

"Your leg is healed but I said your leg might be a little numb for an hour or less. If you get stressed it will only make it worse. Please" Nebula said.

"All right, fine. I'll leave Tails in charge" Sonic said in defeat.

"I'll do my best, Sonic" Tails said.

"Now it's my job that you don't run or walk around" Amy carried him to his bedroom.

"Nuh uh! No! Running is my life and I hate things being slow around me" Sonic tried to wiggle out but Amy's grip was too strong.

"Unbelievable" Tails sighs.

"Sonic Maurice the Hedgehog! Nebula said that your leg will be a little numb for an hour or less. And I'm watching you stay in bed until you're completely less numb" Amy glared in a serious way.

"Okay, okay! Don't give me that scary pissed off look!" Sonic exclaims.

"Good boy" Amy teasingly patted his head like he's a good dog.

"Ah, man" Sonic pouts as he lies down on the bed.

"How about a movie? Moana?" Amy held up a DVD movie.

"Nuh uh! You know that movie has water in it. Too much water" Sonic shudders.

"Fine. How about Justice League?" Amy held the other DVD movie.

"Perfect" Sonic grinned.

"You always love super hero movies" Amy rolled her eyes.

"Hero is my middle name" Sonic chuckled.

 **x**

Shadow and Nebula we're doing their art and poetries combined as one. Shadow noticed Nebula's ears twitching again.

"Ay Dios Mio. Who's watching us again?" Nebula sighs.

"Sorry. It's just me" Silver walks in, "What are you two doing?"

"Combining art and poetries" Shadow said.

"Art poetry of love?" Silver teased.

"Family love" Shadow lied.

"I know that 'denying' face" Silver smirked.

"We're just friends, Silver. Shadow and I just met for nearly a week ago" Nebula said.

"The way I see you two working together looks like love. Nebula is like the bright star that lights up Shadow's darkness" Silver said.

"Right, as Maria was my closest friend when she lived" Shadow said.

"And now, Nebula is doing just like how Maria did for you" Silver said.

"Yes, well, this time is just a friend way, not a romantic way" Shadow sighs.

"Was that a sigh in love?" Silver heard it.

"Silver, I warn you" Shadow glared.

"Come on, I can see you're becoming a happy hedgehog today" Silver chuckled nervously.

"Yes but I don't like being teased" Shadow said.

"Sorry for that, Shadow" Silver said.

"Now can you please leave?" Shadow said.

"Whatever. Maybe in a few days you two might get closer in a romantic relationship sooner or later. Adios!" Silver flies off before Shadow might strangle his neck.

"Stupid future boy" Shadow grumbles.

"Don't say that, Shadow. He's just being compassionate" Nebula said.

"Like he is with his kitty" Shadow said.

"You mean Blaze?" Nebula asked.

"Yes and she is Silver's girlfriend" Shadow said.

 **x**

"How are you feeling, Sonikku?" Amy asked if his leg is better.

"Better. Within a few minutes it's completely healed" Sonic said, "And also Amy, you were my hero. You saved me" Sonic said proudly.

"Aww….thanks Sonikku" Amy smiled.

"And you were right that there will always be a woman guiding her hero" Sonic said.

"Yes but you'll always be everyone's hero" Amy said and was about to leave when Sonic grabs her hand.

"Please stay, Ames" Sonic begged.

"Hmm…..beg for it" Amy teased him.

The blue hedgehog used his cute adorable puppy eyes at her.

"Aww…how cute" Amy awed and sat next to him, "Why haven't you tried your puppy eyes like this?"

"I was afraid you would laugh" Sonic said.

"Why would I laugh? Puppy eyes are too cute to resist" Amy said.

"And so are you" Sonic said.

"You always can't resist my cute puppy eyes every time" Amy smirked.

"Yeah. What would I do without my pink rose?" Sonic said.


	26. Abilities

**06/24/18**

 **31 Reviews, 19 Favs, 15 Follows.**

 **Summer is almost here. For those that graduated high school of 2018, congratulations. :)  
Yesterday I went to see the movie Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom with my family. It was a great movie. :)  
**

* * *

The next day, Sonic and the gang were watching the mobians and hybrids with special abilities and powers at the field of training like a military school. The cheetah/greyhound demonstrates his incredible speed by running in a huge circle. He then proceeds to run up a ramp on the other side sliding across the grass.

"Whoa, he's got almost my moves" Sonic was surprised by this.

"Yes, except you're faster" Tails said.

"Indeed. And I hope I'm the only fastest mobian alive on Earth" Sonic said.

"Until you're long gone by the time you're old" Shadow chuckled.

"Heh, I bet I'm still fast being 90" Sonic said.

"I'll outlive you all. That's one way for me to win over you" Shadow grinned.

"Of course. But there will be another generation after generation" Sonic said.

"Perhaps you can be their godfather of our descendants, Shadow" Amy smiled cutely.

"Maybe" Shadow shrugs.

Then they saw the rhino/hippo hybrid crushing rocks with her horn, "BOOYAH!" She let out a battle cry and flexed. Then she did it again and this time a visible aura was visible as she rammed through wrecked cars.

"Damn, that's one strong hybrid!" Knuckles said.

"You know real hippos can bite a crocodile in two" The hippo/rhino hybrid said.

"They sure can" Silver said.

"Yup" The hybrid said.

"Now for the next hybrid" Silver said.

The cat/eagle hybrid flaps her wings to gain flight and zooms off into the sky and spins in the air before diving down as if sighting a prey.

"Whoa, just like an eagle would do" Rouge said.

"YAAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOO!" The cat/eagle hybrid howls and flew upwards to make an epic fall down to then take flight again.

"Damn! Now that's like a real eagle" Shadow said.

"Yeah but lands on their feet like a cat" Nebula said.

"You could say that" Shadow said.

Then they saw a group of lionesses with spears and African tribe outfits; they were all doing combats with their spears like Amazons. A lioness strikes her spear against another lioness's spear.

"Whoa, it's like real lionesses do the hunting" Sonic said.

"You know the boys being lazy" Amy said.

"I'm not lazy" Sonic said.

"Not you dope" Amy teased.

"If you meant boys you mean all the boys of the world" Sonic smirked.

"I meant the lion boys" Amy said.

A male lion looks weirdly at them but then shook his head.

"Let's go take a look at the aquatic mobians and see how they're doing" Amy said.

"Uhhh…..maybe some other time" Sonic said nervously about the water.

"Come on doofus" Shadow dragged him by the arm.

"Let go of me! I don't wanna go in the water!" Sonic exclaims.

"You're blue and the water blends in with your fur color. If you were a merman you wouldn't drown" Shadow said, pulling him along.

"You are so dead, Shadow" Sonic groans.

"So are you, Sonikku" Shadow chuckled.

"Hey, only Amy calls me that! No one but her!" Sonic growled.

 **x**

Later, they watched the mobian dolphins doing tricks in the water. Sonic on the other hand was a little frozen and pale by looking at the water.

"Sonic, what would you do if I was going to be eaten by a shark?" Amy asked him but Sonic was lost at words.

"Oh boy. He looks a little frozen like a fish stick" Sticks said.

"Nah, it's his fear of water" Amy said.

"Why?" Sticks asked.

"Don't ask" Amy decided not to tell Sticks, "Sonic, did you hear my question?"

"Huh? No" Sonic snaps out of it.

"Would you save me if I'm about to be eaten by a shark?" Amy repeated her question.

"If it were real I would. But it's never happened" Sonic said.

"If you were a mermaid you wouldn't freak out" Amy teased.

"Very funny but I like to be on land. My feet belongs to the land where it likes to run free" Sonic said but then got splashed by Razor, "AAAAHHH!" Sonic jumped in Amy's arms, freaking out.

"HAHAHAHAHHAHA!" Razor laughed at this and dives back down.

"Stop laughing you guys!" Sonic blushed in humiliation.

"You're in Amy's arms" Knuckles laughed.

Amy and Sonic looks at each other and then at Knuckles, "KNUCKLES!"

"Sorry but you still realize you're holding him" Knuckles said to Amy.

"It was just a reflex reaction!" Amy drops him.

"Thanks Ames" Sonic said, "Anyways, let's see how the aquatic mobians are doing…..in the….water" Sonic stuttered.

They saw the mobian octopus camouflaging in the water by blending in.

"Now you see me and now you don't" The octopus said.

"Now we hear you and now we don't" Sonic joked.

Then the octopus revealed himself in front of Sonic in the tank, "AAAHH! God almighty!" Sonic screamed, "Don't do that!"

"You'll get used to it" The octopus said.

The mobian fishes of different types appeared, "Well, at least they can swim like fishes" Shadow said.

"Yes but they are like lungfish, they can breathe both air and water" Sonic said.

"One of these days you're gonna have to get over your fear of water, Sonic" Silver said.

"I sure hope" Sonic said, walking away to think about his fear.

"Man, I guess we should bring him to water parks or something" Silver said.

"I know why he dislikes the water but I rather not say" Knuckles said.

"Why?" Silver asked.

"Some of us already know" Knuckles said.

"It's best to not talk about it because it still traumatizes Sonic" Amy said.

"Yeah, you're right" Silver agreed.

 **x**

Sonic was now sitting on a hill looking over the city, "What would I do if someone was drowning in the water?" Sonic asked himself and thought for a moment, then finally gets an answer, "I have to momentarily overcome my fear" He laid down folding his arms behind his head, "AAAHH! Jeez, don't give me a surprise attack, Ames"

"Sorry, just making sure you're not having those stress attacks of the water" Amy said.

"I don't get stress, Ames. I just get a little freaked out whenever I see water" Sonic said.

"Sonikku, I already know about why but you have to let it go" Amy said.

"I'm trying so hard, Ames. But every time I try I freeze up like a fish stick. It's like running away from my fears will only let my fears follow me. I can't escape my aquaphobia, Ames. The only thing I do in water is run on water" Sonic said.

"That's a way to beat your fear. And I'm impressed" Amy laid on Sonic's tummy.

"Well, no matter how many times I try to beat my fear, it's always gonna kick my ass" Sonic said.

"But you never give up on your friends and family. You never fear heights" Amy raised her face to look at Sonic.

"True. Sometimes I don't know why you never give up on me. The only number one fan girl that always looks up to me" Sonic smirked.

"You're too funny, Sonikku" Amy smiled warmly.

"Heh, am I the best comedian to you?" Sonic teased.

"Kind of. One I never catch my eye off" Amy said and gave a kiss on the cheek.

Without a word, Sonic looked at Amy placing his hand on the check, "Kiss of luck, huh?"

"Yup. Like I said, a woman always guides her hero" Amy grinned.

Sonic then decides to have some fun, "Come here you flower!" Sonic tackled her and tickled her sides.

"NOHOHOHOHO! STOP!" Amy laughed really hard.

"Coochie coo!" Sonic teased.

"NOT FUNNY!" Amy laughed.

"Okay I'll stop" Sonic stopped tickling her.

"You…. are still…. like a child" Amy panted.

"I know" Sonic smirked.


	27. Mobians vs Prehistoric part 01

**07/06/18**

 **33 Reviews, 19 Favs, 15 Follows**

* * *

A teenage male Chinese water deer found Sonic and Amy looking at the view of the beach, "Mr. Sonic! Mr. Sonic! There's something you need to see!" He shouted to get their attention.

"Slow down, vampire kid! I can hardly catch up!" Knuckles catching his breath.

"I told you already! They're tusks, not fangs!" The water deer said.

"Oh, sorry for that" Knuckles said.

"What is it, kid?" Sonic asked.

"Well, Eggman has sent out robots but there's also something that he created. And it's not a robot" The water deer said.

"What did he create?" Amy said.

"A…..mobian….T-Rex" The water deer gulped.

"What?! But how?" Sonic asked.

"He found mobian T-Rex bones and cloned it" The water deer said.

"That's…..that's impossible. There were no mobian dinosaurs in the history" Sonic said.

"But now it is. Eggman is a smart man and he knows cloning" The water deer said.

"Yes but I remember Shadow was cloned by G.U.N" Sonic said.

"But they are much weaker than him" Amy said.

"We don't know that but Shadow is the strongest mobian on earth. Well, half mobian I should say. We gotta tell everyone about this" Sonic said.

"Right away" Amy said, getting up.

 **x**

At Eggman's base, the mobian T-Rex was testing his bite force on the robots. His jaws crushed the head of a prototype Metal Sonic like it was made of paper.

"Good job, T-RO1!" Eggman applauded, "Now this is a bigger evolution!"

"MWAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" The mobian T-Rex roared.

 **x**

Silver and Blaze were playing Pokémon Ultra Moon and Ultra Sun game with their Nintendo 3DS. Silver has Ultra Moon while Blaze has Ultra Sun, "Man, trading legendary Pokémon with a GTS is so difficult" Silver complained, "I need to complete my Pokedex"

"Calm down, Silver. The GTS just takes time to trade another" Blaze said.

"Then it better be quick" Silver said.

"GUYS!" Sonic ran into the room.

"Aaaahhh! What the bloody frick, man?! Don't give us a heart attack!" Silver putting his hand on his chest.

"Guys! Eggman has created something new! And it's not a machine but organic! A dino mobian!" Sonic said.

"A dinosaur mobian?!" Blaze was shocked.

"Are you kidding? There was never a mobian dinosaur in prehistoric history" Silver said.

"No but according to the water deer, Eggman used DNA from a T-Rex fossil bone and used a reptilian mobian basic structure" Sonic said.

"Is Eggman insane?! Creating an extinct creature can harm everyone!" Blaze said.

"Even worse, he could make more of them" Sonic said.

"We better get to him now!" Silver said.

"We're gonna need an army. We all have mobians here with gifted powers" Sonic said.

"It's true. So we better prepared for this. It's modern vs prehistory" Silver said.

"Sir Sonic!" The lead lioness along with her army lionesses walked in, "My lioness army is not enough. How do we find more army?" She asked.

"Don't worry. I got my teammates getting the best special powered mobians as many as they can" Sonic said.

"Oh, good. Because we are ready" The lead lioness said.

"Not yet. We need to be all together" Sonic said.

 **x**

At the workshop, Amy prepared herself by putting on some armor on herself, "You sure you really want to wear that? You are a lot stronger, Amy" Tails said.

"Yes but think of all the teeth and claws" Amy said.

"Yes but you are also quite fast with your hammer" Tails said.

"True" Amy said.

"But you also need to get ready, Tails" Amy said.

"I have gadgets and my twin tails to fly" Tails said.

"Good. And now Sonic is getting all the help we need along with the others" Amy said.

"Amy, I know that your love for Sonic is strong" Tails said.

"That's why only love makes a hero strong and love always saves the world" Amy said.

"Yup, and without me Sonic has no one to calculate out Eggman's plans" Tails said, "Also, Sonic was right when he said that you're like a Disney princess years ago" He chuckled.

"Yes, he was" Amy giggled.

Just then, Cream came in to see if her pals are ready, "Are you guys ready?"

"Almost done" Tails said.

 **x**

"We and our ancestors went into hiding for a very long, long, long time ago and now we the descendants will no longer hide anymore" Sonic pacing back and forth like a military general, "And as Sun Tzu said, 'If you know the enemy and know yourself you need not fear the results of a hundred battle'." He quoted Sun Tzu.

"Hotuba ya ajabu, Sonic" The lead lioness said in Swahili.

"Uh…..thanks? Um, translation please" Sonic said.

"Oh, sorry. I said that's an amazing speech" The lead lioness said.

"Thank you" Sonic said and saw the rest of the mobians arriving, "Ah, you came just in time. Mammals, reptiles, aquatic, and insects; and I sure hope you are now all prepared. Are you with me?!" Sonic raised his fist.

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted.

"Good, now let's move!" Sonic shouted.

They all followed Sonic to Eggman's base to face his new army of machine and prehistory.

 **x**

"They'll be here big boy. That blue rat is very fast like a velociraptor" Eggman said.

"And what makes his fox buddy, a pterosaur?" Orbot joked.

"Pterosaurs are not dinosaurs" Eggman said.

"Right, of course" Orbot said.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I hope that both my replicas of the Sonic team and my dinosaurs can outsmart them all! MUAHAHAHA!" Eggman laughed evilly.

Outside his room were more dino mobians and the replicas of Sonic team, "No matter how many of his mobian army he has, they don't stand a chance!" Eggman said.

"I can't wait to rip the meat from their bones!" A utahraptor said.

That's when the wall bursts loud, "Crawr?!" The turned around to see a blue hedgehog and his army of mobians.

"Welcome to the present and the 21st century!" Sonic smirked.

"Sonic, I've been expecting you! Prepare to face prehistoric and machine against your army! DINOSAURS AND REPLICAS, ATTACK!" Eggman ordered his army to attack.

"Go! And don't let them be on top of the food chain!" Sonic said to his army.

"ATTACK!" Tails shouted and flew to face the flying replicas of himself.

Amy and Sonic ran side by side to face a mobian T-Rex and a mobian Giganotosaurus, "Mmmm….hedgehog meal!" The giganotosaurus licked his lips.

"You know, the bigger they are the slower they are" Sonic taunts.

"I will crush you!" The T-Rex grabs Sonic and tossed him.

"WHOOOOAAAA!" Sonic managed to run on the wall and ran back to the beast.

The T-Rex then tries to strike at him with the tail but Sonic ran up on him, "Hey Rexy! HEADS UP!" Sonic spindashed.

"OW!" The mobian beast got hit in the snout.

While not paying attention, Amy got whacked by giganotosaur's tail and tossed right into the water.

"AMY!" Sonic ran into the deep water of the base but froze, "Come on, come on!" He struggled himself to jump in the water but still frozen, "Damn it! Stop being scared, swim down and save her! Jump in, now!" He moved but still hesitated, "Come on! I am not scared! I am not fucking scared!" He jumped in and unexpectedly swims down. He saw Amy sinking down and swims down to grab her arm and swims back up to the surface. Upon getting there he gasps for air but Amy was unconscious.


	28. Mobians vs Prehistoric part 02

**07/13/18**

 **37 Reviews, 19 Favs, 14 Follows**

* * *

Sonic checks her pulse and there was one but a little weak. He checks her heartbeat by putting his ear on her chest, it was still beating a little, "Amy, come on. Wake up!" Sonic said but Amy still didn't move. He then decided to do CPR, "Man, I can't believe I'm doing this" Sonic said as he opened her mouth and breathe air into her and checked if her chest lifted. He pressed thirty times until he breathes into her mouth again.

"Don't you dare go into the light, Amy! Please breathe!" Sonic begged as he pressed again and breathes air into her mouth for the final time until Amy's eyes opened; she coughed hard and Sonic pulls away from her.

Amy pukes water from her mouth and breathes deeply, "Amy! Thank god you're still alive!" Sonic hugged her.

"Sonikku!" Amy hugged him gently, "Wait, you're wet? Did you….save me in the water?"

"Yeah, I can't let you drown and I had to face my fear" Sonic explained.

Amy smiled widely and gave Sonic a kiss on the cheek, "I knew my number one hero could do it"

"Well, for now. I just unexpectedly swim by instincts" Sonic said.

"I hate to interrupt this beautiful moment but we got dinomobians to deal with!" Rouge said, flying out of here to fight.

"Oh, right!" Sonic and Amy said in unison as they got back to the fight.

 **x**

Knuckles faced a stegoceras mobian who keeps trying to charge headfirst at him, "Your noggin isn't strong to headbutt me! You'll get a massive headache!"

"You think?!" The stegoceras charged at him but crashed into a wall.

"Yes I do" Knuckles taunts.

"You're being too cocky, Knuckie. Try to do some fun with a mobian dinosaur for once" Rouge flirts with him.

"Well look behind you!" Knuckles points at a mobian styracosaurus charging at her.

"You really know how to kill the mood" Rouge groans in frustration and dodged it.

"YAAAGGHH!" Knuckles uppercuts the styracosaurus.

Rouge flew up and faced the mobian pteranodons, "The only flying mammals are bats in the modern world. We don't have flying reptiles anymore"

"Not for long!" The pteranodon leader said and maneuvers to attack Rouge.

Rouge flew away and spins in a circle to grab a pteranodon from behind and cause it to fly onto a replica of herself, "GOTCHA!" Rouge smirked.

 **x**

Shadow and Nebula were facing mobian velociraptors while their backs are leaned against each other, "It's like a pack of wolves working together" Nebula said, charging up her purple energy blasts from her hands.

"You could say that" Shadow said.

"CRAAAAWWWRRR!" The raptors leaps onto the two hedgehogs but Shadow and Nebula attacks back.

A velociraptor pounced on Shadow and tries to bite him, "AGH! GET OFF!"

Nebula's eyes glowed purple as she threw her energy blasts at the mobian raptor to get it off of Shadow, "Thanks" Shadow gets back up.

"Don't mention it" Nebula said.

 **x**

"HEY NUTHEAD! OVER HERE!" Sticks was tricking a mobian stegosaurus.

"STICKS! LOOK OUT!" Silver moved her away from the charging stegosaurus by his telekinesis.

"Thanks" Sticks said.

"No problem" Silver said and a mobian T-Rex tries to attack them, "LOOK OUT AGAIN!" Silver moved out of the way from being bitten in half.

"TAKE THIS!" Sticks jumps on it and punched its eye and allowed Silver to throw psychic blasts.

"AARRGGGHH! I have long arms this time!" The mobian T-Rex grabs them both in its grip.

"Hey fossil! Hop scotch on fire!" Blaze ignited the beast's foot on fire.

"AWAAAAAAARRRGGGHHH!" The beast roared in pain and drops Silver and Sticks, trying to stomp its foot to put the fire out.

"ATTACK GIRLS!" The lioness warrior yelled.

The lionesses attacked the T-Rex while Silver, Blaze, and Sticks saw their replicas attack them, "Incoming!" Blaze threw her fireballs at Silver's replica.

"Uhh…pretend that's not me" Silver said before facing Sticks' replica.

 **x**

"What's taking so long for my fur to dry?! I can't run while I'm wet!" Sonic spindashed at the 30 ft. mobian carnotaurus.

"You make an excellent prey!" The mobian carnotaurus taunts the blue hedgehog and strikes at him with its horn.

Sonic jumped on its head, "Haven't you heard? Hedgehogs don't make good snacks for predators"

"GET OFF ME YOU RAT!" The beast shook its head off wildly to get Sonic off but no avail.

Sonic jumps off and shakes the water of himself, "Amy! Hit me like a golf ball!"

"With pleasure!" Amy held out her hammer and whacks the curled up ball Sonic in the air, "FORE!"

"OMPH!" The mobian carnotaurus was knocked off his feet and Sonic jumps back to Amy.

"Perhaps you would a great softball player" Sonic smirked.

"You could say that" Amy said.

Then they saw other replicas of themselves, "You take the other one, I take that" Sonic points to his replica.

"Wait, they have our abilities. We'll be equally matched. I'll take your replica" Amy said.

"Then I take yours" Sonic said and spindashed at Amy's replica.

But the Amy replica made its hammer bigger and whacks Sonic, "UGH!" Sonic got hit.

Amy was now trying to attack the Sonic replica but keeps missing and it dashed at her, "HYAAAHHH!" Amy managed to hit it with her hammer and then threw it.

 **x**

Eggman was watching his dino army losing the battle, "AAAAAAGGGGGHHHH! My dinosaurs are losing?! I SHOULD HAVE MERGED THE REPLICAS TO GET THE UPPHANDS!" Eggman screamed.

"That's because good guys always win, Egghead!" Sonic said from behind.

"SONIC?!" Eggman gasps.

"Not just me" Sonic snaps his fingers. His friends appeared behind his as well as some of the interational mobians.

"I…..can….explain…." Eggman was surrounded.

"Explain what?! You almost had me drowned!" Amy said angrily.

"And one of your copy robots injured my leg!" Sonic growled.

"Not to mention you created mobian dinosaurs. They should not be weapons but people!" Nebula said.

"Oh, please! They have no modern animal right!" Eggman said.

But outside, some dino-mobians overheard him, "He said we have no rights?!" The mobian carnotaurus asked.

"He made us as weapons?!" The mobian stegosaurus gasps.

"Then we must make fatty pay!" The mobain T-Rex said.

"Hold up! We can't just kill him. That would make us monsters" The gentle mobian brachiousaurus said.

"Oh, yeah, let's bring him down!" The mobian T-Rex said.

They burst the wall and the T-Rex grabs Eggman by the coat, "WHOA! HELLLLLP! ORBOT! CUBOT!" Eggman screamed.

"Who's the tough guy now?" Sonic grinned.

"OKAY! OKAY! I SURRENDER! JUST PLEASE TELL THESE BEASTS TO PUT ME DOWN!" Eggman begged for mercy.

"Drop him" Sonic ordered the mobian T-Rex. Eggman was dropped and landed on his bottom.

"You just want him to live?!" The mobain T-Rex was frustrated.

"No, good guys never kill villains" Sonic said.

"Then what?" The T-rex asked.

"You and the other dinosaurs will get a new home" Sonic said.

"There's an island that can be their home. No one lives on the far island" Knuckles suggested to Sonic.

"Good idea, Knux" Sonic liked the idea.


	29. One Year Later

**07/18/18**

 **39 Reviews, 19 Favs, 14 Follows**

* * *

Much later after Eggman has been imprisoned, the mobian dinosaurs have been relocated. They started to build their own society on the island and homes.

"So it is gonna be Saurian Island?" Sonic asked Tails.

"I was thinking Dino Island since mobian dinosaurs is the only ones living on this island" Tails said.

"Okay, that will do" Sonic said.

"Say, Sonic? Don't you have a time at Amy's house?" Tails asked.

"Oh, yes. She wants to thank me with a cake" Sonic said.

"Go ahead, Sonic. Go and meet her" Tails said.

"Okay. Anyways, make sure these dinomobians stay happy" Sonic said.

"I will" Tails said and Sonic ran off to go to Amy's house.

 **x**

Outside of Amy's house, Amy took out a tray of juice with straws and her cake, "I sure hope Sonic likes it" Amy said as she sat down waiting for him, "I mean it's a little messy details with the frostings but it will do"

Soon enough, Sonic arrives at her house, "What's up, Ames?"

"Nothing much, Sonikku. I am so proud you saved me from your worst fear" Amy said.

"Hehe…..seems like the CPR must've been like Sleeping Beauty" Sonic joked.

"You had to do the right thing" Amy flickered her eyes.

"And again, you are like a Disney princess" Sonic winked.

"Thanks" Amy smiled.

Sonic took a sip from his drink, "Anyways, I sure hope the dinomobians are happy to have a home on the island"

"I sure hope so too. Eggman may have been reviving them as weapons but he did a miracle too" Amy said.

"That too but they're still too big to fit in our land. That's why they need an island where they can live" Sonic said.

"I see" Amy said and cuts the slice of cake and gave it to Sonic.

"Thanks" Sonic said.

"No worries" Amy said.

 **x**

Shadow and Nebula were still working on their combination of art and poetry together, "Thanks for making an artwork of me. That's a perfect book cover of my poetries" Shadow said.

"You're welcome, Shadow. I'm sure they will like it" Nebula said.

"Are you sure?" Shadow asked.

"Trust me, they will" Nebula assured.

"Right. Man, you have done a lot of things to help me lately I must say" Shadow said.

"Well I did my best. You also helped me bring back my trust too" Nebula said.

"And your true self as well" Shadow said.

"That means I no longer need these fake glasses" Nebula said as she tossed the fake glasses out the window, "I'm now who I am today" She smiled.

"Appearances should not deceive anyone" Shadow said.

Without saying a word, Nebula hugged Shadow which surprised the ebony male from being hugged by the blue-violet hedgehog.

"Thanks for everything" Nebula said.

"Uh, no problem" Shadow blushed.

"Are you blushing?" Nebula teased.

"No!" Shadow lied.

"Don't lie. I know a denying face when I see one" Nebula smirked.

"All right, fine. I did blush" Shadow gave up.

"Was that so hard to tell the truth?" Nebula chuckled.

"No" Shadow said.

"It's okay to be embarrassed" Nebula said.

"But I'm the Ultimate Lifeform and I don't get embarrassed" Shadow said.

"An Ultimate Lifeform that has his feelings" Nebula said.

"I felt friendship and comfort from Maria a long time ago" Shadow said.

"And it's coming back to you. That's what friends and lovers do for each other, Shadow; just like Team Sonic did for you when you joined them a while ago. And you're learning to open back up again" Nebula said.

"True but I got a long way to regain my trust for everyone" Shadow said.

"Yes, I used to only trust my family until now" Nebula said but felt her ears twitched, "Grrr…..who's watching us again?" Nebula got a little frustrated as her eyes glowed purple a little.

"SILLLLVVVERRRR!" Shadow yelled.

"Come on, it was just a little sneak" Silver was caught.

"Don't ever do that again" Shadow said.

"So, are you becoming the old you again?" Silver said.

"You could say that" Shadow said.

"Aww…..you're becoming so soft" Silver teased.

"And you're becoming an annoying son to me" Shadow said sarcastically.

"Well technically great-grandson" Silver said.

"Right, future annoying boy" Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Fine old hedgehog" Silver teased.

"Heh, you two do look like you're related" Nebula chuckled.

"Yet we have no relationship to each other. I have no idea who's my ancestor" Silver said.

"Silver the Hedgehog disappeared 200 years of the future. So that means you now exist in this timeline" Shadow said.

"True. To keep the future safe" Silver said.

"But still, you're like an annoying son" Shadow said.

 **x**

ONE YEAR LATER

The world has now changed, mobians and humans are now not afraid of each other anymore. At the same time, Sonic and Amy has started dating for real. Shadow and Nebula's friendship has also built up a bit as well as Shadow and Nebula has become a couple. Tails is still young to be in a relationship with Cream but once they find their true feelings as they grow up, they would know. As for Sticks, she has started to adapt to civilian life but still paranoid about the government.

"Beautiful cake, guys. The picture of the mobians, hybrids, and us on the cake" Sonic said, looking at the pictured cake of their anniversary.

"Ah, that's nothing. Took me days to get it right" Blaze said.

"I added some strawberries" Sticks said.

"And some raspberries" Silver said.

"Right. Now, here's for the one year anniversary of peace of species. CHEERS!" Sonic held out his soda can.

Everyone held out their drinks in the air, "CHEERS!"

"Now, as right now Eggman has still not shown up again. But we'll be ready if he comes back" Sonic said.

"I bet he'll retire soon" Tails said.

"I hope he doesn't. He's only near his 50s" Sonic said.

"He's near my age" Shadow said.

"Biologically yes" Silver said.

"Sometimes I wonder if he's the last Robotnik in the family" Amy said.

"Possibly. I heard he has a nephew. Snivley" Sonic said.

"Maybe Snivley might take Eggman's place" Tails said.

"And what?" Sticks asked.

"He might be a worthy successor" Tails said.

"Like uncle like nephew" Sonic said

"It may take a while" Tails said.

"And maybe the descendants of us will follow our footsteps" Amy said.

"And I'm there to guide them" Shadow said.

"What do you have in mind? Teaching them to use guns?" Sonic joked.

"Very funny and no" Shadow rolled his eyes.

Sonic shrugs and shoves a sliced cake in Shadow's mouth, "Delicious, huh?" He laughed.

"Very funny" Shadow said but it was muffled by the sliced cake.

"Now I see you have your sense of fun back" Sonic smirked.

"Hmph" Shadow took a piece of cake and ate it. The other began to eat the cake as well.

As of this day off, everyone lived in peace and harmony. Well almost as Eggman would still be conquering and trying to make his empire. After he retires his nephew will take over but Team Sonic would still be fighting no matter what. Even their descendants would face against similar threats to Eggman, with Shadow being the only survivor of the original team guiding them, having grown to respect the rest of the team, even visiting their graves to show it. He promised them like he promised Maria, to protect humanity.

 **The End**


End file.
